I Will Survive
by SS-Shipper
Summary: What happens when you take whole bunch of animes and put them on Survivor? Look inside to see! Please R&R...the usual pairings apply;)Check out my profile for updates and notes:)
1. I Will Survive: Gajah Day 1

_I will survive_

_By S+S Shipper_

_AN: This story is a crossover with many other animes, though I cover it most through a CSS POV. This is my first fic so please no flames; Thank you all for visiting and I hope to get more posted soon! Please R&R Thanks very much! ;) _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these great animes listed: CSS, Pokemon, Sailor Moon, Digimon, Spirited away, Teen Titians, Tenchi, or the show Survivor. I'm broke, please don't sue, wait- I think I got a penny:D _

Day 1

A pier off the Indonesian islands

A cold wind rushed past 60 survivors as a tiny fishing boat cut through the water with an explosion of ocean spray. They were all brought here for one reason, to win the money. Slowly, through a fogy haze, a small island appeared in the distance. Many of the survivors took notice with great excitement, for they were cold, uncomfortable, and ready to reunite with the solid land.

"Finally", Sakura breathed with a grateful sigh as she stood on the deck.

"Yeah, it's about time, you were looking pretty green and there was no way your were gonna throw up on me", Kero complained as he floated along side.

"Kero", Sakura said offendedly. "In the first place I would never throw up on you and second it would be nice if you showed a little compassion, I'm not feeling real great here."

"Sorry", he mumbled. "Just keep your head that direction until we reach shore, will ya?" With a look protest Sakura opened her mouth to object, but Madison interrupted.

"Here Kero your sopping wet, the light reflecting off your coat is interfering with my filming angles", Madison interjected as she handed the stuffed animal a dry rag. Kero shook off the water then dried himself off.

"Thanks", he said with a curt nod.

"Anytime", Madison beamed then resumed her position behind the camera.

"Hey what about my dry rag?", Sakura questioned staring at the lense that was shoved in her face.

"You can have mine", Kero offered with a smirk.

"No thanks", Sakura rejected.

"Oh but Sakura the water in your hair reflects just perfectly in the sun's occasional rays. You look like your glowing, I can't have you dry off", Madison reasoned in desperation.

"Yeah you wouldn't want to ruin your close up. Everyone knows you need all the special effects you can get", Kero teased and then ducked as Sakura's hand reached out to snatch him.

"Kero!", she threatened as he again zipped by. Just then Li walked up with a certain squirming guardian pinched between his fingers.

"What is this _thing_ doing here?", he asked distastefully as he tossed his find into Sakura's waiting arms.

"Thanks Li", she smiled. "And to answer your question Kero's joining us too."

"What? That- that _stuffed animal _is going to be participating on Survivor!", Li exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so", Sakura snorted as she glared down at their tag along.

"Yeah well live with it peoples, I'm here and I'm going out play, out wit, and out last all ya'll, so ha", Kero insisted with a burst of enthusiastic energy. Everyone sweat dropped. Suddenly a loud voice called out over the murmur of passengers. The small fishing boat hushed.

"Hi and welcome to Survivor Riau islands. This island archipelago is one of Indonesia's largest island chains. Here on a deserted island these sixty survivors will not only have to out wit, out last, and out play to win, but they must also over come the treacherous weather that threatens survival here. They will not be alone on this island, for it is home to some of the most exotic and dangerous wildlife on the planet. Who will be the ultimate survivor?", Jeff questioned to the camera crew that watched him intently.

More cameramen walked around to gather the near by contestant's expressions. Sakura took a deep breath. This was it. Taking a minute she stole a look at Li, who gave her a soft smile before returning his attention back to Jeff who was again rambling on about the tests they will face, then she looked over at Madison and then Kero. Madison of course had a thrilled gleam in her eye, and seemed to be taking note of the camera crew's actions. Kero too, looked pumped up and ready to go. He had gone on and on about how he was going to win and how he was going to be the best survivor in the history of the show. For weeks and weeks she had to listen to how wimpy all the contestances were and how he'd show the world, but sadly Sakura knew that one day without cake, pudding, or cookies and Kero would lose it.

"-And with that, let's decide teams", Jeff announced. "As you all know, you have been each given a chip with a number on it, number one, two, and three. Will all the contestants with the number one chips please come forward?" There was a soft shift in the air as everyone with their number one chips shuffled forwards. Sakura ran her finger along her two chip. She'd be next. Just then she caught glimpse of Yue, Ruby, and Spinner among all who had lined up.

"Okay, so that's all twenty of you", Jeff said, scanning the many faces focused on him. "You are now the tribe Badak, Indonesian for rhino." The new Badak tribe smiled at one another as they took in their new tribe mates.

"Well Badak, your raft awaits you", Jeff said pointing beside them. Over the rail the twenty of them climbed, and then scrambled down the rope net, before plopping into their bright orange flotation device.

"All people with number two chips, please step up", Jeff proceeded after seeing them all off. Sakura swallowed and then came forwards, with surprise she was followed by Li and Kero, who both gave her warm smiles. A calming feeling rose in Sakura's chest, at least she'd be with ones she cared about, but then she also noticed, as she stood nearest Jeff, that replacing Madison was a full fledged camera crew. Her friend was still in the crowd, and not in her tribe. Sakura's heart sunk a bit at the revelation.

"Alright, you all are now the tribe Gajah, Indonesian for elephant", Jeff informed as he again pointed to an orange raft below them. "Enjoy the journey." Li was tossed their campsite map as they all quickly made their way over the side of the boat. Floating down with ease was Kero who, being the first in their peanut sized raft, made himself comfortable. Sakura shot him a disapproving look, before getting one from Li.

"If that stuffed animal so much as whimpers during this voyage, I'm throwing him over board", he grumbled. Sakura sweat dropped and then continued down the rope net. Once settled Sakura got a good look at the rest of her tribe mates. Some looked quite frightening, such as the overly large old lady that sat nearest a stern looking boy, and then there was the young woman that clung shamelessly to the miserable guy next to her while she sent everyone sharp looks. The list went on. One girl wore a long purple cape which casted dark shadows around her face. Another was a boy who arguably looked more fierce than the rest. Sakura felt as though she had shrunk with all the silent and imposing looks sent around the raft. It wasn't long though before a few of her tribe mates with strong out going personalities broke the silence. The first was a brown haired boy with a pair of goggles strapped to his head. Standing up as if to make a powerful statement his voice rang out determinedly.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! Here, there's ten paddles", he began as he handed out the ores to an assortment of people who looked less than please to have them bestowed upon. "Camp here we come!", he continued, dramatically propping a leg up on the front of the boat and pointing out towards land with a distant look in his eye's. A few groans were heard from three people in the back.

"Davis!", they all called irritatedly.

"What?", he replied turning around to face them and in doing so his foot slipped and he fell into the water.

"Yay, one down. No need to vote if we lose immunity", the girl in the dark purple cape muttered in an unamused tone. The girl sitting next to her looked rather concerned.

"Oh but Raven, that is not nice. Doesn't he wish to stay?", she questioned meaningfully, her green eye's sparkling. Raven sighed.

"I was being sarcastic Star", she pointed out.

"Oh", Star nodded turning slightly red in her cheeks. Just then the Davis boy pulled himself back on the raft.

"I could have used a little help", he grumbled.

"You can swim", one of the three who had spoke before, said simply. She had long purple hair with bright purple eye's that glared disowningly at him. The boy glared back.

"Ahem", a small voice interrupted. "I don't mean to be rude, but all this bickering is getting us no where. Might I suggest us working together so we can get to our camp?" The voice had come from a blonde haired girl with a stripped hat, she stood strongly with a suggesting look.

"Yeah", a boy agreed as he ate a chunk out of the chocolate candy bar he was eating. The blonde haired girl beamed at the support.

"She's right", another boy nodded, he too sported goggles. _What is it with goggles? Should have I brought some? _Sakura thought confusedly.

"Uh-huh", another boy piped up. He was the fierce one from earlier, though he seemed genuine when agreeing. Soon many in the raft had agreed to put their differences aside and get to the island. But as soon as the peace had started, it stopped again.

"Hey, how come when I tried to get this tribe going nobody followed and now Barbie's got everyone on her side?", Davis protested.

"Excuse me?", the blonde girl said making a fist.

"Yeah, you can't go around calling my girl names", the boy with the chocolate bar threatened.

"Whatcha gonna do Porky Pig?", Davis taunted unconcernedly with his hands behind his head. The three who had appeared to know Davis sank back in their seats and tried to become invisible.

"We don't know him..." one muttered to the others, who nodded in embarrassment.

"Why you little-", the boy with the chocolate started, standing up to his full height which was very over powering compared to the now flimsy looking boy next to him.

"J.P, let me handle this", the blonde haired girl coaxed, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder as she ushered him to sit down.

"Now", she continued with an unmistakable fire in her eye's, "It would be smart of you to never say that to him again, or I'm going to pound into the ground. And secondly", she added sweetly as she turned towards J.P, "Don't call me your girl, because I'm not."

"Pound me into the ground? Ha, I'd like to see you try", Davis snickered. That was it. The blonde girl stepped up to Davis's face and looked him in the eye.

"Really? Is that a challenge?", she questioned, fishing in her pocket for something while staring at him with an expression that dared him to say so. For a moment Davis looked as if he may have regretted taking this thing so far, but he recovered quickly.

"Maybe it is", he fired back, also getting in her face. The two boys who had agreed with the blonde girl earlier shifted in theirs seats sending each other and understanding look as if ready to assist their friend.

"That is enough. I've had it with all you spoiled brats. Haku, get this miserable raft to shore _now_, before I throw all you over board", the large old woman suddenly exclaimed sending them all nasty looks. The boy who had been sitting beside her nodded obediently towards the old lady and then with the wave of his hand sent the boat flying for the island. Davis and the blonde girl were knocked off their feet, and anyone who wasn't holding on to something was lurched back. With the wind whipping her hair, Sakura cautiously glanced at Li who looked back at her with a small reassuring smile. Sakura was grateful for this. Then, as suddenly as the speed came, it vanished and the raft came to a jolting halt right at the waters edge. Everyone was silent for a minute as if to collect themselves from the spot they once were five seconds ago. Sakura swallowed, what a ride.

"Who has the map?", the Haku boy demanded, breaking the silence. Li looked down at his hand which held the map and then up at the steely eye'd boy. Carefully he tossed it to him. Haku sent an unspoken thanks and unrolled it.

"This should be it", he finally said after a pause.

"Good, get me off this thing", the old woman griped, as with a snap of her fingers she disappeared and repapered on land. Sakura now had no doubt in her mind that those two possessed magic. Again she exchanged another knowing looked with Li before filing out of the raft. Davis and blonde haired girl, for the moment, put their feud behind them and scrambled onto shore with out a word. Once they all had had finally exited, some of the boys pulled the raft to higher ground. It was then Sakura noticed the camera crew again. She was sure she had saw them before, filming how they got to the beach, but since she was so used to being filmed by Madison all the time, she was barely affected by their presence. Madison. How was she doing on the other side of the island? Sakura stood in thought for a moment.

"Well what are we all just standing around here for? Let's get a shelter built, fresh water to drink, and a fire going", the young woman from before stated enthusiastically. She still clung to the black haired man who looked tense and squeamish at her displays of affection.

"I agree let's get this thing going", a red headed girl spoke up. Without a moments notice she grabbed what looked like a red and white ball from her waist band and threw it a few feet in front of her. With a quick flash of white light emerged a purple star shaped creature with a beautiful jeweled center. Many eyebrows flew up in interest, what was it?

"Starme", the girl continued in a gently commanding voice. "Please fill these empty canteens with water, and then you can go for a nice swim if you don't go out too far", the girl smiled. The creature seemed to acknowledge what red headed girl had said and began pouring what seemed to be water into the canteens. Soon glistening water filled to the top.

"Good job, you can go for a swim now", the girl finished with an affectionate rub to one of the creatures many arms. The tribe stood with small eye's.

"I can provide the water", she volunteered as she turned back to them. They all nodded.

"Not bad kid, what do you call that thing?", the young woman attached to the unpleasant man asked with some curiosity.

"Their called Pokemon, you've never heard of them?", the girl question, a bit surprisedly.

"Nope", the young woman replied back with out much care.

"Then you haven't seen nothing yet", a young man with dark hair chimed in. He too, tossed a red and white ball, which exploded into white light then revealed a terrifying sight to Sakura. Rising 28 feet into the air was a great big rock snake. At least that was all Sakura could describe it as. Gasping, Sakura grabbed Li's sleeve.

"Hey don't get soft on me now Sakura, you've faced worse", Kero appointed popping up out of nowhere.

"Not now Kero", Sakura hissed nervously.

"This here is Onix and I'm Brock", the young man introduced extending his hand out to the young woman who still had a tight hold of the uncomfortable black haired man's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine", the young woman said dully. "Now this Onix, what can it do for us?"

"Well I'm glad you asked", Brock smiled with his squinty eye's. Again he reached for his waist band, retrieving yet another ball and tossed it into the air. As expected it broke open with a burst of white light and a third Pokemon materialized. "Onix and Geodude can very well help us build our shelter, lift heavy objects, clear the area, and get out of reach fruits for us to eat", he answered patting both his Pokemon in a proud mannered. The young woman thought this over.

"Show me", she challenged. With a nod Brock instructed Onix to pick a bunch of bananas high up in a tree, and Geodude to bring over a heavy log. They both did so with ease. Sakura smiled. _Wow, _she thought. Li also seemed impressed.

"Hmm", the young woman sighed with a raised eyebrow. "Those are nice tricks", she went on. "But I like mine better..." With a flash in her eye's the wind picked up around her and for the first time all day she released the black haired man from her grip, he of course scrambled away gratefully. Tiny jewels glowed on her wrists as she chanted bringing forth the demon of water and of earth. Suddenly they had a whole pool of water complete with it's own pit to sit in and about ten bamboo frauns stripped and ready to be assembled. Everyone's eyes went small again.

"Now that's power, I'd watch out for her...", Kero whispered. Both Li and Sakura took heed.

"Well-I-wow...", Brock stammered. The red haired girl chewed on her cheek for a second looking the young woman up and down. She did not seem impressed.

"I don't think we should waste our time with your pets, I've got things handled", the young woman said with a smug smile. Just then, without warning, the young woman was sprayed in the face with a blast of water, soon followed by the purple star like creature hopping up the beach.

"Starme", the red haired girl said trying to sound scolding, but could help an approving smile at her good little Pokemon. "Sorry, she didn't mean it." The young woman glared at them both before her hand started to glow. Moving it over her face she dried the wet mess up.

"Sure it didn't. It does have it's rabies shots doesn't it?", she scoffed.

"Pokemon don't _need _shots", the red headed girl snapped, now turning red in the face. The young woman opened her mouth to argue further, but then seemed to realize something.

"Tenchi, I'm done showing these weak people how much stronger I am then them, come on back", she called to the crowd. The red headed girl fumed, and Brock didn't look so pleasant anymore either. The tribe parted leaving Tenchi out in the open. The black haired man looked annoyed.

"Ryoko, you don't need to hold onto me every second of every day, I'm not even your boyfri-"

"Oh Tenchi there you are", Ryoko smiled cutting him off and ignoring what he had said. With a flick of her wrist he was drawn right next to her, and again she resumed a death grip on his arm.

"Now what were you saying?...", she said sweetly, batting her eyelashes in a cutesy sort of way. A series of frustrated undecipherable grumbles came out of him, but nothing else.

"Good", she winked.

"Ahem, maybe I wasn't clear the first time. If you little brats don't get a move on, I'm voting you _all _off the island", the old lady interrupted with a lethal glare. Ryoko looked as if she was about to argue the old lady, but wisely chose not to. Moodily letting go of Tenchi's hand, Ryoko once again summoned the demon of earth and brought forth more bamboo frauns.

"That brat has got that handled, some of you go get fire wood, then start the fire, and the rest start building this shelter, _now!_", the old lady ordered with blazing eye's. Sakura shivered and quickly decided she should gather the firewood. Kero and Li stayed to build the shelter. Joining Sakura was the blonde haired girl, the girl who seemed to know Davis, the red headed girl who was still worked up over Ryoko, Raven, and Star. Sakura sweat dropped.

"It's alright guys, you can help the boys, I can get the fire wood", Sakura began.

"Oh no, not all by yourself, please let us help", Star insisted kindly.

"Well that is very nice of you, but I can get it myself, really", Sakura resorted with a weak smile.

"She doesn't want our help Star, come on", Raven said glaring over at Sakura with chilling eye's.

"Oh no, it's not that...", Sakura protested desperately, she really didn't want any enemies on her tribe.

"Then what?", Raven demanded impatiently. Star, the blond haired girl, the red headed girl, and the girl who seemed to know Davis, all stared at Sakura expectantly.

Closing her eye's Sakura clutched the key tied upon her neck. Suddenly magic stirred around her as she found herself chanting,

"The key that holds the power of the stars, reveal your true form to me, I, Sakura commands thee convent, release!" Li watched from a distance with an amused smile, he never seemed to get tired of watching her release the key of the star cards. With a burst Sakura held the star wand in her hand. Already she felt more confident and strong, finding the familiar magic of the clow comforting. The four girls around her looked mildly surprised, none of them had expected her to possess magic. Then without missing a beat she called forth the Wood. Flowing gracefully as she always did, Sakura kindly instructed her to make wood for their fire. Happily the Wood did so. With a content sigh, Sakura looked over at Kero, who gave her a proud thumbs up. He always liked to see her show off. Sakura gave an embarrassed blush.

"Wow I guess you didn't need our help after all", the blonde girl said pleasantly before walking over to join the boys. The rest of the girls nodded to her politely before doing the same. Sakura then took the wood provided by the Wood and started a nice fire with the Firey. The shelter completion was also done quickly with all the magic put into, and with that it took no time at all for Kero to start in on his daily lecture to Sakura about how he was going to win. Sakura just sweat dropped. Finally the long afternoon was whinding down to a lazy evening as they all gathered around Sakura's warmly built fire.

"Well", the old lady piped up again. "Since I'm stuck with all you runts on this island, I might as well know who I'm yelling at, we'll start with you, tell me about yourself", the old lady suggested tiredly as she rubbed her head. It was obvious that she found this lifestyle degrading. Another obvious thing was how much she annoyed the rest of the tribe, for they all glared at her.

"Okay...", the girl who had been pointed to started. She was the blonde haired girl. "Hi, my name's Zoey and I'm a Digidestain. I know Takuya, Koji, and J.P", Zoey announced pointing them all out.

"What _is _a _Digidestain_? ", the old woman questioned irritatedly.

"Well...", Zoey started, thinking about how'd she put it. "It's your destiny. I, along with my friends, were distain to save the digital world", she answered simply.

"_Wait_- you're all are Digidestains?", Davis cut in.

"Yes, _why_?", Zoey asked suspiciously.

"Because I'm a Digidestain too, so is Yolie, Matt, and Tai", Davis announced excitedly.

"_Mama mia!_", Zoey cried in surprise.

"Oh brother", the old lady sighed, as she _really_ started to get a headache. "I don't care if you were all separated at birth, this is to help me not you, so shut your trap your done, _next_." Sudden for a moment Zoey promptly closed her mouth.

"Hi", the next person began. It was the red head. "I'm Misty a Pokemon trainer and gym leader, and for those of you who don't know what this is, it's a highly respected job, where many other Pokemon trainers come to challenge me. If they win they get a bage if they don't they must try again. I know Brock, he is also a gym leader", Misty finished. The tribe nodded and they would have moved on to the next person if Ryoko hadn't acted up.

"A _highly respected job_? _Please_", she laughed. Misty's face glowed an even deeper red in the firelight.

"How would you know anything about my job? _It is _respected and people _do_ challenge me", Misty raged.

"I am warning you two, knock it off!", the old lady erupted. Ryoko and Misty blinked and remained silent. The next person began soon after. "Hi, I'm Brock, and as Misty said I am a gym leader, people also come to compete for my badge. I am also, however, a Pokemon breeder, specializing in the care of Pokemon", Brock announced. More satisfied nods.

"Hi I'm Li, I'm a Cardcaptor and a descendent of Clow Reed one of the greatest sorcerers of all time. I've been training in the Li clan since I was three and recently have helped Sakura capture all the clow cards set lose", Li finished, and could tell he was about to be asked what exactly a Cardcaptor does. Many faces looked slightly amused. Maybe they thought he played cards? Li frowned and found this angering, but remained calm. Next it was Kero's turn. "Hi I'm Keroberos the guardian beast of the seal. Call me Kero for short. I have been Clow Reed's right hand guardian for all eternity and have also just rapped up helping Sakura _and _Li capture the cards", Kero smirked. Sakura and Li sent Kero glares. Sakura knew Yue would not be so happy to hear that his fellow friend and guardian was taking all the credit for work he has done too, but that was Kero for you. Li glared at Kero for making himself look even worse. Next was Sakura. _Why did we all have to sit together,_ Sakura thought as she now had to break into the third Cardcaptor intro. "Hi I'm Sakura and I am the clow mistress, new ruler of the clow cards. With the help of Li and other Cardcaptors not to mention my _guardians_", Sakura said emphasizing on the 'S' part. "I have successfully captured all the cards." This time Ryoko couldn't help it.

"So what? You won a prize?", Ryoko asked unimpressedly. A few laughs were stifled around the fire. Sakura cringed. Thinking fast she calmly answered with.

"No, but it's alright, I wouldn't expect you to understand anyways." Ryoko's face burned red. The tribe around the fire grew stiff and quiet. Both Li and Kero smiled.

"My turn?", a voice finally asked the silence. When there was no reply the voice continued, "Hi I'm Starfire from the planet Tamaran, but my friends call me Star. I have only been on earth a year, and I must say I am enjoying it very much. I live with Raven, and our other friends as we fight crime", Star finished brightly to the stale atmosphere. Everyone nodded.

"Hi my name is Raven and Star's already explained the rest", Raven put simply in her dry monotone.

"Hi my name's Ryoko and I have more power than all you little kiddies can imagine", Ryoko began. The old lady's face twitched. "My boyfriend is Tenchi and I'm also a wanted criminal, just so you know", she winked. Sakura tensed.

"Hi my name's Tenchi, and I am _not _Ryoko's boyfriend", Tenchi protested.

"Imagine having that problem", Sakura whispered to Li. Li nodded gravely.

"Hi my name's Davis, and I am a Digidestain, along with the other three here", Davis said motioning to the people beside him. They all waved and announced their names. "Yolie, Matt, Tai, we're all Digidestain too." Everyone nodded again.

"Will you all stop nodding!", the old woman snapped. They all went to nod yes, but then stopped.

"Hi I'm Kiyone with the galactic police force. I know Tenchi and the criminal known as Ryoko, which I will have put under arrest after this show", she said determinedly as she shot a look at an unconcerned Ryoko.

"Hi my name's J.P and I'm also a Digidestain along with Koji and Takuya." Koji and Takuya waved. Habitly everyone went to nod, but caught themselves and mumbled "Hi".

"Hi my name's Yubaba and I am a great and powerful witch. I run a special bathhouse for the spirits and Haku is my apprentice, and now there is nothing else to say. So keep it down, you're killing my ears", Yubaba threatened. Everyone stared blankly.

"Ahhh...", Yubaba sighed in the peace and quiet. It was now very dark at the Gajah camp as the survivors soon felt tired after their long and hard day. Slowly they all laid across their shelter and closed their eye's tomorrow would be another day...


	2. I Will Survive: The Interviews Gajah

The interviews:

( Yubaba ) What did I think of today? Well, let me just say that I would allow a _million_ stink spirits into my bathhouse before I'd do this again! Those brats Ryoko and Misty are driving me nuts! I'm about ready to send them on a pointless journey around the island, that's how bad they annoy me! And boy oh boy do they ever smell! Me and Haku are dying! Luckily enough we smuggled in some spirit food for the trip and tomorrow morning you can guess what's for breakfast, anything to get them to smell better! It's fortunate that that the prize money is so rich, anything less than a mill and I'd walk off this island right here and now, this is no way for someone so revered as me to live. It's just ridiculous!

( Haku ) What did I think of today? Well I found it quite interesting. I am, quite frankly, used to humans, so there was no problem with that, but I do think Yubaba found it...difficult. Much to my satisfaction. I did hope that Chihiro would join me on the same tribe, but sadly that did not happen. Yubaba most likely had something to do with it. She always does. I'm very pleased with how quickly our camp went up, I do believe it's a Survivor record? The rest of my tribe seems nice so far, though there are some noticeable cases of tension between a few, I hope we can clear that aside for tomorrow's reward challenge. I don't think Yubaba will make it far, I think she's missing the point of making alliances.

( Davis ) What did I think of today? Where do I start? Here's a good spot, I hate my tribe! Those stupid survivor guys put me with the wrong people. I was supposed to be with Kari, and now alls I have is her picture, which I stare at for I shall not forget her face... ( sob ) Ahem, anyways, I also find that huge old woman horrible! Do this, do that, that's all she does, gives orders! Does she move her lazy butt and work?...no. And that Zoey? What's up with her? She's a Digidestain! No way. Even if she is, I still don't have to like her. Oh and I can't wait for that Ryoko to try and step on me, she'll fall for I have the greatest Digimon, her puny little powers stand no chance! (evil laugh ) Ahem, so yeah...I can't wait to win.

( Matt ) What did I think of today? Try miserable. Okay maybe not miserable, but close. Davis was being an airhead, I know what else is new, except he totally embarrassed us, worse than ever. How are we supposed to make strong alliances with them saying, "Hey but your friends with that Davis idiot aren't you?" ( twitch ) It's pointless, the best thing we can do is separate ourselves from him. Sorry Davis, you're a danger and a risk, not too mention floating on cloud nine! I saw him right before bed staring at his picture of Kari, I had to tell Tai for a laugh, though I don't think he found it too funny... The rest of the tribe seems okay, though I don't think I want to cross that Ryoko any time soon, not because I'd lose, but because I don't want to be targeted as a physical threat ( charming grin )

(Yolie ) What did I think of today? Well I didn't think much about it, maybe because my head was clouded with thoughts like, _Strand   
Davis on a rock out in the ocean! _He has some nerve to play macho man to that J.P and Zoey who also, come to find out, are Digidestains too! Way to welcome them Davis! ( twitch ) And I _hate _that old fart who keeps dishing out orders! And what's with her _apprentice? _I mean he's kinda cute, actually...( thinks for a moment ) he reminds me of Ken a little bit. ( stars in eye's ) Yeah well back to what I was saying before, Davis is ruining _everything _and _needs _to be voted out next tribal council, for sure!

( Tai ) What did I think of today? Slow, very slow. I'm not really used to taking a step back from the leadership role, so today was kinda hard for me. Davis was a pain, man that guy needs help, and what is it with his crush on my sister! Matt thinks it's funny that our brothers are fighting over her, but I don't find the humor in it, she's my sister! Anyways, that Yubaba is annoying, but maybe I just think that because I'm not giving the orders...Is that how I act! Despite all the turmoil at camp I think the whole thing came together the best it could with a whole bunch of ego driven people in control. I can only hope that tomorrow brings better moods. We need to get some disputes smoothed out before the reward challenge, or were not going to win! And new Digidestains, that's great, it's too bad we looked stupid greeting them, thanks Davis.

( J.P ) What did I think of today? Sheesh. It was tough, not to mention pathetic, and by pathetic I mean Davis. So he thinks he can stand up to me, let him try. He'll be in for a surprise. And him a Digidestain? I don't believe it and if so, he's certainly the rudest, _stupidest_, Digidestain I've ever seen. Maybe he just made a D-tector and decided he was one...Man I'm hungry ( stomach growls ) We didn't have _anything _to eat tonight because of that dumb old witch. I'm savoring my last candy bar and it's just not fair! And Zoey, how sweet she was today, standing up for her man. She helped me build the roof to the shelter, it was great...

( Zoey ) What did I think of today? Disastrous! That Davis has to go! I mean it! He's done nothing, but cause trouble! Koji and Takuya see it a bit different, but just wait until he does something to them and they'll be singing a different tune. That Ryoko is also a pain for everyone, someone needs to be knocked off her high horse! So what if she's got powers? Join the club! She happens to be _surrounded_ by people with equal or greater power than herself, so where does she come off with "_I've got more power than any of you kiddies can imagine_?" Please, save if for someone who cares. She's a big fake if you ask me. Tenchi's obviously _not _her boyfriend. What she demonstrated today was probably the extent of her power and the only thing I can give her is she's most likely a criminal. Not to mention she looks like one.

( Takuya ) What did I think of today? A blast. Well sorta. Some of us had our problems...but that's expected it's Survivor right? The old witch Yubaba is a little ( cringe ) bossy, but it's nothing I can't handle, I mean as a leader I'm used to doing that...bossy stuff, but it's all cool, I can deal with it. Koji and I aren't real sure of the new Digidestain. They seem...okay, but I think I'm just gonna have to see them in action before I get an 'opinion' of them, but one things for sure Zoey and J.P sure have their minds set against that Davis kid. I don't know he seems okay, maybe a little misguided, but okay. Oh and did anyone else notice that _I _was not the only one with goggles on? Huh, huh? That Tai and Davis had them on too...Yay something in common, I'll have to ask them why exactly they wear their's...

( Koji ) What did I think of today? Annoying, long, hot. Yeah. The witch was testing my patience, but as long as that Ryoko didn't come up to me, I could keep clam. The first chance I get though, I voting one of them off, guaranteed. I think it would be wise to start thinking about the game, every bridge we burn and every friend we make must be planned carefully. I'm trying to get J.P and Zoey to stick to an alliance with Takuya, and me but they keep resisting, saying it's too early. Why can't they just say okay? Maybe it's our conflict of interests? They want Davis off I want Ryoko or Yubaba off. Perhaps we should vote separately for the first tribal council? Alls I know want those two off bad.

( Ryoko ) What did I think of today? Great. I'm teamed up with the most fun to mess with people on the planet. And better yet I have Tenchi right beside me. Life is good. I do genuinely hate that Misty girl, and no more smart talk better come out of that Sakura girl, or I might hate her as well. Oh and worse of all is that great old witch who keeps barking orders. ( sizzle ) One of these days... Otherwise things are super. Ahh me and Tenchi. Me and Tenchi knowing that Ayeka is on the other side if the island...ahhh...Yep this is the life, I should have signed up for this along time ago...

( Tenchi ) What did I think of today? Endless black. I was squeezed to death by Ryoko all day, what do you think I felt? _Tenchi_! _Tenchi_! That's all I heard. Some people are complaining about that old witch Yubaba, some are fussing over that weirdo Davis. Me? I'm stuck. Stuck to Ryoko and her thoughts on things. She hates Misty, so I get to listen to all that babble while she drags me around. Do I get to express my ideas? No. Do I get to take a breather? No. Do I get to make an opinion of my own? No. Do I get to make new friends or alliances? No, because Ryoko is the demon lady, and no one wants to be friends with demon lady's _supposed _boyfriend, which I am _not! _

( Kiyone ) What did I think of today? Wonderfully free. I love being in new places, especially without a certain goo goo eye'd partner that's probably driving some other tribe nuts ( evil laugh ) With my new found freedom I'm actually able to think, its' amazing! I don't have to take notice at all the _cute _stuff. I don't have to guess what shapes the clouds are in. I don't have to hear whining, I can find peace. And best of all I maybe able to catch that Ryoko once and for all. So yes I am enjoying my first day on the island, wish you were here. Some of my tribe mates are having problems, but I'm just fine, so what do I care? Yes, life is good...

( Sakura ) What did I think of today? Well I don't have very many complaints. I'm more than grateful to have Li and Kero with me, I know that. If they weren't here things would be _a lot _harder. Ryoko's down right rude, but as long as she doesn't annoy me again, I can deal. Yubaba's interesting I guess...a bit mean too? I can't tell if there's a nice side to her...I guess we'll see. I feel bad for the Pokemon trainers on our tribe, I think it's Misty and Brock? They seem real nice and it's unfortunate that they had to run into trouble with Ryoko on the first day, it doesn't make the greatest impression. I hope tomorrow's better for us all. Maybe we can win the reward challenge? That would be nice, and I know Kero is dying for some sweets.

( Li ) What did I think of today? Well things could be better...that's for sure, but luckily it's not my problem. Ryoko's on power kick, Misty's defensive, which I would be too, Yubaba is just plain useless except for telling people what to do, which we can all live without that, and Davis is well, stupid. Sakura and even ( twitch ) Kero offer nice company among all these strangers. I'm really glad their here. If we can pull off a win tomorrow, I'm pretty sure the mood will change around here. Until then I wait, drowned in pointless bickering.

( Kero ) What did I think of today? Boring. Dull. Uneventful. My superior mind just wasn't simple enough to have enjoyed such a...simple time. But I'm glad to see the rest of my tribe in bliss, as I, Keroberos live in the reality of the game. I do have a small problem with my reality though, there's no cake! I'm lost without my sugar...if Jeff offers us food tomorrow, I'm jumping at the first sweet treat I see! ( mouth waters ) Ahem, other than that the real reality of the game is only pluses. I can see who has alliances with who, dominate the game while making my tiny minded friend's believe otherwise, and win the game ( evil laugh )

( Raven ) What did I think of today? Hmmm that's a funny question. Well let's see I'm on a tribe with a bunch of egotistic monkeys and airheads. Ummm, we've got some old lady pushing us around, who decided that! We've got what looks to be three blow ups waiting to happen, and with our luck, it'll all take place during reward challenge. I seem to be the only sane one here, and yes I know Star's with me too, but she doesn't count, she's an alien after all. Needless to say I'm not overly excited about making alliances with these people, and I would hold off doing so for as long as I can...I hope it's while...

( Star ) What did I think of today? Excellent, happy, fun! All my tribe mates were really kind to me, though not always to each other...

( sweat drop ) I'm _really _glad Raven's with me as I do not completely understand this _game _as she calls it. I don't understand how it works exactly. Raven seems a little upset about this, she grumbles "Great now I'm going have strategize for her..." I do not wish to make her mad though... That Ryoko on our team isn't so nice, Raven warns me to say away from her for my own good, she says I'm too _soft _and would get hurt by her. That confuses me. I am no more soft feeling than Raven? But I will listen to my friend's advice and stay away from this Ryoko. Well I hope tomorrow's another happy day!

( Brock ) What did I think of today? Well it was fine at first, but then that Ryoko started in. I think we have one too many powerful people on this tribe, Yubaba and Ryoko are too much, one has to go. Personally I hope Ryoko goes first since she insulted _me _and Misty to our faces. Yubaba is pushing people around, but I can handle that better than I can handle being insulated, I mean my Pokemon heard that! I wonder how they feel, I tried to reassure Onix and Geodude that they did great, but I don't know...

( Misty ) What did I think of today? Don't get me started! Three words: Ryoko and Yubaba. That about sums it up. If I ever met someone more ruthless then them I will take my hat off. These two spell bad news and luckily everyone on the tribe knows it, I talked to a few of my fellow survivors before bed and they agreed that Ryoko and Yubaba pose problems. They're both fortunate I don't send Poliwrath on them. ( sizzle )


	3. I Will Survive: Badak Day 1

Day 1

The Badak Tribe

Quickly Madison scrambled down the rope net ladder and into their orange raft. She was soon followed by a familiar face.

"Eli!", she cried happily. She had been disappointed about being separated from Sakura, Kero and Li, all that lost footage...but now with Eli at least things wouldn't be a total waste! Eli smiled his usual mysterious smile at her before taking his seat.

"Looks like were on the same tribe."

Madison nodded brightly,"Yep."

Soon the raft had filled with the rest of their tribe mates. Madison held up her camera to film. She sure had an interesting looking tribe... After a few moments of blank stares Madison went along and introduced herself.

"Oh I'm Madison, please don't mind me filming, it's what I love to do. Once the game is over I can send you all a copy of this tape. It'll be our own personal Badak version of survivor", Madison finished with in friendly voice.

"Well that sounds like a nice idea Madison, thank you for taking the time, now if you'd be a dear and pass those paddles next to you, over to me, we can get to our island", a kind old lady said with a great big smile that matched her size. Madison nodded and handed them over.

"Thank you, now who wants to row first? When you all get tired we can switch off", the old lady continued in a gentle voice. A few hands raised in the air, including Madison and Eli's.

"Very good", the old lady smiled as they started to make their way across the water. It was a pleasant trip to the island, they traded a few times, but there were no problems. When their raft finally floated up to the waters edge the tribe rejoiced. Madison filmed this happily. After their small celebration, they all pulled the raft up to higher grounds and then looked around their new campsite. As she filmed Madison couldn't help, but notice the little boy who stood by himself. He didn't seem quiet scared as he did slightly nervous. Curiously Madison walked up to him.

"Hi", she smiled. The boy looked up in surprise.

"Oh hi, you must be Madison", he smiled back.

"Uh-huh, and you are?..."

"The name's Tommy, it's nice to meetcha Madison", Tommy introduced with the innocence and charm only a boy as young as he could have.

"Well it's very nice to meet you too Tommy. Do you know anyone else on the tribe?", Madison asked glancing around for a friend of his, but they remained alone.

"Nope, just you, but some of my friends are on other tribes", the boy grinned.

"Oh I bet you miss them, it must be scary doing this alone. I at least have a friend, well two now that I meet you", Madison said kindly.

"Thanks. It makes me a bit nervous to do this alone, but not scared, of course I used to be scared by these situations, but not anymore. I have friends that believe in me and I know my inner strength", Tommy answered.

"Wow, it's sounds like there's a really good story behind that, would you mind telling it to me another time?", Madison wondered interestedly.

"Sure", he replied brightly.

"Hey you two, over here, were making plans for our shelter", a young woman with long blonde hair called to them.

"Coming!", they both called back.

"Okay, so everyone's here?", the old lady began. They all nodded.

"Perfect, now-", the old woman was cut off by some strange music.

"To protect the world from devastation..."

"To unit all peoples within our nation..."

"To announce the evils of truth and love..."

"To extend our reach to the stars above..."

"Aww", a boy with black spiky hair grumbled as he smacked his forehead in irritation.

"Jessie..."

"James..."

"Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light..."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

Silence. The man and the woman who had just recited the insane poem looked defeated.

"We really need Meowth...how could he have been put on another tribe, torn from us?", the man whimpered.

"I know it's not the same with out him James, but suck it up! The show must go on", the woman snapped. The whole tribe had small eye's with the exception of the spiky haired boy, who looked just as glum as the man and the woman.

"I know I've asked this a million times before, but do you _have _to say the _whole _thing everywhere you go? Can't you just do the end so they know your names, and that your with team rocket?" the boy asked tiredly. There was a long paused. The woman cleared her throat and the man straightened up.

"Well if it isn't the twirp", the woman sneered acting as though the sight of the boy put a bad taste in her mouth.

"What luck, looks like your going to get voted off the island _and _lose your Pokemon", the man laughed hideously. The woman glared through slits in her eye's at the man before banging him over the head.

"Quit laughing you idiot", she seethed. "And twirp, forget it, it's team rocket policy to recite our pledge."

"Since when you do follow polices? You break one every time I see you it's called _fashion_", the boy scoffed satisfied. The woman's face blazed red.

"Why you little punk!", she raged.

"Jessie, calm down, we'll show him later", the man insisted. Breathing deeply the Jessie shot daggers at the boy who stood in a quiet relaxed manner, as if he had gone through this a million times before. Finally all the color drained from her cheeks.

"That's better...", the man said brightly. Jessie sent him another threatening glare.

"Well since we now know for sure that we have all our tribe mates, why don't we begin work on our shelter?", the old woman spoke, breaking the tension. Both the man and woman mumbled why not and joined in. "First things first though", she continued. "If it doesn't take too much time, I'd like everyone to explain who they are so I know all your great names", the old woman requested sweetly. They all agreed to it and decided that they'd love for Jessie and James to start first, since they all wondered if there was a sane reason for what they just saw.

"Hello", Jessie began. "I'm Jessie of team rocket, only the most greatest organization dedicated to stealing Pokemon in the entire Pokemon world, no one's better than us." The boy with the spiky hair snickered. Jesse twitched.

"So if you're the best why can't you seem to capture my Pokemon? I mean we've been at this how many years now?", the boy asked unimpressedly, for he knew team rocket's true nature. "If I'm going to be stole from, I'd like it to happen...not the endless run around." Jessie looked like she was going explode again, fortunately her partner noticed this and cut in before any _exploding_ could be done. "And hello I'm James, Jesse's partner in crime, for I also work for team rocket", he announced.

"Okay, thank you, next", the old lady said looking towards the spiky haired boy.

"Hi I'm Ash, a Pokemon trainer, who will become a Pokemon master someday. I have three friends here on the island, but are on other teams, that accompany me on my journey", Ash finished.

"Question", a young woman piped up, her hand in the air.

"Yes?", Ash said nodding towards her.

"Well, I don't mean to be a nuse, but what _is _a Pokemon?", the young woman asked. She looked to be an intelligent kind of person with her short blue hair and smart looking glasses.

"Ah, Pokemon are...are...you've never heard of Pokemon?", Ash questioned them all after having some difficulty finding the right words. They all shook their heads no.

"Help me out here", he said glancing over at team rocket. Jessie and James looked thoughtful for a second.

"Pokemon are like pets, except expensive pets that fight. They have powers, and they can grow in power, also increasing their worth", Jessie tried. Ash cringed, but what did he think she was going to say? After all she was Jessie.

"Pokemon can also be man's best friend. They're loyal and will stick with you for life. I remember a Magickarp I had once..." James added as he began to trail off. James's explanation had been better, but Ash figured the only way for them to understand was to see with their own eye's. In a flash Ash threw out a red a white ball that burst with light, out of that light came a cute yellow mouse looking creature.

"Awww", the girls sighed. Jessie and James eye's turned to dollar signs. Ash wasn't worried, they had no escape route, they were on an island...

"This is Pikachu", Ash informed smiling at his friend, though giving it space. Pikachu wasn't happy, it had been confined to a pokeball and had been in one until now.

"Can I pet it?", a girl asked with short brown hair. "I'm used to these types of creatures."

"Ahhh, actually, I don't think that's a good idea right now. You see, Pikachu especially doesn't like to be in pokeballs, these things, and isn't too sociable right now", Ash explained with a sweat drop.

"Oh", the girl mumbled drawing her hand back. Next it was a boy around Tommy's age.

"Hi, I'm Cody and I'm a Digidestain. My friends on this tribe are, Kari, Ken, and Sora", he announced. Tommy perked up.

"Did you say you were a Digidestain?", he questioned looking excited. Cody blinked a few times.

"Well yes, so are they", Cody answered motioning to the three people beside him, "But...why would you care? Do you know what a Digidestain is?" Tommy looked as if he was about to burst with delight.

"Of course! I am one!", he cried happily.

"Really?", Cody persisted in disbelief.

"Uh-huh, my friends are too", Tommy rambled on.

"Hi Tommy, I'm Kari, it's lucky that we met you, we're always looking for new Digidestain", the girl with the short brown hair spoke up.

"It's lucky that _I _met you, I didn't even know if there were other Digidestains!", Tommy exclaimed. "Boy my friends will never believe this..."

"Yeah, our friends will be surprised too", a girl next to Kari chimed in. "I'm Sora, and this is Ken." Tommy smiled at them both.

"Nice to meetcha." When things finally settled down again the next person introduced herself.

"Well I guess I'd say five's a crowd, and I don't want the little one to blow up or anything, but I'm a Digidestain too." Tommy, along with the others, jaws dropped. To be honest no one had really noticed her before. She hadn't said much and tended to stay clear of the tribe, so to hear that she was a Digidestain too, blew their minds.

"Wow", they all breathed.

"This is amazing, I can't believe it, we've found tons of new Digidestains and in only ten minutes!", Sora gaped.

"Yeah well, it's really no big deal...", the girl replied dismissively. "My friends and I try to keep low profiles."

"You mean your friends are Digidestains too?", Ken asked now seeming almost skeptical about the possibility. It just struck him odd that all these Digidestain were put on this show.

"Yep", the girl answered simply, acting as though the fact bored her. "Oh and by the way, I'm Rika."

"Well this is great that you've all found something on common, but I believe there's still quiet a bit of you we still next to get to know, so let's move on", the old lady suggested warmly. They all nodded and looked to the next person. It was the young woman with blue hair and glasses.

"Me? Oh, hello, I'm Amy. I also happen to be a Sailor scout, which is the crime fighting side of me. They are many other scouts that save the world with me, some of them are here", Amy said informatively as she looked over to the people standing next to her. "Hi", they smiled. "I'm Mina, this is Lita, and that's Darien." Everyone smiled back in greeting. Moments later the next person spoke up.

"Hi my name's Robin, I work with a team of super heroes that help me save our city from destruction, I suppose much like the sailor scouts", Robin shrugged. Next was a woman with long brown hair.

"Hello I'm Lin. I work in the spirit world for little next to no money, which is why I'm playing this game", she stated straightforwardly. Everyone nodded. Then came a bright looking blonde woman "Hi everyone I'm Mihoshi, and I just wanted to say I can't wait to get to know you all better. Here's a quick fact about me. I work for the galactic police force with my partner Kiyone who is on another tribe. I know she must miss me. I miss her...", Mihoshi babbled looking rather depressed quiet suddenly. Recovering, everyone cleared their throats and then put on a happy face for her. Finally it was the old woman's turn.

"Hello all, I'm Zeniba, and I'd like to say I'm quiet a powerful witch. I have an evil twin, whom Lin, sadly, works for. I live in a wonderful house in the spirit world with a nice friend of mine named No-face who is actually on the island too, then again so is my sister...", Zeniba remarked grimacing at the thought, Lin joined her in this. Once everyone one had finished with their pleasantries, and no one could think up any more questions, the shelter building began.

"Let's see...", Zeniba thought aloud, searching her tribe for the right people for different jobs. "I need, someone to fetch water, someone to get firewood, someone to start a nice fire, someone to get bamboo frauns, and someone to help build the shelter. Now I don't care who does what task, as along as your not straining yourself with it, if you need help, please ask for it, I'm sure someone will be happy to assist you", Zeniba continued with a reasonable tone. They all nodded.

"Well then, let's get to work!", she finished enthusiastically. Everyone cheered. It took only a few moments for things to come to order. Ken, Robin, Darien, Lita, Lin, Eli, and Zeniba all opted to help construct the shelter, while Cody, Tommy, Rika, and Jessie decided to get the bamboo frauns. "Kari, Sora, Madison, Mina, and Mihoshi, went along and got some fire wood, leaving Ash, James, and Amy to making the fire and getting the water. Cody, Tommy, Rika, and Jessie quickly made their way into the jungle so the shelter building could start.

"This sure is a dense Forrest", Jessie was complaining as she fought with a vine.

"Ahem, I think you mean jungle", Cody quietly corrected.

"Whatever, it's still terriblely musty, hot, buggy, and over grown", she persisted through flinched teeth, now struggling with the vine.

"Yeah...what did you expect?", Rika asked sending her a strange look. Too caught up in her vine problem, Jessie let that comment slide, but any more comments from that girl and she'd get to know the _real _Jessie. Tommy stopped to try and help Jessie, but it was pretty worthless, she insisted she would get out of it herself. Rika then stopped also, followed by Cody. With a small sigh of irritation Rika called out, "It's okay, you can come out now." Jessie froze from her unavailing fight with Mother Nature to raise an eyebrow at Rika.

"What can come out?", she questioned. Tommy and Cody looked at Rika with curious expressions.

"You'll see...", she answered looking impatient with whatever she had called. Suddenly it appeared, though what had appeared was _nothing_ like anything they had expected.

"Sorry, I was deep in the jungle", it apologized, bowing at Rika.

Rika's face softened with a small smile.

"It's okay Renamon", she replied as the creature stood to it's full height. It had jumped down from a near by tree and resembled an overly large yellow fox that walked on two feet. Though, beneath it's imposing exterior it had an almost graceful and elegant way to it. Jessie, half rolled up in a vine, mouth was agape, not sure whether to be scared or happy to see it.

"Maybe it's valuable?... A new kind of Pokemon perhaps? But it talked, didn't it? That's impossible!", Jessie thought, thinking things over in her head, whilst eyeing the strange being with stunned interest. Tommy and Cody on the other hand looked at the fox like creature with bright eye's.

"A Digimon!", they both cried happily. It had been awhile since both of them had been in the digital world, and nothing was better than seeing a Digimon after all that time. Filled with love and respect they could have only gained by spending time with these amazing beings, they immediately introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm Tommy, and I'm a Digidestain", Tommy beamed.

"And I'm Cody, I'm also a Digidestain, and it's nice to meet you Renamon, it's been awhile since I've got to be with a Digimon, I can't tell you how nice it is to see one again", Cody explained joyously.

"Well...", Renamon began, a little shocked herself by the forwardness of these new people. "It's, ah, very nice to meet you both." Turning towards Rika she added. "I didn't know there were other Digidestain?"

"Yeah well I didn't either, but here they are", Rika shrugged.

"Wait-", Cody spoke up, something had just struck him. "We're not in the digital world, so how's your Digimon here with us in the _real _world?", he asked. Tommy's eyes grew wide with wonder, he had wanted to know that too. Rika dove her hands into her pockets in a careless way seeming to think a moment before looking up at them and resorting with, "Yours can't come out of the digital world?"

"Well they do sometimes, but they can't be out all the time...", they both answered. Again they stared at her awaiting a response. "Well...I guess something went wrong with the digital codes and...here she is", Rika replied simply.

"Oh", they both nodded, though that was not the answer they were looking for.

"Whoa!" _Crash. _"Awww..." Everyone's heads snapped towards Jessie who had finally unrolled herself and now laid upon the dirty jungle floor. They all stared at her with small eye's. Getting to her feet, she looked Renamon in the eye.

"So, you're a _Digimon_? A _talking _Digimon?", Jessie questioned, as she brushed herself off, meanwhile still holding her gaze.

"I bet you're real rare...", she continued. Renamon blinked.

"Um not really...every Digimon can talk, and so yeah..."

"Enough of this. Renamon, she steals other creatures called Pokemon for a living, and she's trying to scope out your worth, well ha, I'd like to see you try and steal Renamon, she isn't like those dumb weak Pokemon your used to, she's an intelligent butt kicking machine, I wouldn't mess with her if I were you", Rika threatened. Jessie glared at Rika. _We'll just see about that..._she thought her, eye's flickering.

"Ahem, I don't mean to interrupt, but we do have a shelter to make, and it is getting late...", Cody trailed off suggestively.

"Your right, let's get those bamboo frauns", Rika agreed taking the lead with Renamon close behind, followed by a delighted Tommy and Cody...Jessie brought up the rear. In another part of the jungle, Kari, Sora, Madison, Mina, and Mihoshi, all were searching for firewood. Luckily it had been plentiful near the beach, so they didn't have to venture too far.

"So, what's it like being a Sailor Scout?", Madison asked Mina interestedly with one hand holding her camera and the other dragging a piece of fire wood to their pile they were collecting to carry back to camp.

"Dangerous", she began on a serious note, "But kina fun too", she added a bit brighter.

"Actually their hasn't been any real trouble to deal with lately if you exclude the fudes between Serena and Raye." By the puzzled look she was getting from Madison, Mina smiled and mumbled, "It's a long story..."

"So do you film anything in particular Madison? You seem pretty at ease with all this magic and weird stuff around you, I mean for someone who isn't, um...", Sora searched for the right words. Madison looked understanding in a cheerful way, she a been waiting to ramble about Sakura, Li, Kero, and all the others.

"Gifted in a magical way? I don't mind, it", she winked. "Anyways, I film magic actually. My friends are Cardcaptors, and they must fight evil and collect all the cards set accidentally lose by my best friend, Sakura", Madison stated with starry eye's just at the thought off all the great footage she had accumulated over the years.

"Wow", they all breathed.

"That's sounds like a whole lot of fun, I like my job as a galactic police officer, it's quite rewarding to solve a case, though my partner, Kiyone, always insists it's her handy work and intelligence that gets the job done, I let her think what she wants so I don't hurt her feelings, but I know I'm the smarter one of the bunch", Mihoshi chimed in, adding herself to the conversation. They all smiled strainedly at her and sweat dropped.

"Well since were on the topic, what's it like being, what do you call it? _Digidestains_?", Madison continued. Sora and Kari nodded, then looked thoughtful. "Hmm, I guess, fun, scary, dangerous, magical, and joyful all at the same time. I love my Digimon, Gatomon, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I just love spending time with her", Kari answered, looking a bit remorseful. "Though I haven't seen her in awhile..." Sora nodded again. "I haven't seen Biyomon either..." Both girls looked sad for a moment, but then perked up. "This looks like enough, huh?", Kari said implying to the decent pile of fire wood they had. "Yep", all the girls smiled happily. Just as they were carrying them back, out of the jungle stumbled Jessie and the others, Rika and her were considerablely more dirty than the boys, who carried their bamboo frauns with small eye's. What had happened?

_Flashback..._

"That's it you brat", Jessie exclaimed lunging after Rika after she had quietly insulated her. Falling into a pool of mud they fought.

"Get off me you old witch", Rika grumbled. Jessie turned even redder.

"_Old witch! _You're in for it now!", Jessie steamed. Forcefully, after a very tiring struggle, Rika finally managed to heave Jessie off her.

"Man...how much do you weigh?", Rika panted. That was it, Jessie took on an insane look. Rika wasn't intimidated, but Tommy and Cody had seen enough and begged Renamon to step in. She did so out of respect. Jessie charged towards Rika only to hit what felt like a brick wall. Looking up, her eye's met with two cold, dark, piercing ones. Swallowing, she backed off.

_End flashback..._

All the girls exchanged confused looks, then sweat dropped. Guess they would never know... Then a creature walked out of the jungle that startled them all, causing them to lose their piles of fire wood. It was Renamon. Snapping out of it, Kari and Sora smiled wider than they had before, it was a Digimon, most likely Rika's or Tommy's, though neither of them could tell since then had never seen Rika or Tommy's Digimon.

"Wow", Madison gasped grabbing the camera with both hands to steady herself.

"What do you think of your first Digimon Madison?", Sora asked amusedly after seeing her starry eye'd expression.

"It's so great! Boy Kero and Yue will be sooo jealous", she snickered. Nobody bothered to ask... Quickly they all picked up their piles and continued on towards camp. They got their in time to see the fading looks of shock upon everyone else's faces at the sight of Renamon. Of course, Ken was grinning.

"-Nice to meet you Renamon", he was saying.

"Same here", she nodded seeming to better respect all the attention she was getting as she became more comfortable with it. Madison zoomed in on Eli's charming face, capturing a look of deep thought. Ash looked skeptical at it.

"So It can talk? Heck even Meowth can do that, what so special about Digimon?", Ash asked without thinking, and that was something one should never do especially when Digimon are in question. Renamon narrowed her eye's. She had gotten a surprisingly more warm welcome than she had anticipated, due to all the respectful Digidestains here, but for those who were not that friendly, she didn't plan to be so nice back.

"Well, let me demonstrate then", Renamon began darkly. "With your permission that is Rika...", she then added quickly, though she knew her owner would never turn down a chance to show her true colors.

"Most certainly, send out one of your Pokemon Ash, Pokemon _are _fighting creatures, _aren't _they?", Rika persisted, challengingly. That was Ash's weakness, he couldn't, and wouldn't back down now. Turning his cap around he replied with, "You're on." Jumping forward from beside Ash was Pikachu. Renamon stepped forward and so the fight began. Ash called out an attack first, "Pikachu, thundershock now!" After having done this a million times to team rocket, Pikachu let out a powerful explosion of electricity. With perfect timing Renamon stepped out of the way. A stunned looking Ash stood on the opposite side of the battle field looking rather baffled.

"Renamon you know what to do..." Rika said confidently, a hint of pride in her voice. Renamon smiled, not missing this hidden message and sent her attack full force.

"Diamond storm", she cried. Suddenly a burst of what looked like pieces of sharp ice shot out at Pikachu. Ash's face grew gave, he knew that attack would be much more powerful than anything he had encountered in the Pokemon world, and it didn't help that he didn't know what was going to happen to Pikachu. With a split second left, Ash dove and grabbed Pikachu out of the way. The sharp shards had barely missed them.

"What are you doing?", Rika demanded.

"I forfeit", he mumbled, he didn't like to have to do it, but Pikachu could have been really hurt, and with no Nurse Joy around...

"Well, that's the smartest thing you've said all day", Rika remarked, though the coldness of her words didn't reach her eye's. Somehow she was touched by the measures Ash had just went through to pull his Pokemon out of the fight. Ash's ego was only merely damaged, whatever Rika had to say had no affect on him, he was used to hearing it from Misty.

"Well if were all satisfied with ourselves, why don't we finish up work here?", Zeniba appointed patiently. Everyone agreed to it. There was a pleasant bustle around camp again as everyone did their assigned jobs. Madison, now done with the firewood, was helping Eli build the shelter while at the same time rewinding her most recent footage, the beginning of Ash and Rika's battle.

"Oh, this is going to be so good", she giggled delightedly. Eli smiled at her, completing the roof. Ash had started a great fire with Charziard, lucky it was the only fire he started...Then, with help from Amy and Squirtel, Ash collected all the water the camp would need for awhile. Jessie and James, after many failed attempts to make themselves useful, sat on a lone patch of sand and planned devious plots to capture Renamon and Pikachu. Tommy and Cody, now done with their work, sat around the blazing fire and shared their Digimon experiences. Ken and Eli had gotten to know each other, and found they had plenty in common, both had been evil and tried to ruin their friends lives, both were now good, but struggled with the guilt they still carried, both were serious and determined individuals. Lin and Zeniba converstated over the last few bamboo frauns placed in the shelter, while Kari and Sora were busy getting interviewed by Madison who was interested by their adventures. Robin, who had to be the quietest on the tribe, stood at the waters edge in deep thought, though no one could tell what he was thinking about so intensely. Ash was playing with Pikachu, getting shot evil looks by team rocket, along with the sweet looks Mihoshi was sending Pikachu. ( It's so cute! ) Amy, Lita, Mina, and Darien, were enjoying some time talking about how Serena, Rini, and Raye would hold up...this made for a very humorous conversation. Meanwhile Rika, again, was keeping her distance from the rest of them, joined by Renamon in calm, watchful, silence. As the night wore down, Zeniba suggested they all gather around the fire and share ghost stories before heading off to bed. The tribe with the exception of Mihoshi, found this to be a good idea.

"I guess I'll start", Zeniba said in a low raspy voice, in great contrast to the cheerful and light one she usually spoke with. Everyone leaned in close, breathing softly, as to not break the moment. Zeniba cleared her throat..."It was a dark, cold, and rainy night. I was sitting alone in my warm house watching the rain drops splatter against my window when I suddenly felt a strong presence. I knew it couldn't be close to me, but it was close to my sister, Yubaba. I saw quick flashes of a great shadowed figure inching slowly through the streets on the way to my sister's bathhouse. I smiled for a moment, this would be interesting, but then a thought still prodded me, this dark thing, I couldn't see it clearly...what was it?", Zeniba questioned, the firelight reflecting off her face with an eerie orange glow. Madison swallowed in nervous anticipation as she filmed. Every set of eye's were round with wonder as Zeniba continued in a velvety tone, "I was then overcome by a horrible stench like you could never imagine. This, _thing_, smelt something awful. Again I found a smile on my face as I now knew for sure that it was going to invade Yubaba's bathhouse. The vision of this hazy creature was becoming clearer...", Zeniba went on, her voice rising as she approached the climax of her story. All heads where drawn as near as possible, not wanting to miss a word. Madison shivered. "This thing was...was...A stink spirit!", Zeniba cried out, everyone screamed on impulse. Then they all blinked stunndly. Why _did _they scream? What _was _a _stink spirit_? Was it even scary? Zeniba let out a cackle of laughter at their once terrified faces. Lin had been the only on not to scream as she knew it was a stink spirit Zeniba was talking about, she was there at the bathhouse with Chihiro on the night it arrived, and come to think of it...it wasn't actually a stink spirit at all, really a rich river god who had been polluted. Jessie was eyeing James with an unamused look.

"You scream like a girl", she scoffed.

"Hey-", he protested.

"Um what is a _stink spirit_?", Robin piped up, his eyebrow raised. The others also looked questioningly at the old lady. Her cackling finally subsided, and she gently answered with, "Why my dears it's a nasty, grimy, smelly, spirit that no one wants to come into contact with." Mihoshi shrieked,"Not, smelly, grimy, and dirty!" They all sweat dropped.

"No offense Zeniba, but don't you have anything better than that to tell?", Lin asked surprisedly. Zeniba laughed again. "Well of course, but I want you to all sleep tonight", she answered sweetly. They nervously sweat dropped again.

"Now who's next?", she added looking at Lin beside her.

"Okay, me", Lin grumbled. "It's called The Day When Haku Reappeared", she started making her voice vibrate spookily. Madison was getting scared again and tugged on Eli's sleeve. This story sounded to be promising..."Well, the day started like any other, I got up got dressed and headed down stairs to work. Strangely enough the mood around the workers seemed to be lighter than before, everyone was smiling. It didn't take me long to figure out why. Haku, the evil henchmen, was missing. Everyone was rejoicing, except the new girl Sen. She was worried about him. Personally, I think he had her brain washed...", Lin whispered in a matter a fact way. Everyone nodded and Lin continued. "Anyways, it turns out he had been gone for awhile, causing everyone even more joy, but then Sen disappeared too...Sen was my friend so naturally I started to worry. I waited a while though, so see if maybe she'd return, but at long last, she didn't. Distraughtly I went looking for her. I searched the bathhouse first and turned up nothing. Finally I decided to go down to the boiler room, where Kamaji works, he might know where Sen is...Down, down, down, I went, my heart beating fast. Soon I reached the sliding door that opened into the boiler room, slowly I slid it open...Then my heart stopped and my blood ran cold, do you know what I saw?...",Lin wondered as the tension mounted. Everyone except Zeniba, who shook her head yes, hastily shook their heads no.

"It was...Haku!", she exclaimed. Again everyone screamed terrified screams. Yubaba broke into more laughter. Then, as before, everyone blinked suddenly. That wasn't scary...

"What's so scary with that?", Kari finally spoke up. Everyone nodded.

"Well I guess you had to be there...", Lin muttered. Zeniba smiled kindly at her, "Thank you for sharing Lin, I'm sure they were all scared, I mean you heard them scream", she ensured. Next it was Mihoshi.

"Okay...a scary story huh? Well I was at a carnival on a case with Kiyone, she had told me that we were to go undercover to capture a thief that was hiding out here. So there I was walking along, watching people win prizes and ride the rides, It began to look like lots of fun so I decided to try some of the activities out. I mean Kiyone had said to act natural, and what was more natural than participating? Happily, I went and bought a pop first and an elephant ear, then I won a stuffed bear, and then, finally I finished off my day with a few roller coasters. Well when I got off the last one, Kiyone came walking up to me, though it looked more like stomping, but anyways, she asked me what I was doing, and I told her that I was _acting natural_, but for some strange reason she didn't seem to happy about it, but that's what she had said to do. She told me I should have been looking out for the thief and not having fun. I reminded her that having fun was apart of acting natural. I think she got the message since she didn't yell again and her face turned red. She then tried to drag me to our police car, but I wanted to make it up to her, so I offered to win her a prize, but she refused. So I tried to offer her my pop, but that's when it happened...", Mihoshi said, her voice trembling. Everyone who was practically sleeping through the first part, perked up, finally the story was getting good...

"The...the...the pop sprayed all over her! But then even worse, I felt my stomach flip flop and the next thing I knew I had puked all over my new bear...it was sooo horrible...I think I rode too many roller coasters...", Mihoshi wailed. Everyone had small eye's.

"There, there, it's all over", Zeniba said soothingly. Mihoshi sniffed.

"Wasn't that the scariest story yet?", she asked as she wiped her eye's. They all nodded, as to not hurt her feelings. Shortly after it was Robin's turn. "It was a Saturday afternoon, and I was home alone in the T-tower. Everybody else had gone grocery shopping...Or so I thought...", Robin began in his usual captivating and mysterious voice. This got everyone's attention again, finally, a scary story...

"I was playing video games, and had just beaten Cyborg's record, when I heard a sort of rattle. Curious, I stopped to check it out. Slowly I inched for the noise, it was coming from the fridge. Reaching out I grabbed the handle and whipped the door open. Nothing happened so I peered in, just then a blue, fur covered, monster jumped out and leached onto my face!" Everyone really screamed this time. "Panting, I tried to fight it off, finally it fell lifeless to the floor. Again I looked into the fridge to see if there were anymore blue, fur covered, monsters. Sure enough, tons of them were on the shelves, and what looked like a green mouse ran out from behind one, it turns out I wasn't the only one home, it was Beastboy and he was eating the blue, fur covered, monsters!", Robin went on. Everyone grimaced disgustedly at the thought of this...that Beastboy must just be awful..."But I guess it turns out that the blue, fur covered, things, were actually old, moldy, Tofu and not monsters at all. It was a close brush with the paranormal though...", Robin finished. His story left everyone with quezzy stomaches.

"Ahem, well thank you Robin, next", Zeniba smiled. It was Jessie's turn now. "This story is called The Day The Pretty Girl's Hair Got Chopped Off", Jessie started. Everyone sweat dropped, this sounded like a Mihoshi story repeat. "There once was beautiful girl who went in search of something in the woods. It was a large Forrest, but she didn't care, she could still hear the hum of what she sought, she gracefully, skillfully, elegantly, perfectly, softly-", Jessie was cut off by James who was clearing his throat. Everyone stared at Jessie with looks of confusion. "Well, yes, anyways, beautifully, she stepped out from her hiding place to ambush the thing she was in search for. There it stood, unsuspectingly, it was the right time and, in a split second she lunged after it, but it reacted with lighting speed and chopped...chopped...chopped", Jessie stammered becoming emotional. "The girl's beautiful long, flowing, captivating, full, shiny, stylish, silky-" Again Jessie was interrupted by James.

"It cut off your hair", he blabbed absently. Jessie's face filled with horror.

"How dare you James, this is a story, this isn't _real_", Jessie objected sending him a lethal glare. A burst of laughter erupted from Ash.

"Wait a sec, I remember that, wasn't it a Scyther that hacked it?", he questioned.

"Yeah, yeah it was", James confirmed, looking as thoughtful as a small smile appeared on his face, the memory was humorous. "And for weeks she pestered us about how her hair looked and we always had to say it looked nice whe-", James was silenced by a sharp jab in the side. Jessie's face burned red as she stood up then charged off in a huff. Everyone's small eyes followed her until she disappeared into the shelter.

"Well...", James began. "I guess it's my turn now." Everyone nodded slow nods. "Hmmm, oh here's a scary one, it was Princess Day, and we were unfortunately in town. The dark and evil Jessie laughed with gruesome delight, as today, in fact just like everyday, she'd get to employ her slaves, but at least she'd have an excuse now, if some caring soul asked what is wrong with her two bogged down companions. Yes the day was a most disastrous one, one filled with evil laughs, from dawn till dusk, she'd drag her poor thankless servants around, shop to shop, mall to mall, and a small break at a cafe. By night fall the poor man and his Pokemon were very close immobile. But she still laughed, that cold laugh...HA HA HA HA!", James exclaimed. Everyone jumped, but instead of feeling scared they ended up feeling bad for James.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I know what your going through, I mean I can only imagine what it'd be like to have to live with Jessie 24/7, very scary I guess...", Ash said offering his condolences. Next to go was Cody. He looked a little uncomfortable for a moment, but then mumbled, "There has been many scary moments in my life, but usually they were life threatening, mostly dealing with the life of my friends and Digimon, so I don't think I have anything to add", he stated somberly. Many eye's went downcast. Things as far as scary story telling were going, weren't getting any better, just sadder it seemed.

"Why don't we call it a night and save some story's for tomorrow night?", Zeniba suggested with the understanding that things weren't exactly going as she had planned. Everyone nodded in satisfied agreement. Quietly they all crept into bed...


	4. I Will Survive: The Interviews Badak

The interviews:

(Zeniba ) What did I think of today? Quiet pleasant, I'd say. I think we have a fine tribe and I'm sure we'll pull out a victory in tomorrow's reward challenge. Now I can't say we don't have _some _conflict, but it's certainly nothing we can't do away with. I'm very fortunate to have Lin with me, It's very nice to talk about familiar things such as the spirit world rather than have to be in wonder and question the others when we talk about their worlds. All in all I think we all will walk away from this with a better understanding of the worlds around us, I'm am very lucky to be on survivor. I'm also very happy with how quickly we were able to come together and build a decent camp. A job well done, I'd say. I can only imagine what Yubaba's camp looks like ( evil cackle ) Ahem anyways, I can't wait to win tomorrow and show my sister who's better!

( Lin ) What did I think of today? Kinda slow and interesting to say the least. I've been thanking my lucky stars since the very second I found out I would be with Zeniba rather than Yubaba ( shudders ) or even worse...Haku! ( cringes ) I don't even want to think about it...Anyways I think camp life is going okay, some of my tribe is...strange, like that Mihoshi girl and that Jessie... Both of them seem on the verge of serious breakdowns, and if we lose tomorrow, you know who's to blame...I don't think I'm the only one bothered by them either, Jessie and Rika clashed right of the bat, and Mihoshi, who hasn't a _certain _enemy yet, is getting on peoples nerves. We'll just see where tomorrow brings us...

( Ash ) What did I think of today? Miserable...and that's an understatement! I'm stuck on this island with the two worst people alive, things can't be worse...Wait- I take that back, I could be dead...Though other than living with those, annoying, frustrating, stupid, ugly, blind, obnoxious, irritating, self-centered, air heads, life at camp is pretty good, despite another equally inferiorating person named...Rika...I don't see how they could do this to me? Why me? Why them? Why here? Why now? ( hysterically ) I need some answers! ( Regaining control ) Ahem, I guess I'll just have to live with it and hope that the second we lose immunity challenge that I can persuade the rest of the tribe to vote them off.

( Jessie ) What did I think of today? Well don't get me started! How could I be put on a tribe with such inferior people? I mean come on, look at what I have to deal with...it's injustice! I will be suing! ( calms down ) At least our camp came together alright, no thanks to that Rika! ( fire in eye's ) I knew she spelt trouble from the moment I laid eye's on her...I swear I'll get back at her, nobody messes with me and gets away with it! She's in for a rude awaking...( evil laugh ) And I really hope that we don't have to do anything dirty for tomorrow's reward challenge, I mean that's James and Meowth's job... How typical, that fur ball's missing just went I need him most...

( James ) What did I think of today? Great!...well sorta... Jessie does have a fierce eye on me a lot more, constantly pulling me off to strategize, what if I don't want to? Of course she doesn't care... She sure hasn't made to many friends so far either, that could damage my reputation, I mean I'm with her all the time, people could think I'm just as bad as her...I really gotta put some space between us tomorrow...If only Meowth were here, we always dwell together, poor thing he's probably cold and lonesome on his tribe...( sniff ) Anyways, I do like the rest of my tribe, the people are friendly enough and we have a great shelter. I sure hope we win reward tomorrow, and I hope it's food too, I'm starving, we haven't eaten anything! ( stomach growls ) See what I mean! ( whimpers )

( Kari ) What did I think of today? Pretty good, and defiantly not what I was expecting...I can't believe I'm on the same tribe with two other new digidestain! It's amazing! I think having such a great thing in common will help later on in the game, It's always good to have some extra allies...Especially when we merge...I think that Zeniba's nice, she sure knows how to _kindly _give orders, and I think that's exactly what a good tribe needs. Mihoshi's a little...Ummm...different, but sweet just the same. Madison is refreshingly friendly, it's nice to see genuine excitement and interest when she wants to know about our adventures. Rika, though a Digidestain seems kind of distant, and hasn't really made an effort to get to know me, Ken, Cody, or Sora. Maybe that's just her nature? I sure hope we win tomorrow, I would love to show T.K and Davis I can mange without them...I can only imagine the expressions they'll have after having not seen in a _whole _day. ( sweat drop )

( Sora ) What did I think of today? Exciting, I'm really enjoying getting to know some of the people here, they all seem nice, and all have great stories to share. And wow, two new Digidestains? How lucky is that? I'm really happy I was put with Ken, Cody, and Kari...being stuck with Davis would have been disaster...No offense to the poor guy, but I can hear the whining for Kari now..."I can't remember her face...please Sora, help me remember!" ( sweat drop ) And it's also a bonus that I'm not stuck with T.K, while he usually doesn't act immature about Kari ( except when fighting for her ) who knows what weeks without her might do to him, I don't think I want to see...It will be funny to see Kari, T.K, and Davis's expressions tomorrow at the reward challenge, actually, if we want to win bad enough, we'll just leave Kari at the start and that'll stop both T.K and Davis from going anywhere ( snickers )

( Ken ) What did I think of today? I guess it was a learning experience? I'm comfortable with the people I know, but these other people don't know me, and well...I'm generally popular, so it's taking some time to get used to just being another face in the tribe. I couldn't be more grateful though. The plus side is I don't have anyone hounding me, or getting into my business, I can a few moment's peace with twenty people around, now doesn't that sound odd? I wonder how Yolie is doing on her tribe? Probably famously I would suspect, she usually doesn't have a problem with fitting in. I'd have to say I like my tribe so far, some people are a little strange, but their not dragging me into it so what do I care? As long as we can win together, I don't mind the conflict. And this goes to show you learn something new everyday, it turns out there's actually some one like me out there, poor guy, I had hoped I was the only one...But I do enjoy talking to someone who _actually _understands what I'm saying. And man do we have a lot it common...it's very odd...

( Cody ) What did I think of today? Neat! I can't believe there's _still _more digidestain! I can't wait to tell Mimi, Matt, Tai, Izzy, and Joe! And I can't wait to meet the other digidestain I was told about! I hope I can become good friends with Tommy, it's nice having someone your age to hang out with, at least I'm not the little kid anymore. I like Zeniba, she's warm and kind...kinda reminds of my grandma...anyways, Rika and Jessie seem, Ummm, to dislike each other. I'm sure glad Renamon broke up their fight, I had, had enough. That Madison sure seems to like filming people, when me and Tommy were talking tonight, she just kept coming around, it was a little unnerving... It would be great if we win tomorrow! I hope it's something good...like cake!

( Tommy ) What did I think of today? A bit lonely since I missed the other guys, but that was only at the beginning...after I met Madison things changed and soon I had new digidestain friends, a whole bunch of them! Cody's great, finally someone my age! Kari's nice, like an older sister...same with Sora, who is also very nice, Ken...well I didn't get to know him very well, but he sure seems cool! And Rika, I think I got to know her _too _well...man her and Jessie ( winces at the memory ) that was bad...lucky we had Renamon step in...I think Madison said something about interviewing me tomorrow, she's really great, I can't wait to be filmed! I'm really glad I made friends so fast, I was really bummed about being alone, I couldn't have been more lucky being placed with new, _friendly_, digidestain, for the most apart anyways, ( sweat drop ) and to be teamed up with someone as bright as Madison and someone as warm as Zeniba. Things look pretty good for me, the only thing that could make it better is that if we win tomorrow!

( Rika ) What did I think of today? A little boring to be honest, I'm glad I had Renamon to talk to. I bet Takato and Henry are doing terrible without me, I'm always having to fix some mistake of theirs...That Jessie is something from another dimension...I am not kidding, she lunged at me for no reason today! Talk about paranoid...I think our little fight scared the two little boys, but they'll be fine, it just teaches them to keep away from that crazy woman, that poor James...( sighs ) I guess it isn't my day today since I also have Ash to put up with, I mean I didn't come her for friends, far from that obviously, but I didn't want to make enemies on the first day...which I don't really know how that happened, I mean I completely stayed away when I wasn't needed...I guess things will be better if we win tomorrow...

( Mihoshi ) What did I think of today? Hmm let's see, I think it was nice. I like my tribe, but I miss my friends...Though I'm making new friends. I hope we all can be one happy tribe, though it looks as though some of us are a little angry with each other, like Ash, and Rika, Ash and Jessie, Ash and James...Hmmm...once I think about it sure looks like a lot of people are picking on Ash ( innocent smile ) I'd have to say though, there aren't many other problems. Zeniba is nice and she makes sure the jobs around camp get done. And I _love _Pikachu, what an absolutely adorable creature ( stars in eye's ) I hope we win the reward challenge tomorrow, it would be sooo sad to lose...but then again, it might be sad for the other teams...Awww I don't like having to make other people sad...and I don't like being sad...Awww...I hate being confused.

( Amy ) What did I think of today? Interesting, I think I learned a lot actually ( grin ) I've calculated our odds at winning the reward challenge and we scored higher than expected, this of course, is very good news. I don't think we're very bad team at all, in fact, I think we all have a kind of understanding with each other, well, at least some of us...I can't say that Ash is very _friendly _and he comes off Ummm...cocky? But I'm sure things will come together tomorrow. Now that I'm here I've also calculated my odds at winning, and some others, like Serena, Rini, Ash, ect. Some results were what I had anticipated, like Ash getting voted off at the next tribal council if he doesn't keep his temper in check, and of course the odds for Serena were a bit low, but I don't think I should count her out yet, I just won't make an alliance with her any time soon... ( sweat drop ) And as for me, I scored as I had thought, my calculations put me somewhere in the final four, from there it's to hard to tell, quite satisfying news if I do say so myself ( bright smile )

( Mina ) What did I think of today? Fun! It was great getting out and meeting new people, although the trip here wasn't the greatest. I'm happy I got put on a tribe with Lita, Darien, and Amy, it makes strategizing much easier ( wink ) I've steered clear of Ash, Jessie, and Rika, they all have targets on their backs, and I don't think I want it to rub off on me. I'm just glad Serena's on another tribe, I mean she's great, but I can just see her and Ash going at it, both of them have such tempers compared to my mild one ( sweet smile ) I think Zeniba is an asset to our tribe right now, I think she puts just enough order to keep things going, and not too much so we're annoyed with her. I hope tomorrow's reward challenge is some kind of food, I'm starved and anything we have to eat is gross, so food, please some food! Even if it is food though we'll probably lose with Rika, Ash, and Jessie fighting...( sweat drop ) I'll try to do my best to motivate my tribe.

( Lita ) What did I think of today? Pretty relaxed, I mean, there was some fighting, but over all I think we had a pretty calm day, which was nice, because tomorrow the game really starts...I'm very lucky to be on the same tribe as Amy, Mina, and Darien, I only hope Serena, Rini, Hutaro, and Raye aren't having a hard time ( sweat drop ) I was shocked how late it got while we were telling stories tonight, though none were really _scary _some made me jump. It was too bad I couldn't make dinner tonight, I know Mina and a few others were hungry, but Zeniba thought it was a good idea to get some shut eye, so tomorrow I'm going to make a winning breakfast so we can win reward...that is if we can leave the starting line with Ash, Rika, and Jessie. I hope they can pull it together...

( Darien ) What did I think of today? Well interesting I guess... I wasn't really sure what to expect to be honest, but now that I'm here, it's well...interesting...It's strange to be away from Serena, not _bad _strange, just different strange. I miss hanging out with Rini too, I hope she and Serena are doing alright, I about fell over when I heard they were _both _going to be on the same tribe, poor people...With the way they fight their likely to vote either each other off first, or the tribe will turn against them...Amy seems to think though, that Serena and Rini will be here awhile, I guess we'll see... It's nice to be with the rest of the girls here, I'm sure our friendships will help us all advance in the game. Some weird other people we've got on our tribe though, Jessie, James, Ash, Rika, we need to keep a close eye on them...things could get ugly, luckily I've had experience breaking up fights ( sweat drop )

( Robin ) What did I think of today? Pretty lonely actually, I miss watching Cyborg and BB fight over what were going to have for lunch, I miss Raven exploding at BB for breaking her concentration, I miss Star asking me a whole bunch of questions, I even miss tearing up the T-tower in search of the legendary remote ( sighs ) I hope the merge isn't too far away, It'll be nice to at least see them all tomorrow at reward challenge. Well at least I can't say it's boring over here, there's defiantly _more _than enough personality to go around. I hope I can build some alliances, it's never to late to start, right? At least I'll have some time to practice my moves ( flashes a grin ) I think I'll plan some more gadgets too, more can never hurt...I hope the bickering stops between Ash, Rika, Jessie, and James, I can see them really hurting our performance tomorrow, I know for sure I'm not making any of them official Titians...


	5. I Will Survive: Kera Day 1

Day 1

The Kera Tribe

Observantly Yue watched Eli and Madison slip over the side of the boat. He would be put on a tribe with the remaining twenty, which included ( much to his dismay ) Ruby and Spinner

_At least I'm not stuck with Kero,_ he thought thankfully, he could just see the chaos now...

"Looks like we're going to be on a tribe together", Ruby said excitedly.

"Yippe", Spinner muttered dryly, "just what I need, to be seperated from Master and stuck with you guys."

"You think I like this arrangement? I would much rather be with Sakura and the others", Yue resorted stiffly. Spinner returned this with a firey glare.

"Oh come off it you two, this is going to be great!", Ruby insisted pulling them both to her side in a kind of head lock. Both Yue and Spinner squirmed uncomfortably and tried to get away, but Ruby only squezzed tighter.

"Well you remaining castways will be the Kera tribe, Indoneisan for monkey", Jeff announced. Ruby released them and clasped her hands together in a thrilled way.

"Aww, we're the monkey tribe", she swooned. Yue rubbed his neck and sent her sharp looks from the corrner of his eye.

"That settles it, I wish you all the best of luck", Jeff finished, with a nodd towards them before handing off the map and allowing the new Kera tribe down to their raft. Yue stepped up to the rail and looked the rope net over critically. In one swooping motion he comfortably flew himself down and took a seat with Spinner following closely. Ruby stood on deck looking pouty, she wasn't in her true form and would have to crawl down. Spinner and Yue gave her smug smiles.

"Arn't you coming Ruby?", Spinner inquired expectantly. Ruby just stuck her tounge out at him then lunged off the deck, gracefully landing in the raft along side of them.

"Show off...",Spinner muttered. Ruby winked playfully. Slowly the small raft filled and the tribe Kera was finally assembled. Yue scanned the many faces who looked at him with curiousity. He couldn't help noticing most of them were kids.

_I'm suposed to out wit, out last, and out play, a bunch of kids?_

After a few moments of content staring a voice broke the silence, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get to that island!" Broke from his concentration Yue looked up to see that a tall blonde haired girl was speaking. "-hmmm, let me see...there has to be some kind of ores on this dinky boat..." Yue looked to below his feet, he had sat right next to them and before he knew it the girl was scrambbling his way. "There they are!", she cried out triumphantly, pulling them out from under Yue with out any explanation. Ruby and Spinner sinckered, Yue sent them death glares. "-now who's rowin'?", the girl asked brightly. She was met at first with blank stares, but then, despreately wanting to get going, Yue snatched one from her hand.

"Uh, okay, anyone else?", the girl babbled on.

"Ugh, how embarssing, give me one", a little girl with pink hair mumbled misrably as she snatched one up too.

"Can I have one?", another girl asked kindly, she was sitting next to the pink haired girl.

"Sure thing there Hotaru", the blonde girl beamed as she handed one over.

"Thanks", the girl replied politely.

"Your welcome, now, I still have quite a few left and I know Raye really needs a workout...", the blonde girl continued suggestively as she stuck a paddle in the face of a girl with long black hair. The Raye girl glared at the blonde girl with raging eye's.

"Your the one who needs a workout!", she steamed, "Why don't you row?" A sour look grew on the bubbly blonde's face, smugly she replied with, "Can't, I sprained my pinky remember?" At this Raye looked ferious.

"That was weeks ago!", she protested angrily.

"Geez...such a temper...", the blonde muttered.

"Umm, I'll have an ore", a small girl spoke up. She sat next to a funny looking man who seemed to be in what looked like a long black cloak and wore a white mask, he nodded for one too. The blonde quickly handed them the two paddles then promptly pulled down on her eyelid and stuck out her tounge at Raye before taking a seat. Irritatedly Raye picked up the ore the blonde girl had dropped and they all began stroking. About thirty mintues in, signified by the blonde's whining ( that sounded nothing short of her dying ), they decided it was time to trade.

"Owww, I think my arm's about to fall off", she whimpered.

"Don't get to close to the water then, I hear sharks can smell blood a mile away", the little girl with pink hair said darkly. The blonde cried out and scrambled away from the edge.

"Why did you tell me that you little brat!", she snapped, all the while maintaining an annoying whine.

"Just saving your life...", the little girl insisted matter-a-factly. The blonde wailed some more.

"Get ahold of yourself Serena", Raye barked.

"I can't when my arm is going to fall off!", the blonde protested feverantly.

"...and ate by sharks...", the little girl added. Hotaru sat, sunk back in her seat, embrassedly as Raye and Serena fought across her.

"- your so mean!"

"-oh grow up!"

"Waaa!"

"Ahrrr!"

Suddenly silence engulfed the tourmented raft. Realizing how loudly they were yelling ( not to mention the scene they were causing...) Serena and Raye haulted their fighting abruptly and were met with small eye's staring back at them.

"Heh, heh, heh", Serena laughed nervously, "Sorry?" Raye sent her one more glare before sitting again.

"Umm, how about we just switch already?", a little girl with blue pigtails suggested into the vast and uncomfortable silence. Everyone nodded and picked up an ore. The rest of the trip there was non-stop, though not as quiet as it could have been ( Serena still whimpered and sat in the middle of the raft...) Finally as they drew closer some shouts of excitment were heard. Suddenly a cat like creature nobody had noticed jumped up on the front of the raft. Everyone looked up in surprise. Apperantly it had expected them all to freeze, and cried, "Stop!" Slowly they complied. Confused looks were sent around. Then the cat like creature smiled a mischievous grin and took out it's claws, hovering them inches above the _inflatable_ raft. There was an intake of breath.

"Uhhh, what an ugly cat", Serena muttered. No one could argue. At this the cat brust out it's demands,

"I'm not some _ugly _cat, my name's Meouth, and I'm going to steal all your pokemon for team rocket, so surrender...or meet your doom...", Meouth said grimly as he poked a tiny hole in the raft. There were crys of protest.

"Pokemon! What the heck are _pokemon?_", a green boy exclaimed.

"Team rocket? That sounds like a lousy video game...", another boy remarked.

"Waaaa, I don't want to get wet! Waaaa!", a spoiled looking girl cried.

"Me either!", Serena started in. "Waaaa!" Through the distress a boy with spiky black hair and red head band approuched the cat. There was Silence. Both Serena and the spoiled girl watched in mid-wail.

"Not one of you", Meouth complained.

"Alone Meouth? Doing team rocket's bidding without Jessie and James? They have you trained well", the boy commented thoughtfully as he reached down to pick the cat up by the scruf of it's neck. Quickly Meouth ducked out of the way and sprang into the air. Skillfully the boy grabbed him. The whole raft held their breath as they waited to see who had prevailed. The boy laid face down, slowly he sat up and much to the tribe's horror Meouth was looking up at them sheepishly as two sets of punture holes we visable in the bottom of the raft.

"Oh no! We're sinking! I'm going to drown, no- worse, I'm going to be eaten by sharks!", Serena cried hysterically.

"Don't look now, but I see a fin", the small girl with pink hair pointed out.

"Rini that is not funny!", Serena objected, wailing evermore.

_Great everyone on my tribe is a basket case_, Yue thought as he sat back with Ruby and Spinner and watched the drama unfold.

"This is better than the movies, we're right in the action", Ruby smirked.

"Please Ruby, try not to enjoy yourself so much, they are your tribemates", Spinner reminded implacatingly.

"Geez...who made you Master?", Ruby sniffed.

"This is no time to create our own disputes, let's get to shore", Yue interjected as he stood.

"-I'm not kidding, look!", Rini insisted pointing towards the water. Sure enough a terrifing fin was cutting through the ocean around them.

"Waaa!', Serena screamed, brusting into more fits, her cries of panic joined by the spoiled girl as water continued to flood the hopeless raft.

"Wait a mintue, that's no shark...", said a boy whose almost entire body was made up of what looked to be machine. Just then the shark transformed into a green boy.

"Nope, it's just me", the boy assured. Serena and the spoiled girl colasped into a greatful heap.

"I don't know about you all, but I want to get to camp, and as you can see we're sinking so, let's get a move on", Yue said suggestively as he took to the air.

"Hey, take me with you I don't want to swim", Ruby protested.

"I'm not carrying you anywhere", Yue objected.

"It's just water Ruby, toughen up", Spinner added as he joined Yue in the sky. Ruby sent them resentful glares.

"You'll regreat this", she warned as she dived into the clear water. Reluctantly she was followed by the rest of their tribe, until only Serena and the spoiled girl remained, up to their knees in water, but they refused to abandon ship.

"Oh come on Serena, your already half-way wet", Raye groaned.

"And I dont plan to get the other half", Serena stated stubbornly.

"Mimi, you can't stay there all day, according to my calculations you only have another ten mintues, why waste time?", a boy with short blue hair and glasses asked the spoiled girl. For a moment she remained firm, but then her expression wavered and she jumped in.

"Aww, my new dress", she whined. Now all that was left was Serena.

"Chicken Serena?", Rini challanged. Serena's face grew fiery.

"Am not", she cried as she jumped in.

"Now why couldn't we have done that an hour ago?",Yue muttered, holding his head. Finally with all their tribe mates in tow the small group made their way to the island.

"Eww, I must have drank a gallon of salt water", Serena moaned.

"Actually that's not scientifically correct, you'd surely be dead", the boy with the blue hair and glasses from before, spoke up.

"Are the scienctists at their lab, _me?_", Serena prosisted.

"Well- no, but", the boy stammered.

"I rest my case", Serena inturupted. Ten mintues later an exhausted Kera tribe srcambled onto the beach. Yue and Spinner landed feeling quite refreashed after their short flight, though the same could not be said for the others as they all laid panting.

"You-you-are-horrible-", Ruby said between pants, staring up at Spinner and Yue lothingly. Yue and Spinner exchanged unfazed looks. It was quite awhile afterwards before the tribe came around. The Mimi girl began to whine about her dress again, Serena wailed about her arm being _this _close to falling off, Raye was yelling at Serena, and the Meouth creature was fighting with the spiky haired boy.

"Ahem", Yue began as he inturupted the newly developing chaos. Everyone looked up.

"Since you all seem to be regaining your strength", Yue stated as he scaned the spiky hair boy with Meouth in a kind of headlock, "Why don't we start on our camp?", he suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and the work began.

"Okay, now, who wants to get the water?", Yue asked as everyone looked around. When no one answered, Yue tried again, "How about you, you, you, you, and you, go get water?" Rini, Serena, Hotaru, Mimi, and the girl with the strange friend, all pointed to themselves questioningly.

"Us?", Serena wonderd.

"Yes, have a problem with it?", Yue persisted with one of his hard stares.

"Uhh, nope", Serena cowerd.

"Good", Yue smiled, "On to other business like who will get the fire wood and start a fire?" More shifty looks were sent around, but then a few hands shot into the air.

"Okay", Yue nodded satistfiedly to Raye, Ruby, the strange man in the mask and cloak, the small girl with the blue pigtails, and the blue haired boy with the glasses.

"Well that settles it, the rest of you will help me collect the bamboo frauns and then assemble our shelter", Yue instructed. Once all the jobs had been assigned they all headed out.

"Great I'm stuck with you ya little runt", Serena gumbled at Rini as she tried to read the map that lead them to their well.

"I'm not the one who put us together, believe me I don't want to be with you, your a total embarssment", Rini scoffed.

"Hey!", Serena cried offendedly.

"Could we please try to get along?", Hotaru suggested sweetly.

"How much farther? Do we have to go into the jungle? My dress might get torn...", Mimi fretted.

"Well I'm trying to see...", Serena replied squinting at the map as she was having difficulties reading it.

"I know your brain is backwards, but can you really read upside down?", Rini questioned dryly.

"What? What's that suposed to mean?", Serena snapped tearing her eye's away from the map to glare at Rini.

"I mean you have the map upside down genius", Rini pointed out.

"Why you little-", Serena raged.

"Hey, it's not my fault-", Rini objected.

"Could I see the map?", the small girl with the strange friend, wondered.

"I supose", Serena agreed uncertainly.

"Good, now we'll finally get somewhere", Rini muttered. With both hands free now Serena cased Rini ahead. Everyone sweatdropped.

"What's up with them?", Mimi asked confusedly.

"It's nothing new, their always like that", Hotaru sighed.

"Oh...", Mimi and the other girl nodded.

Moments later it was decided that they would have to trek into the jungle after all.

"Ooooh, I _really_ don't want to go in there", Mimi complained.

"It's says we have to", the girl with the map confirmed.

"Eww, arn't there like..._bugs_", Serena said as they all stood at the jungle's edge, peering in aprehensively.

"...and scary animals...", Rini added. There were slow nodds.

"But we have to get the water, I'm sure it's not in there too deep", Hotaru insisted as she fought her way in. Hesitantly, they followed.

_Swack_

"Ouch! Rini I _am _walking behind you", Serena protested as another branch slapped her in the face.

"Oops, sorry", Rini called back innocently.

"Once I get up there...", Serena threatened.

"Look! I see it!", Hotaru announced excitedly. Quickly they all hurried towards her and sure enough their well stood before them.

"Good work Hotaru! Let's get some water and get out of here!", Serena declared.

"Now...", Serena continued as she pulled the lid off, "Who's got the water jugs?" There was silence.

"Anybody?", Serena proded.

"I thought you had them", Rini replied giving Serena an irritated look.

"I had the map", Serena snapped in her defense.

"I'm afriad I don't have them either...", Hotaru answered, defeatedly. Mimi and the other girl shook their heads no also.

"Great, just great, we're going to have to go _all _the way back now", Serena steamed feriously. Frusteratedly the group stomped back to camp. Meanwhile Raye, Ruby, the strange man in the mask and cloak, the small girl with the blue pigtails, and the blue haired boy with the glasses were all moving along the jungle collecting fire wood.

"So this spot looks good", Ruby suggested. Everyone looked around at the many branches that sacttered the ground and agreed. After a few moments of silent searching, Ruby's curiousity got the better of her.

"Um, so where are you from?", she questioned interstedly at the odd man with the black cloak and white mask. He looked towards her and nodded with a series of of strange noises, "_Uha, Uha, Uha._" Ruby twitched.

"I'm sorry what?", she presisted.

"_Uha, Uha, Uha"_, he replied paiently. Ruby looked at the rest of her group in puzzlement.

"Maybe he speaks a forgien language?", the boy with the blue hair and glasses said excitedly.

"_Uha, Uha, Uha_", he tried.

"_Uha, Uha, Uha, Uha"_, the man replied a little more meaningfully.

"_Uha, Uha, Uha, Uha, Uha"_, the boy went on.

"_Uha, Uha, Uha, Uha, Uha, Uha"_, the man answered.

"_Uha, Uha, Uha, Uha, Uha, Uha, Uha"_, the boy continued, deeply emersed in his converstaion.

"You actually understand him?", Ruby wondered skeptically.

"No, but it's sure fun", the boy said brightly. The whole group fell over anime style.

"So what's your name?", Ruby asked the boy.

"Joe, what's your's?", Joe answerd, struggling with a branch half his size.

"Ruby", she replied with a toss of her hair.

"I'm Raye", Raye piped up, tossing another branch into the pile.

"I'm Sasami", the sweet girl with blue hair added as she carried a whole bunch of branches to the pile, raising an eyebrow at Joe and his _one _stick.

"_Uha"_, the odd man chimed in. Everyone stared at him blankly and then continued on. Soon they had accumulated enough to take back to camp ( though they had to make more than one trip due to Joe's inabilty to carry more than one branch at a time ) Back on the beach Serena's group was tromping back with all the water they could carry.

"Ugh, I'm not going to have an arm _left_ after this show", Serena grumbled as she heaved her heavy water jug along. No one else was really happy with carrying their's either.

"Oww, my arm is killing me", Mimi complained.

"Just a bit further", Rini assured as she almost tripped over her own feet in trying to drag her jug after her. Finally they all came to a stop in front of Yue, panting.

"Well here they are", Serena said accomplishedly.

"Thanks, but you forgot one", Yue answered implying to a jug that sat at his feet. All the girls exchanged a look.

"No way am I going back again", Serena refused with a look that could of even intimadated Eli. Yue stared back at her with a look of mild amusment and even a bit of aprehension.

"Fine, don't, we'll fill it tomorrow. You've all done good work, take a rest", Yue commented before returning to shelter building. The group let out a small sigh of relief. Soon after Ruby and company arrived as well with their last pile.

"There you go", Ruby said statistfiedly.

"Thanks, be sure to lite a big one", Yue said giving her an encourging pat on the shoulder as he past her with more bamboo frauns. Ruby's eye's followed his retreating back with venom. Sighing annoyedly she lead the group to dig a fire pit. Slowly the roof, walls, and sleeping platform of the shelter were constructed.

"These just need to be tied", Yue said as he made final adjustments. Spinner nodded and quickly knotted two bamboo frauns together. Finally the whole tribe was able to stand back and admire their work. A nice blazing fire burned off to the side, while water boiled over it, the jugs set nearby, and then there it was, their shelter.

"Only a one roomed shelter? Isn't that kinda basic? I mean, don't we want to make a statement?", Ruby scrutinized.

"It does make a statement", Yue replied glancing at her. "It says, I'm sturdy, I'll keep you dry, and I provide a place to sleep. Tell me what else should it say? Welcome to the diva shelter with it's very own salon?" Ruby glared back at him.

"Well it still should atleast have more than one room..."

"It has plenty of room, just ask the hardworking people who built it", Yue insisted. Ruby felt her cheeks burn red. Sensing a dangerous vibe between them, Spinner was quick to clear the air in a spur of the moment suggestion, "I agree it looks great, deffiantly something we should celebrate, how about our own party as a tribe?" Many faces brightened at the idea, including Yue and Ruby's.

"Good thinking Spinner", Ruby grinned as she pintched his cheeks teasingly.

"You do not do that to a guardin", he protested sourly.

"Aww what's that, wittle Spinny-poo?", Ruby replied sweetly, ignoring his objections and taking ahold of his cheeks again. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Well let the festivities begin!", the green boy cried. After some debate it was decided that they would play some games and have some entertainment and dancing, not to mention food, which was on everybody's mind.

"First game", a smart looking boy announced, "Will be the makeshift-horse shoes!" The tribe devided into two seperate lines of ten and then began the competition. First up was boy with blonde hair and a white hat ( which kinda looks like Gilligan's come to think of it...lol! ) Slowly he approuched with his three makeshift rings ( seashells ) A stick suck out of the sand ominously ahead of him.

"Go T.K!", Joe, Mimi, and a boy with viberant orange hair, cheered.

"Well doesn't someone have a fan club?", Ruby remarked with an eyebrow raised. T.K flushed red in embarssment.

"Don't listen to her, she's just jealous she doesn't have any friends to support her", Yue stated crisply. Obviously the tension hadn't broke between the two. Carefully T.K tossed his first ring...and missed.

"It's okay, try again!", Mimi encourged. T.K smiled and nodded, then tossed the second ring...and it swiped the top.

"Third time's a charm", Joe quoted. Determinedly he tossed his last ring and...it hit!

"Yay!", Mimi, Joe, and the boy with the viberant orange hair cried. T.K bowed playfully and then took a seat on the sidelines.

"So that was one point for..._T.K_", Serena noted as she drew a point in his collum. Next to go was an interesting boy with sandy blonde hair and goggles strapped to his head, while in the second line Rini had just finished with zero points.

"Come on, let me see you get three", the smart looking boy challanged the boy with goggles good naturedly.

_Do all these kids know eachother?_, Ruby thought unamusedly. Accepting the challange the boy tossed his first ring...which unsurprisingly missed.

"Give it another go", the smart boy prodded. Again the boy with goggles tossed a ring...and though it was closer, it missed.

"Don't tell me there will be no hits?", the smart looking boy wondered, urging his friend to prove him wrong. The last ring was tossed...and for a moment it seemed he had hit it, the boy had even broke into a victory dance, but then it bounced off, barely an inch away. The boy's face fell.

"Oh well, so you won't be the horse shoe champion", he shurgged.

"No points for...", Serena began. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Takato", the boy answered on his way to the sidelines.

"_Takato_", she finished. In the next line the green boy had gone and had amazingly landed all three rings, but the boy who was almost all machine was crying foul-play.

"He _cheated_. It's _cheating _to turn into a garaffe and basically drop the rings on the post", the boy protested.

"Hey, I was like this when we started, just because I'm more _equiped _for the job than you doesn't make me a cheater", the green boy argued. Everyone thought this over and decided the machine boy was right.

"Sorry, but it isn't your true form", Yue shurgged.

"..._poor losers_...", the boy muttered under his breath as he joined T.K, Takato, and Rini in the sidelines.

"Your name?", Serena wondered.

"That's Beast boy, and I'm Cyborg", the boy who was almost all machine answered, "and I'm about to make three rings _fairly_, because I am the most _equiped _person for the job", Cyborg went on, giving beast boy an implacating look. One...two...three...every ring missed.

"I-I, I must have programed too much strength into my system, maybe my caculations were alittle off...", he stammered checking himself for errors.

"_Or maybe your just bad at it_", Beast boy chimed in. Cyborg looked like he was going to have a system melt down.

"Ummm, _Cyborg_, no points...", Serena quickly jotted down. As the late afternoon wore on, both lines had seen some great hits and some embarssing misses.

"-and two for...", Serena asked the boy with the spiky black hair.

"Tracy", he answered, taking a seat with the majority of his tribe. Slowly the two lines dewindled down to two people, Yue and Ruby. Everyone watched with nervous expressions.

"Watch me make three", Ruby smirked, her eye's flashing competively.

"Misses?", Yue questioned without missing a beat. Ruby shot him leathal looks then tossed her ring feverantly...and it hit!

"Hmmm", Yue said thoughfully. With out notice ( without looking! ) he tossed his ring followed by the familiar _clunk _of a hit. Much of the tribe expected nothing short of a royal blow up from Ruby in return, some even found themselves backing up, but she remained silent and made another shot...that hitting too. With the game turning so unpredictable the group held their breathes as Yue made another effort-less hit.

"Now wait just one moment", Spinner finally interjected. "Who says your not using magic? In fact I _know _your using magic, and that's called _cheating _and _abusing_ the privilege. Let me see you both make a _real _shot", Spinner challanged. Yue and Ruby gave him disgruntled looks for ruaining their glory. He just smirked smugly back.

"Hey- you busted me for cheating and all the sudden you can?", Beastboy cried in an outrage. Yue shurgged, "Everybody agreed _you _shouldn't cheat."

"Injustice!", Beastboy declaried.

"Give it a rest BB, it's not like you'd win anyways", Cyborg reamarked.

"_With three hits?_", he protested. There was a sudden _Clunk. _Everyone diverted their attention from Beast Boy to Ruby who looked satistfied with herself.

"There, no magic at all", Ruby put simply, "Well were waiting..." Yue gave her a glare then turned to toss his ring...and it missed. There was a great silence...a great, great, _great_, silence. Yue finally moved from his froze position to face Ruby, though shockingly she looked nowhere near as pleased as he would have thought, infact her eye's almost seemed to blaze as the sunset behind her.

"I guess you win", he began. Her betrayed look remained. She stared at him with her arms crossed, seeming as though in some kind horrible disbelief.

"Cut the act", she snapped then stormed off. The whole tribe watched her go stunndly. Everyone looked from one another in confusion. No victory dance? No victorious laugh? No jumping up and down? No tormenting words? No ranting, raving, or gloating? Who was she and what had happened to Ruby?

"What?...", Yue questioned Spinner, if anyone knew Ruby, it was him. Spinner looked tired.

"Why did you let her win?", he asked instead. If Yue had been taken off guard, it never showed.

"What do you mean..."

"_I mean_, why did you let her win?", Spinner persisted. Yue's eyes flickered coldly.

"I didn't." His words closed the matter. There was an undeniable shift in the air around them.

"Well...who's up for game two?", the green boy coaxed, trying to brighten the mood. Slowly the rest of the tribe agreed to it.

"The second game will be", the smart looking boy began, "the beach race!" Everyone was excited for this one. Quickly they all assembled ( except Ruby ) at the starting line (a strip of seaweed ) Tracy was sitting this round out and would be the Ref.

"On your marks...get set...go!", he cried. They were off, though Serena and Rini, who had been hazardously placed next to eachother ( the work of Raye ), fell to the ground in a wrestle. Mimi had been holding her own pretty well when she tripped, fell, and ripped her dress. She now sat whining in the middle of the track with the rest of the tribe trying to dodge her, Joe was unsucessful. Avioding the road obstacle, the odd man and the girl that was his friend ran past. Not surprisingly Yue was in the lead, but he was closely trailed by Spinner, T.K, Takato, and the smart looking boy. Somewhere along the way Cyborg had caught Beastboy in a net, only to have him get out and chase Cyborg around as a T-Rex. Sasami and Hotaru managed to be a match for eachother and brought up the rear. The boy with viberant orange hair had found himself a problem with Meouth as they both duked it out a little ahead of the girls, they on the other hand waited paiently for one to run the other into the water. And so the race worn on fericely and steadly, one by one, many fell behind until it was just Yue in a mere jog down the beach.

_Poor kids, they had no chance againist me_, Yue thought sympathetically when suddenly- Raye shot up past him! Looking back at him to relish in his shocked expression she smiled, though much to her disappointment he didn't look surprised in the slightest. With the finishing line drawing close, Yue spead up, but Raye was determind to win and continued to push ahead. It was a tense finish as it seemed they both tied.

"Well with no photo finish...", Tracy shurgged. With good sportsmanship Raye and Yue settled on it as a tie and shook hands.

"Last game", the smart looking boy announced. "Twister!" Everyone froze. Twister?

"Yeah Twister!", Beastboy cried as he laid down the last leaf on the makeshift board he had created. Without notice Ruby walked up looking strangely pleasent, "I'll play if I can be the Spinner." And so it was set, the first challangers being, Serena, Rini (Raye's doing again), Meouth, Tracy, Cyborg, Beastboy, Joe, and the odd man.

"Okay", Ruby said as they all assembled, two to each side of the board. There was a slight pause as Ruby spun...

"Right foot..._leaf_ ", she ordered. Everyone stuck there right foot onto the leaf.

"Serena...that's your left", Rini critizied. Serena steamed at her, but changed feet.

"Moving on...", Ruby continued as she gave Beastboy's bark arrow another spin.

"Left foot..._seashell_", she instructed. This time Serena got it right, and the other followed in suite.

"This hurts", Serena whined, "I wanna know who chose seashells for us to lean on?..."

"Yeah this kinda does...", Joe piped up. BeastBoy just grinned innocently from across the board.

"Alright...", Ruby went on, spinning again, "left hand..._leaf"_

Stiffy everyone tried to reach the leaf which was situated uncomfortably far away from Joe, Rini, Serena, and the odd man. Beast boy, Cyborg, Meouth, and Tracy, had an easy time as they all just bent down. Serena went to set her hand down when the odd man reached for the same one. Realizing this he calmly said, "_Uha._" Serena's skin crawled.

"Uhhhh", she stammered, while trying to maintain her balance with one hand off the board.

"_Uha, Uha_", the man insisted.

"_Uha, Uha, Uha", _Joe chimed in.

"It's okay I have some experiance in this...", he assured Serena.

"_Uha, Uha, Uha, Uha, Uha"_, he went on.

"Ummm", the girl who was the odd man's friend, inturupted.

"It's okay, I've got this handled", Joe persisted and went to continue his pointless conversation.

"But your weirding him out...", the girl protested.

"I-I- what?", Joe stared her confusedly, regaining composure, he managed, "I think I know more than you do about how to talk to foreign creatures, even if you had atleast half the credits I have..."

"I speak his language", the girl cut in, slightly defensive. With a great cry Serena colapsed.

"That was my bad arm!", she wailed.

"I'm sorry you fell, he was offering you to share the leaf with him", the girl went on.

"Awww", Serena moaned, but left the board with less protest then anyone imagened possible ( maybe she was more than a little freaked out?...)

"One down, seven to go", Ruby remarked as she spun. And so the game continued...until one by one they fell after being twisted into many difficult posistions. Meouth and Tracy dropped at the same time due to Meouth poking Tracy's hand with his claw, natually Tracy took him down with him.

"_Cheater!_", they both cried, but they fell fair and square, so off they went to join Serena. It wasn't much longer until Cyborg and Beastboy met the same fate. Cyborg had happened to be leaning _slightly _on Beastboy, and, already at odds with him as it was, Beastboy changed into a monkey, causing Cyborg lose his balance. Unbeknownest to Beastboy though, he was falling straight for him. They both laid across the board in a heap.

"Out!", Ruby called, as fight ensued between them.

"-fell on me!"

"-turned into a Monkey!"

"_Cheated!_"

"I said out!", Ruby repeated and pointed for them to join the others. Dragging their feet the whole way, and still bicckering, they complied. No one dropped for a long while after that. The odd man and his friend hung in there pretty well and Joe and Rini were certainly holding their own...that was until Serena got a bright idea.

"Hey Rini...whatcha up to?", Serena smiled brightly.

"Oh, I don't know, just relaxing", Rini grumbled back through flintched teeth as she strained to keep herself up. There was an awed gasp.

"Awww, isn't this just beautiful?", Serena exclaimed bending down to pick up a broken sea shell that was ground into the sand. _Bump. _And that was it. Down Rini went.

"Out!..._finally..._", Ruby muttered under her breath. Out raged, Rini got to her feet. Serena meet her flashing eye's and then made a break for it. Everyone watched as the two ran up and down the beach.

"Anyways...", Ruby continued and the game went on. Unceremoniously, Joe colasped, then the odd man, and his friend won. Everyone one clapped at her victory and the next players were gathered. Takato, the smart looking boy, Mimi, the boy with bright orange hair, T.K, Raye, Sasami, and Hotaru all took to their sides of the board.

"Ready?...", Ruby began as she started the round off with a big spin. "Left hand _seaweed." _With ease they all bent down.

"Eww", Mimi complained, "Spin already." With narrow eye's Ruby spung.

"Well?", Mimi persisted impaiently.

"Line", Ruby replied with a smirk. Amazingly after that it hit line after line after line, until Spinner finally stepped in.

"Enough Ruby, you've had your fun", he scolded.

"I don't know what your talking about...", Ruby replied indifferently, but as Spinner turned away she shot him an ugly look. Game play proceeded with out anymore lines though suspiciously _seaweed _was a popular space. An exhausting twenty minutes later no one had fallen, but the strain to stay up was obvious from all of them.

"Right foot _seaweed_", Ruby announced as she watched them all streach even further. Mimi was having difficulties.

"Ugh, I give up! I will not, _will not_, place my hand on that _seaweed _again!", she cried and instead of falling, simply walked off the playing board.

"Well, I'm sorry things had to turn out that way", Ruby said, desperately trying to hide the smile that was pulling at her lips. Spinner cleared his throat and she glanced at him innocently, then resumed spinning. It wasn't long after that when the rest of them started dropping. First it was Hotaru, then Sasami, followed by Takato, and the orange haired boy. It was down to two, Raye, and the smart looking boy.

"Left leg _seashell_", Ruby declared as the two moved into awkward and painful positions.

"Okay...right hand-", but Ruby paused.

"What?", Spinner questioned looking at her confusedly.

"The tide's coming in", Joe answered, watching water wash over the sea shell spaces. The competition was now ferice. Ruby spung again and called out, "Right hand..._seashell." _Under enormous perssure and with great concentration, Raye and the smart looking boy began to shift. Most the shells were underwater now, but the one closest to Raye was not and she quickly, _but carefully_, moved for it. Just an inch above, she went to put her hand down...

"WAAAAA!" Surprsied, Raye slammed her hand down, slipped, and fell. All eye's went to Serena, who was the one screaming, with Rini attatched to her, pulling on her hair.

"Sorry? Heh heh...", she laughed nervously. Raye lept to her feet and chased them both across the beach.

"WAAAAAA!" Everyone sweatdropped hopelessly.

"Well, I think we have a winner", Ruby remarked redircting their attention to the smart looking boy. "Good for you."

"Yeah, great job Henry", Takato said, congradulating his friend. A good natured applause sounded and happily everyone turned to the night's final events.

"Party time!", Beastboy cried breaking into a series of odd dance moves.

"_Puh-lease_, your embrassing yourself, this is how it's done", Cyborg protested as he began to do what could only be called the best _Robot _number anyone had ever seen.

"Ha! What a joke! Your seventy-something moves bow to my modern style. The only thing your missing is the disco ball", Beastboy scoffed. A heated dance competition broke out.

"Well, no need to ask which one of you wants to handle entertainment...", Yue muttered. Everyone nodded slowly.

"Tracy, Raye, Spinner, and I should fixed up the meals, does anybody here play an instrument?"

"I can sing", Mimi chimed in brightly. Yue looked down at her with an eyebrow raised. He seemed to be considering her in slight amusment and sadly didn't see the wild attemps the orange haired boy, Joe, and T.K were making at not letting her sing before he answered.

"I supose some singing would be nice and add to the party atmostphere, sure." Mimi looked eladed with joy.

"I can play the drums-"

"And I learned the harmonica from Matt", T.K and Raye added. Yue nodded seeming statistfied.

"Great, now we still need a few of you to tend to the fire and decorate this place. Ruby why don't you be in charge of that? Okay let's get going" Yue said, leading Raye, Spinner, and Tracy into the jungle for food. Ruby looked after them with burning eye's.

"Leave me to take care of the small stuff...I'll show him..." An hour later you wouldn't have even recognized the streach of sand they called camp. In small jars fire flies glowed emitting a soft light casting a magical feel through out the area, a makeshift table was construted for the food Yue had promised, threaded leaves and flowers hung like streamers over head, and a lovely space for T.K, Raye, and Mimi to preform had been cleared.

"Wow", the four breathed as they emerged from the jungle.

"Ruby, you did all this?", Spinner questioned amazedly.

"Well, we all did", she replied, strangely willing to share the spotlight.

"I'm very impressed, I never thought this place could look this good", Yue piped up, genuinely seeming to like it. Acting more like herself Ruby tossed her hair back, "Of course you couldn't, that's why I was the head of decor." Yue seemed to be tested by her sudden snideness, but Tracy spoke before he could say anything, "Ahh, I agree that this place looks perfect, but, could we set our stuff down?." There Tracy stood under the weight of two huge makeshift platters of fish and coconuts. Quickly they were shown to the food table and they all unloaded their goods. Now the party was set.

"Uno, dos, tres, let's party!", Beastboy exclaimed and the festivities began. Cyborg announced that he could add to the band and suddenly turned into a bigtime stero system. Raye got situated behind a giant hallow log, intended to be drums, and T.K pulled out a shiny harmonica and blew a few opening notes as Mimi took the stage.

"Hem hem, any requests?", she asked beaming at them all.

"How about I Will Survive, by Gloria Gaynor? It's seems fitting", Tracy suggested. Everyone agreed.

"Okay", Mimi nodded and then looked to Cyborg, "Hit it." Familliar piano notes filled the air.

"_At first I was afraid,  
I was petrified,  
Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side,  
But then I spent so many nights just thinking how you did me wrong  
And I grew stong  
And I learned how to get along  
And now you're back  
From outer space-" _Mimi began to move around and dance animatedly as the music picked up.

"-_I just walked in to find you here  
With that sad look upon you're face,  
I should have changed that stupid lock,  
I should have made leave your key,  
If I'd known for just one second  
You'd be back to bother me-_", a few spins...

"_-Go on now go,  
Walk out the door,  
Just turn around now,  
Cause you're not welcome anymore,  
Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbyes  
Do you think I'd crumble?  
Do you think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh no not I-_", hair thrashing around...

"_I will survive  
Oh as long as I know how to love  
I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
And I will survive  
I will survive  
Hey Hey!_", a jump...

"-_It took all the strength I had  
not to fall apart  
kept trying hard to mend  
the pieces of my broken heart-_", a tearful grab at her heart...

_  
_"-_And I spent oh so many nights  
Just feeling sorry for myself  
I used to cry-_", a pretend sob...

"-_But now I hold my head up high-_", holds head up...

"-_And you'll see me  
Somebody new  
I'm not that chained up little person  
Still in love with you  
And so you felt like dropping in  
And just expect me to be free  
But now I'm saving all my lovin'  
For someone who's lovin' me-_", points to herself and dances fericely...

"-_Go on now go  
Walk out the door  
Just turn around now  
Cause you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?  
Did you I crumble?  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh no not I_-", compleately belting out the song now...

"-_I will survive  
Oh as long as I know how to love  
I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
I will survive  
I will survive  
Hey hey_!"

The night air went quiet again as before it was shattered by noise that was a cross between screaming, loud music, and wailing. Mimi's audiance stared at her with small eye's wondering if they would ever get their hearing back, and if they did, would they want too if she sang again? When the chripping of crickets became obvious the giant smile that graced the girl's face began to fade. This was when Joe erupted into applause followed by Raye, T.K, Cyborg, then the rest of the tribe. The now thuderous clapping seemed to do the trick and Mimi was grinning from ear to ear again.

"Aw, thank you, thank you, I'll be here all night", she bowed. The party went on and Mimi sang for the rest of it covering melodies from all ends of the music world, none of which sounded remotely good, but the band played their loudest and eventually it all blended together. The odd man and his friend danced to some of the more lively songs and Yue even ( under Spinner's inistance ) invited Ruby to dance, but she declined due to that she suddenly felt violently sick. Awhile later though she took to the floor with Spinner joined by the orange haired boy and Sasami, and Raye and Tracy. The rest of the evening was full of laughs and great food. Meouth preformed a few tricks and Tracy showed off some of his Pokemon sketching skills by drawing his Venonat. Hotaru spent most of the night playing peace keeper to Serena and Rini and Beastboy joined the dancing crowd with his bazzire moves.

"Well", Yue said at the close of party. "This has been great, now let's get to bed so we can win reward tomorrow." Everyone nodded and headed for a good night sleep in their shelter.


	6. I Will Survive: The Interviews Kera

The interviews:

( Yue ) What did I think of today? Hmmm, two words come to mind, _headache _and _surprising. _I guess I wasn't expecting it to be this bad, but at the same time this bareable. It's very strange. I must admitt I would much rather be on a tribe with Master rather than Ruby and Spinner, but other than that it seems my tribe's oddly okay. Not _normal _by any means, but _okay_. I'm uneasy about tomorrow ( something I'm not used to by the way ) with that Serena girl and that Rini kid. Their trouble and haszards to themselves! Raye seems like kinda a loose cannon when she's around them, which also makes her a danger, so I'll be sure to keep them apart. I like the camp so far, the shelter is great, we've got a nice fire going, and for the most part hard working people. I enjoyed the party tonight, though I regreat allowing Mimi to sing for us, big mistake. I can only hope that we win reward tomorrow, though I believe, Ruby, Spinner, and I are under twice the pressure with Master there, if we don't beat him we look weak, if we do it'll be uncomfortable. It's a lose lose situation for us.

( Ruby ) What did I think of today? Terrible. Boring. Dumb. Unfair. Who put Yue incharge? Did we ever take a vote? No. All the sudden he's the one giving out orders, and people are actually listening to him! It's crazy! But I can't say anything because then I'll be the only one...stupid tribe... ( tosses hair back ) Anyways, other than dumb Yue I'm pretty happy with camp, though the shelter could be _way _better... The party was good tonight, though the entertainment was horrible ( thanks to Yue ) and the food could have been better, but over all it was _nice_. It's great fun to have Spinner on my tribe, I get to harass him until he explodes, and then I get to laugh. Of course I would gladly trade Yue for Master, though Master can be no fun sometimes... I supose we should win reward tomorrow, but I'm unsure of what it'll be like competiting against Master. I mean do I try to win or not? I guess I'll have to take it up with Spinner...

( Spinner ) What did I think of today? Interesting. Much like Yue we would both rather be with Master than Ruby, but that's not how it ended up, so I'll manage. I like my tribe otherwise, their an odd bunch, but strong, hardworking, and coopertive, so I can't complain really. It's quiet interesting to see Yue take the leadership role ( unoffically of course ), I mean he's always had the adittude for it ( maybe too much? ) but he never acted on it untill now and it's been fun to watch. Ruby is beyond jealous about it, but that was expected. I just hope there are nomore blow ups between them, It could cost them both their places here, nobody wants their leader to bickker with a tribe mate. I'm excited to see how tomorrow plays out into the reward challange, Yue and Ruby already seem nervous about facing off against Master, though I'm not ( maybe that's beacause I forgot to pass on a little message from Master saying that he wants us to try our hardest ) ...ha ha ha...ahem, anyways...I guess we won't know until it happens.

( T.K ) What did I think of today? Well fun I guess. I'm glad I was placed with alot of my friends, It helps to feel comfortable around them. I'm not real sure about Yue, he seems like an alright guy, but nobody can honestly say that he's not stepped into the leadership role. So far it dosn't bug me, he's not bossy, so we'll see. I miss Kari terribly, I can only hope that she's not with that scum Davis! ( grows red in the face ) ...anyways, I'll get to see her tomorrow so I feel better about that, I can't wait for the merge! It'll be strange competiting against my other friends, but fun against Matt, I hope we can pull off a win! But the chances look slim if Serena and Rini have to be together, then we're _doomed. _I really don't get those two... And come to think of it I really don't understand Ruby or _Spinner_, I mean, what are they? And speaking of odd people, what about the man who only say's "_Uha."...? _Weird.

( Mimi ) What did I think of today? Great! I think everyone really likes me ( smiles sweetly ) I was sooo happy when that Yue guy told me I could sing! Finally everyone could see me in my glory, they were so blown away they could hardly clap afterwards! ( blushes ) I'm sad to be away from some of my other friends, but happy with the ones I've been placed with. Better than alone I say. I love our shelter, it's so cute! It's too bad my dress got all ripped today, it was my favorite one! ( sniff ) But I'll be okay. I was alittle bummed I didn't get to win any of the hard games we played today, but maybe next time? I hope we atleast win reward challange tomorrow, maybe we'll get to eat some _real _food. No offense to Yue and the others, but the dishes we had at the party were sub-par, I mean don't they know that I'm an excellent cook? I could have made it all taste _much _better. The only people I can say I kinda have a problem with are Serena, Rini, and Ruby. Serena is too whiney and fights with Rini too much, and Rini is too stubborn and fights with Serena too much, _and _Ruby is too bossy. I would like them to be vote off in that order ( bright smile )

( Joe ) What did I think of today? Different I supose. Deffinately not what I'm used to. So far I don't really care much for my tribe, there either bossy, dumb, or weak, none of which I want to be associated with. I can only say I'm glad I have some friends with me, and I'm glad I'm here for Mimi, she wouldn't make it with these strange people. I'm not too fond of Yue as our leader, I'm trying to decide if I should say something now, perphaps it's not the right time, but something will be said eventually ( looks determinded ) It's killing me not knowing what type of reward challage we will be competiting in. Water, race, puzzle? What! ( calms down ) ...I just wish I could make some calculations early. I can promise you that we'll lose if _any _responsiblity is put on Ruby, Serena, or Rini. I hope that never happens, but sadly the odds are against it.

( Izzy ) What did I think of today? Well I think today was a very exciting start to a new adventure. I'm glad to be with my pals, sad to be seperated from my computer. I like camp, I like Yue, I like my tribe. Things really are really looking good to me. I'd have to say the only real bad thing that happened today was when Mimi sang, and no offense to her, but ouch, that was the worst two mintues my ears had ever heard. ( sweatdrop ) I'm really curious to know how the others are doing with their tribes, but I'll see them tomorrow, so I won't have to wonder much longer. I hope our reward challange is a kind of incripted code or puzzle, I'm great at decoding those, and It would be great to win for my team.

( Henry ) What did I think of today? Pretty good. I'm with Takato so things can't be all bad. Yue, Ruby, and Spinner are interesting. I can't tell who or what their suposed to be? I think everyone gets along pretty well, though Raye, Serena, and Rini sometimes fight. What's more is I'm glad Suzy isn't here, she'd sure have a heck of a time, and I'd have to run all over watching her, I'd probably get voted off first ( sweatdrop ) Tracy's _pokemon _was interesting, I wish I could have shown him Terriermon, but I didn't want to steal the lime light, so maybe another time. I wonder if Rika is doing well with her tribe, I tried to encourage her to be more open, but she threatened to punch me, so I don't know how well that worked ( sweatdrop ) I hope we win something good tomorrow, though I'm sure, it'll be hard when facing off against the other teams. I just hope some of us can hold it together, I guess we'll see.

( Takato ) What did I think of today? Cool! My tribe is the coolest and strangest bunch of people I've ever met. I mean our leader has wings! Talk about strange! Anyways it makes it alot better to have a friend with me, especially when it gets time to make alliances, because he's an instant alliance. I wonder how Rika's doing? Probably well...I love our camp, I'd say it's the best one in survivor history, and the party we threw tonight was awsome, though I think we all could have done without Mimi's singing. I hope I can reveal Guilmon soon, I bet he's getting hungry for some peanut butter, it's too bad I don't have any ( sweatdrop ) If we win tomorrow I hope it's something like fishing supplies, I've always wanted to try that out, hey maybe I'll become the sole provider for the tribe? Do think there's any peanut butter fish?

( Tracy ) What did I think of today? Ironic. How is it that thousands of miles away from no-where Meouth turns up? He's like some curse I can't shake, and now I'm _really _stuck with him. Other than that I like my other tribe mates, yeah some are a bit strange, but mostly their okay. Yue seems to be the leader at the moment, but I see no problems with it, we all got good work done today. I love our shelter, I hope it holds out through heavy rains and we've got plenty of food thanks to all the cooking for the party, which I really enjoyed despite Mimi's singing. Everyone seemd fascinated by Venonat, which was interesting to see, but Henry had mentioned something about having a _Digimon_ and I _really_ want to see that. I wonder how Ash, Misty, and Brock are doing on their tribes? I guess we'll see tomorrow, but if I know them, one of them has already made enemies with someone and partily destroyed the camp, one of the reasons I'm happy to be alone, out of sight, out of mind.

( Meouth ) What did I think of today? Unlucky. How is it that thousands of miles from no-where I run into one of the brats? Their like a jinx I can't lose, it's driving me crazy, and as if that wasn't bad enough I've been put of the worst tribe survivor's ever seen! I've got a pretty boy angel bossing everybody around camp, and zombies for tribe mates! Nobody's nomal here...it's terrifing. Other than them though, I like everything else, if only they had pokemon...well the brat does, but he's too smart to catch off guard, but I did hear that one of them had a _digimon_, I don't know what that is but it sounds mighty _valuable _( laughs darkly ) We better win tomorrow, or I'm taking over team rocket style...

( Serena ) What did I think of today? Unfair, why was I put on a tribe with stupid Raye and Rini! It's not fair! ( wails ) sniff...anyways I'm looking forward to see Darien tomorrow, I guess it could be weird trying to beat him and everything, but he told me to try my hardest, so I'll try to make him proud ( grins ) I'm not so sure about that Yue dude, I supose he's okay as long as he stops bossying me around, I really didn't notice that last water bottle! I also don't want to be around that strange guy in that black cloak, he gives me the creeps, I can't believe that girl can hang around him! ( shivers ) I'd have to say the highlight of the day was bumping Rini and her falling ( laughs loudly ) That was _perfect_...I like our camp, but I don't think I'll sleep too well with Ray and Rini snoring, it's so loud it keeps me up, bunch of pigs...I hope our reward is food...yummm...chocolate cake...

( Ray ) What did I think of today? Torture. Pure torture. I could I have been put on Mina, Lita, Amy, and Darien's tribe, but no. Not Ray, I have to be stuck with Meatball head one and two! ( takes a calming breath ) Anyways I guess it's not all bad, our camp went up nicely and Yue seems to be doing pretty well in the leadership spot. Maybe tomorrow our reward will be to strand the tribe mates you don't like on a deserted island? I can just see it now, the boat pulling away with Ruby, Serena, and Rini...( evil grin ) Again though, I like some of the other people here, most of them are pretty fun, and I've never heard any of the survivors having a party on their first night, so that whole thing was cool. I guess I'll know more tomorrow, that is if I sleep, Serena's snores are _unbareable_...( cringes )

( Rini ) What did I think of today? Interesting, Unfair, Boring. It was interesting meeting all these new people, it was unfair for me to be put with Ray and Serena, and it was boring listening to Serena talk all day and act like she actually had a brain rolling around between those meatballs...well she doesn't fool me! The only perk to this is having Hotaru here to ease the pain, we can make it 'till the end if we stick together. That includes winning tomorrow even with Serena messing things up and making stupid mistakes. It's ambitous I know, but I like to dream big. Anyways other than having to hual a whole bunch of water to camp, I liked today, I liked the games we played, even though Serena cheated and knocked me down...she's still going to pay for that...and I loved the party we had tonight, though I really think that Mimi girl should get some singing lessons ( cringes ) Well tomorrow's another day, don't think I'll get much sleep tonight, you know with Serena and Ray just a few feet away and snoring their heads off...

( Hotaru ) What did I think Of today? Quiet embarssing really. I'm not ashamed of Ray, Rini or Serena, but how they acted today made me slightly uncomfortable as no one could understand why they acted the way they did, and it didn't really help that I wasn't sure myself...Otherwise today was fine, I like our location and I'm glad the sun came out later, the water is really beautiful here...I like Yue as our leader, though I don't think Ruby does, I'm not sure what the tension is there? Rivalry? Anyways I'm glad that Teddy bear thing is here to keep them from fighting too much...I liked our party today, it was lots of fun to dance, and while Mimi didn't sing the best, I enjoyed the entertainment. ( sweet smile ) I hope we win tomorrow, I know we can!

( No-face ) _Uha uha uha uha uha uha? Uha. Uha uha uha uha..._( smiles ) _Uha uha uha uha, uha, uha, uha..._( laughs ) _Uha...uha uha uha uha, uha. Uha? Uha uha. Uha? Uha uha uha..._( shakes head ) _Uha uha uha uha uha uha. Uha, uha uha. Uha uha uha uha uha uha uha uha uha uha, uha uha. _( sighs ) _Uha uha uha uha. Uha uha, uha uha uha. Uha uha uha uha uha uha uha uha uha. Uha. _( laughs again ) _Uha uha uha uha uha uha, uha. Uha, uha, uha, uha. Uha!...Uha? Uha uha uha... Uha, uha uha uha. _

( Chihiro ) What did I think of today? Pretty good, just about everyone is nice, not everyone gets along, but their all kind, so I don't have a problem. I'm glad to have No-face with me, but I know it's hard for him when no one understands him but me. I have to say I'm quite annoyed with that Joe guy, he really thinks he can understand No-face when all he's doing is confusing him. ( sighs ) Anyways I wonder how Haku, Yubaba, Zeniba, and Lin are doing? I can only hope that Lin was seperated from Haku, or their tribe might be going out of their minds right about now...( sweat drop ) I have to say I'm really, _really_, happy that I'm not with Yubaba, with any luck she'll be voted out first ( smiles ) I'm sure whatever tribe got Zeniba are pleanty happy with her...Over all I'm happy with where I am, I like my tribe, I like camp, and I love the party we had, things are looking up, now we just need to win tomorrow and we're good to go!

( Beastboy ) What did I think of today? Stupid. Flat out stupid. I should have won every game, but no, Cyborg had to ruian it all! That dumb piece of machine _cheated _and nobody will believe me? Why? ( hysterically ) Why I ask you! ( regains composure ) Ahem, anyways I wonder how Robin, Star, and Raven are doing, It really stinks not to be able to tell jokes ( I would tell them to Cyborg, but as far as I know tin cans have no sense of humor ) I beat everyone misses them too...I'm not really liking the pretty boy angel as our leader, can you say _weak_? I mean nobody here looks especially strong ( except me ) but could we atleast have a guy who when you look at him doesn't say "Gotta a date with Barbie!" written across his forehead? I mean come on...look at his hair, their date could be to the beauty shop! ( sighs ) Sometimes... Anyways Other than a freakish leader and a stupid tribe mate I like the way things are going, if we win tomorrow maybe I'll even offer to cut his hair ( maybe he's to afraid too? )

( Cyborg ) What did I think of today? Where do I begin? Oh how about being stuck on a dinky island with a green maniac! He thinks _I cheated_? Ha! He's the one that cheated! I can't believe no one would hear me out...and then he had the nerve to challange my _Robot_? Oh yeah...things got bad...of course I obvious beat him, but like usual he can't see past his ego. Just wait until he trys to tell some of his lousy jokes! I won't laugh nor will anybody else, and then I'll tell a _really _funny one and then he'll see who's the better man! Anyways, other than him _bugging _me ( laughs ), I like camp and my tribe. The party we had tonight was great and I was more than happy to supply top quality music ( even though the singing was _way _far from top quality... )

( Sasami ) What did I think of today? Fun! I really like the people on my tribe, their funny. you know in a strange way Serena and Rini's fighting makes me feel comfortable...can't imagen why though...Anyways I think I made pretty good friends with the girls on my tribe and I loved dancing with the orange haired boy Izzy ( sweet smile ) I like my camp, it's not at all lonely like I thought it was going to be, though I do miss Tenchi, Ayeka, and Ryoko. I wonder how their doing? It would be so funny if Tenchi got stuck with Ryoko! I can see it now...I wish he was here with me though, that would be really fun. I guess I'll see where everyone went tomorrow at the challange, I hope we win! ( wink )


	7. I Will Survive: Gajah Day 2

Day 2

The Gajah Tribe

A gentle sunlight fell across Sakura's face as she began to stirr. _Swack. _

"Oww..." With her eye's fluttering open Sakura turned her head to see who she had hit. Li laid next to her holding his eye wearing a slight glare, but she could tell it was only teasing.

"Li! I'm so sorry, I forgot where I was...", she trailed off sheepishly.

"It's fine", he assured, sitting up and casting a glance out at the ocean. Sakura sat up too and for a moment they remained in comfortable silence, that was until Yubaba walked up.

"It's about time some of you brats started waking up, I know your not used to waking up until noon, but I'm not your mother and food doesn't cook it's self", the old woman barked. Li and Sakura jumped, startled by the sudden inturuption. Li took this remark in offense because he often woke before the sun even rose, unlike Sakura who was notorious for sleeping in.

"Come on, all of you, get up!", Yubaba persisted, yelling loudly. Slowly the camp came alive once more, the air filled with grumbled complaints of empty stomachs.

"Well if you'd all stop whining maybe Haku could actually get some work done", the woman snapped while she sat exsamining her nails. A new fire had been lit and standing over it was her henchmen, prodding and turning unfimillar food over the flames. Sakura was watching him curiously, where had they gotton all of it?

"Goooood morning Gajah tribe", a cheerful voice cried. Kero had just emerged from the shelter looking quite refreshed dispite having not eaten cake in 24 hours.

"Good morning Kero", Sakura smiled warmly as her guardian hovered over towards her. Li merely grunted in greeting. Out at the waters edge Misty and Brock were talking while her _Starme _took a swim. Joining Sakura at the fire were the digidestains, but like yesterday, they didn't seem all that united. Zoey sat with Koji and Takuya, while near by J.P sent dirty glares at Davis. Matt, Tai, and Yolie seemed to be perposly avoiding him as they huddled together mumbling to eachother without a look his way. Of course the goggle headed boy didn't even seem to notice as he laid on the sand holding something in his pocket with a rather tearful expression. A few feet away a simillar painful expression was froze to Tenchi's face as he and Ryoko had some private time together ( her suggestion ) Down from them Raven and Star sat meditating a few feet off the ground. Lastly Kiyone kept pacing the sand back and forth past Ryoko with suspicious eye's. If this concerned the former criminal, she didn't show it as she was still making cutesy faces at Tenchi who squrimed. Sakura's gaze returned back to Haku who had just announced breakfest served. Starving, the tribe stuffed their faces and Yubaba observed this with great satistfaction ( except for when Kero began to chow down, his rather piggy eating forced her to threaten she'd throw him into the next world if he didn't knock it off ) With full stomachs everyone sighed thank you's to Haku.

"Well that settles it, now that you all stink less, two of you go get tree mail", the old woman commanded sharply. Everyone exchanged glances, who would go?

"Oh for heaven sakes, can't you brats ever make up your own mind? You two, go, _now!_", she barked and quite startledly Davis and Zoey set off. Everyone watched them leave with stricken faces. J.P was mouthing soundless words and pointing after them. Koji shrugged and patted him on the back, "She'll be fine, she can take care of herself." Takuya nodded and went off into a story Sakura never got to hear because just before her Kiyone was hanging mid-air fireing off law violations at Ryoko who held her prisoner. Of course the overly confident woman was laughing and having a good time with it, that was until Misty got involved.

"Starme, water gun attack!" With a blast of water Ryoko was knocked off her feet and the galatic police officer went plumiting towards the ground. Thinking fast, Li summoned the wind to break her fall, and she landed softly. Sakura sent him a brief smile and then turned back to the chaos.

"Why you...", Ryoko cried, her eye's blazing as she prepared to attack. Just then another pokeball burst open and the rock snake Onix appered with a roar. Ryoko's eye's narrowed at the scene played out before, it was them all against her, of course she was used to that...

"Enough! I won't have this non-sense in my camp, don't make me restrain you!", Yubaba thundered. If Ryoko eye's had been blazing Yubaba's were on fire. After a few stiff moments Ryoko reluctantly surrendered. Just then Davis and Zoey appered walking up the beach, but as they approuched they noticed something was off. Davis's goggles were skew and cracked, his hair a wild mess, and- no Sakura's eyes were deciving her- his eye couldn't possibley be black, could it? But soon they were standing right infront of them and sure enough it was. Zoey, however, seemed perfectly unharmed. J.P was mouthing soundless words again and pointing. Koji and Takuya were struggling to hide proud grins.

"Hear it is", Davis grumbled avoiding looking directly at his friends. Yubaba snatched it up and read it aloud.

"_Teams of one become two, let's see what each can do. Climb up, climb down, race to the finish, stand your ground. Finish first, not last, and recive a reward that's made to last." _The whole tribe stood in thoughtful silence.

"Sounds physical...", Yolie said thoughtfully. Everone nodded.

"_Finish first, not last, and recive a reward that's made to last, _what could that be?", Tai questioned. There was more silent thinking.

"Oh, oh friends! It could perphaps be ever lasting life! On Tamaran-" Starfire was cut off by Raven who held up a hand to silence her.

"It's not like that on Survivor Star, we get treats, not life changing gifts", Raven corrected tiredly.

"Oh, yes...", Starfire mumbled looking embarssed.

"Anyways", Yubaba interjected, "We won't know until we get there, so enough speculating, let's get out of here." Quickly the tribe filed onto the small raft and set off again across water. After much rigerous stroking they arrived at a new beach. Curiously they glanced around at Jeff and the camera crew as they came to a stop on their orange colored mat. Behind them stood fifteen wooden walls twenty feet high. Sakura swallowed hard at the sight. Just then the tribes Kera and Badak walked in. Sakura was suddenly met with a bubbling feeling inside her as she caught sight of Eli, Madison, and Yue smiling brightly her way. The urge to call out to them and ask all about their time here was overpowering, but she risisted. Simillar looks were being sent between all the tribes. Perphas the most obvious exchange was Davis's with the girl he called Kari.

"Kari!", Davis exclamied shamelessly at the same time a blonde haired boy from Kera did. The both stared lothingly at eachother and then turned back the Kari girl again.

"My love-" Davis tried to begin again.

"What makes you think she's yours?", the blond haired boy questioned snappishly.

"Is that a challange T.K? Bring it on!", Davis hollered back. Four strong hands suddenly covered the obnxious boy's mouth. Davis squirmed and fought, but the hands were too tight.

"Sorry about that sis...", Tai called, still clampping down hard on Davis with Matt's asistance. The Kari girl was blushing deep red now.

"_Ahem_, well if that's it, shall we get to the challange?", Jeff began into the embarssed silence. Everyone nodded. "Good. Now I'd like to introduce some new rules before I explain the reward challange today. Because most of you posses magical abbilites a few things have been changed. You all will be able to use your strengths to help your team along, but what you will not be able to use them for is to harm the other teams in _any_way. If this should happen anytime whatsoever during the challange your tribe will lose by default. It doesn't matter if your were just about to win, you lose, that's how it is. Do I make myself clear?" Slow nodds came from all three tribes.

"Okay", Jeff continued, "I will also, at the start of each challange, tell you what is magically permitted and what's not. Now, how about what you have to do today? As you can see there are fifteen, twenty foot walls standing behind you. On my go you will break off into teams, ten going, ten staying. The ten staying will wait for the team of ten going, to partner up and rush up to a wall and climb to the top where they will find a wooden board. Each team of two will return with a board and then help the others assemble them all together. Now there's a catch for the teams of two retriving these boards, one will stand infront of the wall and one behind it, the only way to get to the top is to step on the boards your partner will slip through to you, communication is key to getting up quickly. Once all five boards are put together, the ten staying with take their newly built wall and hold it up. Only the two teams who build their wall the fastest will continue. The ten going will then race to an opposing wall and will have to get through it some how. There are two lines laid down on either side of the wall, you cannot step over the line or your team loses, you can not jump over the wall or your team loses, you can not crawl under the wall or your team loses. You can only push the opposing team over the line, push them out of the way, or use magic by force not harm. Once past it, be the first to touch your flag to win. Make sense? Wanna know what your playing for?" Everyone cheered.

"How about your very own island food service? Once a week from now until the end of the game your tribe and the people in it will be able to select a food to be sent to your camp, that includes cake, pizza, hamburgers, hot dogs, you name it. Sound good?" Everyone cheered again.

"Good, there will be no flying permitted in this challange, all the rest is fair game, Survivors ready?...Go!" A mad dash suddenly began as each unprepared tribe scrambled to divide into two teams of ten. However it happened Sakura found herself running with Li, Misty, Brock, Ryoko, Kiyone, Zoey, Davis, Kero, and Raven. Without word, with scarcely time to breathe, they broke apart into teams of two, Sakura and Li tackling the wall infront of them. In a flash Li was quickly behind the wall stuffing plank after plank through, Sakura couldn't help but smile a bit at seeing his clan training in action. Snapping back to attention she began to climb, _left, right, left , right, _she was almost to the top. Grabbing the plank she longed to steal a glance at the others, how many had made it up yet? But she decended, determinded to let nothing break her concentration. As soon as her feet touched the ground she and Li were off again. Jeff had said communication was the key to winning the task, but for them actions spoke louder than words.

"Here", Sakura panted, handing off their plank only to be slightly stunned to find that they were the only ones back. Feeling anxious she casted a nervous look at the rest of her tribe mates. Misty was halfway up her wall, yelling at Brock at which plank to put in first, Zoey was very close to the top, but she too had stopped to chew out her partner, Davis. Moving on was Raven and Kero on their second step screaming at eachother with blazing red faces, and lastly was Ryoko and Kiyone not even off the ground, not even on seperate sides, it appered that we're having a full on fight with Kiyone tring to arrest her criminal team mate. Sakura watched this in horror, all their hard work was being wasted away!

"What?", Li hissed, "We just ran like crazy for nothing?"

"Oh do not worry friend, we will be victorious", Starfire assured brightly, though she seemed less than convinced herself. With a great knot in her stomach Sakura's eyes fell upon the other tribes. Slight relief came when she saw a tough looking girl from Badak still on the ground fighting possibly worse than Ryoko and Kiyone with a woman with long red hair. But that relief was short lived as she glanced at Badak's tribe mat which held three planks lying across it. That could only mean that three of their teams had finished already. Across from the woman and girl was a boy with spiky black hair who had his plank and was yelling while he ran at a man with odd blue hair. There was only one plank left for Badak, time was running out for Gajah. Feeling even worse than ever without any of her tribe mates returned, Sakura glanced over to see how things were going over at Kera. Her stomach suddenly lurched, they were done already! Quickly she looked to Li who was breathing angrily, his hands clenched into fists. Just then Jeff's voice exclaimed the four most painful words on survivor besides, '_Your tribe has spoken', _

"Enough! Gajah, you're out!" The knot that had formed in Sakura stomach became a rock and Li sharply muttered words she could not hear.

"Here, build-", Misty urged panting hard as she and Brock just arrived, closely followed by Zoey, Davis, Raven, and Kero. Sakura looked up at them grimly, they haddn't heard Jeff over their bicckering.

"You lousy wimps! You lost us reward!", Yubaba raged. Just then Kiyone and Ryoko came stumbbling up.

"No- I'm giving the plank, you're an aressted criminal and that's outside your rights-"

"What? Aressted? I don't think so, these cuffs you have me in are some vines you found on the sand and when we finish this task, so help me, you are gonna pay-"

Kiyone and Ryoko quit their saquabbling just long enough to see the death glare the big old woman was giving them.

"AND YOU TWO", Yubaba nearly screamed, "ARE THE _ULTIMATE _REASON WE LOST!" At first the two looked stunned, but then quickly recovered and looked some what offened.

"_Excuse me?_", Ryoko questioned with critical eye's.

"That's right! You low life brats cost us reward, and I'm not letting you off for it!", Yubaba roared in explanation. Sakura's eyes drifted from the scene before her to the still competing tribes. Both were doing well, though it looked as if Badak was making more progress pushing Kera back, than Kera pushing Badak back. For a moment Sakura wasn't sure what Eli was doing backing away from the wall, but then- and it was quite unmistakeable- his magic energies came to life. Sakura was now sure he was about blow the wall completely away from Kera, and recalling Jeff's rules, that was well within his limits. She waited with her breath caught in her thoat...any moment now...

"And Kera wins reward!", Jeff cried.

"What!", everyone gasped. Quickly Sakura's eyes shot to a rejoycing Kera, Badak's wall burnt to a crisp. Looking back to Eli she saw he looked some what disappointed, but took the loss with grace. The rest of his tribe on the other hand looked utterly defeated.

"Well done, and I think it's safe to say you deserve this", Jeff continued handing Kera their menu. There was more cheering as they all jumped up and down in a joyous embrace.

"That's it, head back to camp!", Jeff finished. Reluctantly the Gajah tribe packed it up and moved out. It was a silent trip back to the beach after the loud, high energy, challange. Yubaba, so ferious with her tribe, crawled into the shelter just so she wouldn't have to look at any of them.

"Well", Ryoko huffed. "I wanna know exactly what happened out there, because it sure as heck wasn't my fault. You know I just _knew _we couldn't win, I mean how weak is this tribe!" Many eye's flashed at this remark. Sakura felt heat rise to her cheeks, any moment now she would not be able to hold herself back.

"What do you mean not your fault? This was _all _your fault! You were going to fly up the wall! If I haddn't aressted you for vilolation of the rules, we would have lost by default!", Kiyone protested, justice blazing in her eye's. Many eye's narrowed at this.

"You were going to _cheat?_!", Misty cried, the color of her face matching perfectly with her hair.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, cool your jet's little miss goody, goody, It wasn't like I was going to get _caught. _You're forgetting who your talking to, I'm a master criminal, okay? I don't get, _caught. _And besides, we needed a boost, with how slow you were all going, we would have been done faster if haddn't started at all", Ryoko persisted smugly.

"Slow!", Li exploaded. "Slow! Me and Sakura finished that task in thirty seconds, if I recall right, you were the last team in!" Sakura swallowed hard. It wasn't like nobody haddn't noticed Li before, but now, bursting into the fight, he had more attention on him than ever and Sakura wasn't sure she liked that.

"That's very nice, but nobody wants to hear you brag, so why don't you take your little girlfriend and go play with your cards", Ryoko resorted darkly. Sakura's face turned the color of deep crimson. Everyone was staring at Li waiting for his reply, but strangely he didn't seem intimadated and if their eye's weren't deciving them, he even seemed to have a slight smile pulling at his lips.

"You think I play with cards do you?", he asked almost amusedly. Their was a flicker of uncertainty across Ryoko's face.

"I guess it's obvious then that you've never heard of the Li clan? Why don't I show you what I do play with...", Li challanged as he suddenly brandished his sword. A few people gasped surprisedly.

"Stop!", Starfire cried throwing herself between Ryoko and Li, "Friends please! There must be no fighting!" Just then Yubaba stomped out of the shelter.

"What is going on out here?", she yelled and then fell silent at the sight of Li's sword.

"You can use a sword?...", she questioned seeming mildly interested. Li nodded, but said nothing and kept his eye's on his target.

"Please stop them, they must not fight", Starfire urged looking tearful. Yubaba's face skewed up seeming as though unable to decide something.

"As much as I think this fight might actually help break the tension, and as much as I'd like to see it, the Alien girl's right, I've said it before, there will be _no _fighting whatsoever in my camp, got that?", the old woman barked, glaring at them all severely. Everyone nodded with Li and Ryoko casting one more dark look at eachother.

"Good, now I believe we need more fire wood, fresh water, and some lunch, who can help me with that?" Some hands shot into the air and soon people were being paired up and given tasks. Misty offered to take care of the water again, but Ryoko had something say about it and they broke into another power struggle.

"I told you we don't need your dumb pets to help out around camp", the former criminal snapped.

"My _pokemon _are way smarter than you are!", Misty raged, posed to send Starme on Ryoko at any moment.

"Don't even start you two or I swear I'll send you to the other side of the island, and don't think I won't! Just get the water!", Yubaba yelled over both of them, "_A million just isn't enough..."_, the old woman grumbled as she walked away leaving the two to glare at eachother. Meanwhile half the boy's decided to catch lunch somehow and half went to go get fire wood, dispite Sakura's objections ( "I can get the wood just fine, honest!" )

"Let's not leave our lunch's fate in the boy's hands, why don't we see what we can find in the shallows?", Zoey suggested. Yubaba agreed and off the girls went.

"So...", Zoey continued with a business like aire about her voice. "I know this may seem a bit sudden, but the game has begun and I'm not one to wait around. I would like to form an all girls alliance. No previous alliances have made it and I'd like to see that change." There was an uncertain, but thoughtful silence, this perposal was deffinately abrupt.

"What do you mean exactly by an all girls alliance?", Raven questioned, slightly suspicious.

"Now, don't get me wrong, none of you are under obligation to agree to this or anything, and I know some of you do share strong friendships with some of the boy's on this tribe, so do I, but this is _Survivor _and they out number us, if we stand divided we'll get picked apart. There by I would like to take out Davis first, he's a safe vote since even some of the boy's might go against him, and besides none of you can say you'll actually miss him", Zoey explained persuasively. The rest of them thought this over.

"Count me in", Yolie agreed, shaking hands with the blonde. Zoey beamed and then looked imploringly at the others.

"We'll do it", Raven said, speaking for both herself and Star.

"I'm not against it, but I need a bit more time to think this over, I'd really rather ship that Ryoko home over Davis", Misty answered undecidedly. Zoey nodded. Now all eye's were on Sakura. The thought of an all girls alliance had struck her rather blindly, until just then she had never thought of parting ways with Kero and Li, would it be in her best interest to?

"Ummm...", she mumbled uncomfortably, "I think I need some time to think about it too." Zoey seemed satistfied.

"No pressure, just make sure you get back to me with your decision." The rest of them continued on as if nothing had ever happened and had fun searching around for clams in the shallow water, but Sakura was distracted. She _really _haddn't thought of going against Li and Kero, she had never thought of going with someone else if it furthered her in the game, she haddn't even thought of the game much until now. Were Li and Kero being approuched? Did they say yes? None of them had ever really sat down and made a solid pact to stick together, she just thought it was only natural, but now as her mind buzzed and new thoughts poured in with entirely diffrent scenarios than before, she suddenly didn't feel so secure. An hour or so later they returned with a few hand fulls of clams, enough to have a snack, and seemed quiet pleased with themselves, but never the less, they hoped the boys had had better luck.

"Here we are, all of them caught by _me _with my bare hands", Kero announced proudly as he held up five nice sized fish.

"Wow Kero, I had no idea you could do that", Sakura said surprisedly.

"Well you know, it's my video game reflexs at their best, and you thought video games would just rot my brain!", Kero cried triumphantly. Sakura sweatdropped.

"Well he wasn't the only one who caught fish", Koji interjected with a slight annoyed glare at Kero as he held up four of his own fish that were a bit bigger.

"Wonderful", Yubaba said, apperantly reliefed that her tribe was good for _something_. After that Takuya handed his in, then Matt, and Brock.

"Where's your's?", Yubaba asked Li when she got to him. Color was steadily flooding Li face.

"Oh him? He didn't catch anything but water, I guess those _Li clan _reflexs don't work in real life, eh Li?", Kero teased grinning broadly, he more than enjoyed embrassing Li. Ryoko was smiling in an equally evil way, and it was quite obvious that the rest of the tribe found this slightly amusing too. Sakura look over at Li sympathedically.

"_Ahem, _anyways all that really matters is that we have food so Haku, get this fried up, I'm starving, you all get a lunch break", Yuababa said to them before going to rest in the shelter. Zoey and Yolie went and sat by the water, no doubt to talk about the alliance.

_The alliance_, Sakura suddenly remembered. She glanced over to see what Kero was doing, but he seemed busy himself in a rather heated conversation with Koji, so she let him be. Down the beach Li was walking, Sakura took this chance to be alone with him.

"Li!", Sakura called running up along side of him.

"What? Come to have a laugh?", Li asked rather bitterly. Sakura's face fell. She would never be that way to him, didn't he know that? Immediantly he realized that she was not and regreated being so short with her.

"I'm sorry it's just...", he mumbled awkwardly. Sakura shook her head and smiled at him.

"I know, it's fine." They walked awhile longer in silence.

"So, we're still going strong, right?", Sakura asked uncertainly. Li turned red and stared at her bewilderedly.

"I- I- mean our alliance, it's still going strong, right?", Sakura stammered hurriedly as she blushed alittle herself. Li relaxed.

"Of course", he smiled. Sakura smiled back.

"And you'd tell me if we weren't, right?", she proded. He looked over at her with a slightly curious expression.

"I promise", he answered assuringly. It was Sakura's turn to relax. As they walked back Yubaba called them in, lunch was ready. The fish was prepared and cooked to perfection, not a bite was left uneaten. They gave thanks to Haku again and sat back in reflection to such a great meal.

"So", Yubaba began. "About today, what was your problem?" The old woman's eyes stared hard at Davis. Davis flushed with color, "I don't know what you mean..."

"What I'm asking is _who _is the Kari girl you called to?", Yubaba rephrased impaiently. Davis suddenly took on a very dreamy look.

"She's amazing, and smart, and funny, and strong, and beautiful, and perfect, and kind, and-" _Wack. _Yubaba hit him upside the head.

"I didn't want to know _what _she was, I wanted to know _who _she was", the old woman snapped.

"Actually she's my sister", Tai spoke up, sending Davis a look. Matt was smiling amusedly.

"My brother and Davis have a crush on his sister", Matt explained. Tai grew red in the face from anger and Yubaba grunted, "Well stop crushing, we can't have you holding back for a pretty face." Davis looked horrified .

"But- but- she's mine, I will never-"

"You _will _keep your emotions in check, or you _will _be voted out, understood?", Yubaba stated sharply. Davis mumbled something that sounded like a depressed, "Yes..."

"Good", the old woman continued, "Now I don't really like being blindsided so each of you will tell just who you know and on what tribe." Everyone one was silent for a moment.

"Me?", Star hesitated.

"Yes, just go already", Yubaba said, rubbing her forehead tiredly.

"Okay", Starfire began, drawing in a deep breath. "Of course I know Raven here, but I am also good friends with Robin on the Badak tribe, Robin is our leader", she went on, turning a bit rosy in the cheeks, "Anyways my other friends are Cyborg and Beastboy, Cyborg is great at figuring things out, and Beast boy is very, very, funny, you should have him tell you the one about the duck...", Starfire began to giggle at the thought of it.

"Very well then, moving on...", Yubaba said looking to Zoey.

"Aside from the boy's here, I know a little boy named Tommy on the Badak tribe, he's so cute, I know you guys will love him when you see him", Zoey smiled brightly.

"I'll take your word for it", Yubaba grumbled, "Next..."

"Not counting Tenchi, and the _great _officer Kiyone, I know a sweet little brat named Sasami on Kera, and a horrible woman named Ayeka on Badak", Ryoko answered snidely.

"Okay, what about you?", Yubaba pressed on, looking to Misty.

"Other than Brock I know a rather annoying boy named Ash on Badak, he's training to be a pokemon master", Misty replied a shrug.

"Gottcha, now you?", Yubaba said with a nodd towards Sakura.

"Oh, well, besides Kero and Li, I know a boy named Eli and my best friend Madison who are on Badak. I also know a guy named Yue, a girl named Ruby, and another guy named Spinner on Kera", Sakura responded thoughtfully.

"Hmmm, you sure know alot of people, better not let that get in your way either. Now me and Haku know two other people, Lin and my twin sister Zeniba", Yubaba said finishing it up. Everyone seemed a little surprised and a bit terrified to hear that the old woman had some dreadful twin out there, terrorizing some other camp. A few more hours past by with everyone talking and spending some down time. Misty and Brock decided to explain their pokemon a bit better and spent a good deal of time playing with each one, Sakura was very interested, but Ryoko wasn't and chose instead to hang on Tenchi. At the sight of pokemon, Yolie, Matt, Tai, and Davis thought they might show off a bit themselves and called out their digimon. Everyone ( even Ryoko ) seemed fascinated by these creatures and were startled to hear them talk. Misty and Brock were the most surprised and for the rest of the night compared their diffrences to pokemon. The only really shocked ones seemed to be, Zoey, Koji, Takuya, and J.P, though no one knew why.

"But, you said you were Digidestains?", the blonde gaped. Tai blinked blankly at her,

"Yeah...we are..."

"But you _have _digimon", Koji protested.

"Of course we do, don't you?", Yolie persisted critically. The group exchanged a look.

"Spirit evolution!" In a flash of color and blinding light the four disappered for breif time and then reappered entirely different. Everyone stared with small eye's.

"Now, when I say to tell me everything, this is the kind of everything I'm talking about...", Yubaba muttered irritatedly.

"What- what are you?", Matt stammered confusedly. That was a very good question.

"Well, to put it simply, we _are _the digimon", Kazemon answered with a toss of her violet hair.

"Wow...", Hawkmon breathed, "The real live legendary warriors." Matt, Tai, Davis, and Yolie's digimon bowed and their owner's mouths fell open.

"Aw your too sweet", Kazemon blushed, "We do the best we can."

"What legendary warriors? These people are just a bunch of kids, I've been spending time at camp with them, _and believe me their nothing special_...", Davis said whispering the last part to the amazed digimon.

"How quickly you forget just what I can do", Kazemon said darkly towards Davis. Davis swallowed hard, remembering the trip back to camp from getting tree mail. Agunimon, Beetlemon, Lobomon, all looked thoughtful for a second..._so that's what happened_...

"Would you like a rematch?", Kazemon further challanged.

"Me and Veemon can take you", Davis shot back, accepting the challange.

"No, no, no! Friends please!-" Starfire began to cry.

"I swear, eveything I say to you brats goes in on ear and out the other!", Yubaba spat, "There will be no _fights!_" Koji, Takuya, and J.P changed back to normal.

"Come on Zoe", Takuya encourged putting his hand on Kazemon's shoulder. Reluctantly she changed back. Davis in turn stood down and they both went their seperate ways. Soon after the sun set and Haku fried up the fish again, and through the whole dinner Yubaba ranted about how annoying everyone was and how great it would have been to win reward, needless to say all of them were ready to goto bed after that, and when they hit that shelter, sleep took them.


	8. I Will Survive: The Interviews Gajah 2

The interviews:

( Yubaba ) What did I think of today? How much time do you have to listen because I could go on _allllll _night. Sure I thought those brats were bad before, but I kept telling myself, _things will change, some of them have to have brains..._But no, I was very, very, wrong...Things only went from bad to worse, I feel like the only sane one on the island besides Haku, but I even think some of their stupidity is rubbing off on him, he even struck up a conversation with that Davis freak! ( calms down ) I have to take control, starting tomorrow no more Mrs. Nice Girl, and if they don't like it, tough. I'd have to say though, of all the wretched brats I live with, Ryoko and Misty have to be the worst. This of course doesn't help the fact that they fight, which only increases my hate for them. Now that our first challange has come and very bitterly gone, one has to think, what about the immunity challange? Let's be realistic here, if my tribe fails as badly as they did today at immunity, so help me the person responsable is going _home. _I can't wait. ( evil grin )

( Haku ) What did I think of today? Quite interesting... It comes to no surprise that Yubaba is ready to set the camp on fire, that's Yubaba for you, but it did surprise me a bit that we lost today, though I'm not sure why? Maybe secretly I was gaining confidence in my tribe? Whatever the cause I am disappointed, all that food sounded delicious, even though the fish was pretty good today ( smiles ) Anyways I was glad to see Chihiro happy on the Kera tribe, knowing she won made me feel slightly better, if not me I'd rather it be her. Today at camp was anything but boring or slow, we had pleanty of fire left after the challange, Ryoko made sure of that ( sighs annyoedly ) The fights that took place deffinatly showed me some different sides of people, of course I was smart and stayed well out of it. If we happen to lose next challange, which I pray we don't, I will be writing Ryoko's name down.

( Davis ) What did I think of today? A total joke. I can't believe Matt, Tai, and Yolie! We're digidestains, we're suposed to stick together! But no, when the time comes for them to stand by me, their no where in sight! But that's fine, that's just fine, I don't need them anyways. I'll make my own new alliances and shake things up a bit. I've been watching that Kero dude, he seems like a smart guy, maybe we can strike up something, who knows...our alliance could take us to the end! And then, _then_, I can laugh down at Matt, Tai, and Yolie with my million dollars ( unnatural evil laugh ) _Ahem, _anyways on another note I can't wait to get that Zoey alone, me and Veemon will show her... Though I can't say I was surprised when she transformed on me this morning, I always thought there was something _monstrous _about her ( laughs ) I don't like how they call themselves digidestains though, no Digi-vice, no digidestain, I don't care if they have _D-tectors_ I mean what's up with that? I knew they were up to no good, pratically disgracing the digidestain name! I'll get them back yet...

( Yolie ) What did I think of today? Don't get me started, again, _again, _Davis finds some way to embrass us all. "_Kari, Kari my love!"_ _Puh-lease_,I've never seen something so pathedic in my whole life, grow a backbone will ya! Of couse he assumes he tough because of his obxnious ego, but that sure is not to be confused with the ability to be strong, if I was Kari, I'd kick him to the curb in a heartbeat, I'd be mortified that someone like him would even _like _me. I'd deffinately chose T.K, it's a no brainer, I have no idea why she strings them along ( shakes head ) Anyways other than Davis ruianing the day I had to deal with our first loss, can you say ouch? I mean alls we had to do was run up a wall and get back, piece of cake, Li and Sakura certainly made is look easy, but no, everyone spent an hour bickkering and fighting instead of moving it and getting back fast, again, pathedic, though I have to say that I'm beinging to like that Zoey. For one she doesn't put up with Dum Dum Davis, that alone is enough to win my friendship, but she's also alot like me, strong, determined, and wants to vote of Davis, where do I sign to make our alliance legal? ( smiles ) Things will be getting better soon, I promise ya.

( Tai ) What did I think of today? Pretty dissapointing. We really should have won reward. I can't help but feel that our loss was slightly due to the lack of leadership. Now, I know when it's my time to step down, and now is the time with Yubaba taking charge and all, but _still _I just feel her leadership qualities, if any, are not raising to the occasion. I'm not calling her horrible, just _terrible_. I've had much more experiance with this stuff, It just makes sense that I should lead, I've really been going crazy thinking about it, and I've decided that if we don't win immunity tomorrow, I'll propose myself to be the new leader. It could be risky, but the pay off is to much to resist, I could come to be known as the best leader in the history of survivor, I can see is now, Tai leads Gajah into their tenth straight win! ( smiles dreamily ) Other than that I like camp life, I can't say I wasn't atleast a little bit surprised by our fellow digidestains and their _aheam_, different ways, but I don't hold it against them. We're all fighting for peace in the same world.

( Matt ) What did I think of today? Crazy. We lose, we fight, we _transform_. Just crazy. I have to say I felt the change when we came back to camp, it was just in the air, you just knew the game had started. The lose of course was a black mark on the day, sparking some pretty interesting fights, but also some important discoveries. Yubaba is getting worse, and I'm getting more and more fed up with her, Tai grumbled something about wanting to be the leader, but I really hope he was just angry, no hard feelings towards him, but I don't think I could handle him leading me again anymore than Yubaba. You know _I_ really wouldn't mind leading, it's something I've been meaning to try my hand at, and due to the situation, this is the perfect time. If we don't win tomorrow, I'm going to go for it and throw it out there, it could make or break me, but it's a risk I'm willing to take. I think I'll sleep soundly tonight, I about died of laughter when Davis cried out to Kari at the challange today, the look of Tai's face was priceless, I urged him to lossen up a bit, but I still think he's a little steamed at Davis. ( smiles )

( Koji ) What did I think of today? Enlightening actually. The game has offically started no matter if anyone wants to admitt it or not. I didn't get a chance to be alone, _alone, _with Takuya, Zoey, or J.P today, but tomorrow, win or lose, I'm pushing it to make a solid alliance with them, and if some arn't on board with it, there's no coming in later, I think building early alliances is the key to this game, and if they don't agree that's their own loss. I don't talk much at camp, _I watch_, and what I'm seeing is interesting, since yesterday somethings been changing with Zoey and Yolie, it's small, but there. Now maybe their just bonding over girly stuff, they tend to do that, but still, just the same, you can never be too _careful _in this game, and if I'm not mistaken they could be in the early stages of an alliance, which would mean Zoey would be out from us, and Yolie out from her group, which is all the more strange, they both know there's safty in numbers in this game, why strike it out so early when there's only two of them? _Unless _they have more people going with them, and the only people they could be reaching out to would be the other girls, and in that case, they would be doing what I hoped to accomplish by the merge with an all male alliance. It's impressive, their already two steps ahead of me and they've only had a few hours to construct it. If they truly are doing what I think their doing, that makes them a major threat.

( Takuya ) What did I think of today? Kinda a bummer, but were on the beach baby! And there's nothing like some fun in the sun to lift those spirits, I'm confident we'll win tomorrow, it was just beginners luck for Kera. The mood at camp is a little tense, but when that sun rises tomorrow morning, it'll be a new day, with new smiles. It felt great to show everyone how powerful I am, I only wish Tommy were here to share the glory, but I'm sure he's taken after me already and has helped impressively around his camp. ( grins in pride ) Anyways Im glad to see Zoey showed that Davis guy who's boss, I mean me, Koji, J.P, and Tommy know well enough to give her the respect she demands. I think the five of us as a group stand a pretty good shot at the final five, but Koji is taking the whole game thing pretty seriously and wants to make sure we'll all be in it until the end, I said sure, what do I care? He still seems suspicious about it though. I won't be worried until the game really beings.

( Zoey ) What did I think of today? Pretty okay I'd have to say. We did lose, and that was crushing, but some good did come out of this, all the girls were able to see how real the game is, and how quickly one of them could go home, it was the perfect time to reveal an all girls alliance plot. I think they took to it pretty well too, I've deffinately got Yolie on my side, with as much as she's told me, she'd have no problem voting Matt, Tai, and Davis off. Raven and Star seemed all for it as well, which is great. As for Misty and Sakura, they turned out to be the dreaded swing votes, I expected this. I think once I get Misty to stop focusing on Ryoko, she'll be in good too. But Sakura...hmmm...she seems to have deep bonds with the guys she's with, that'll make it harder, but the more the game goes on, the more she'll see that my way is the only way stay and make it. I'll have an all girls alliance yet and it'll be the first sucessful one ever on Survivor ( beams delightfuly ) If only those boys had any idea...

( J.P ) What did I think of today. Good. Well losing wasn't good, but I'd call spending 24 hours on the beach with Zoey and seeing Davis beat up by Zoey pretty good ( grins ) Yep, the only complaint I have now is that my chocolate bar supply has run out, and I'm hurting for one...Though then again, Yubaba is getting worse...and I kinda got sunburnt today...and my legs itch from the sand bugs...and I didn't sleep well last night...and one fish wasn't enough for dinner...and I nobody wanted me to come fishing...and I accidently dropped all the bananas I was collecting...( frowns ) Maybe today wasn't so good...Well atleast I got to be with Zoey, she's been really happy today, I don't know why, but hey whatever works! Koji's been really on edge around her though, he keeps glancing around, he practially demanded to know if Zoey had talked with Yolie while he was away fishing...I said I didn't know...he wasn't too happy about that...if you ask me he's going way to far with this game thing, I mean we've only been out here two days!

( Li ) What did I think of today? Well I can think of worse days...but not many...I thought this morning went realitivly fine, some bicckering went on, but fine. Then Zoey and Davis went out to get tree mail and things began to change. Something happened in that jungle involving the beating up of Davis, as I know now he was probably attacked by Zoey's other form, no big deal, but then Ryoko had to show off a bit, which annoyed me, and then it was challange time. It was a no brainer for me, I'd gone through worse tests than this in my sleep ( the Li clan, need I say more? ) and so I was pumped to win. Jeff yells go and I'm suddenly on auto pilot racing up to the nearest wall, I don't even have to look to know Sakura's right beside me, she gets up the planks and back down again in no time at all and we're off again. We arrive at our mat and just like that we're done except no one else is back yet. Minutes slip by and our lead drains away until I hear the words "_Enough, Gajah you're out!_" It was all over and we had been done two minutes ahead of the other teams. It was that fact that stuck with me on the rest of our journey back to camp. No one was happy either, but the loss was their fault. Yubaba decided to have a dramatic fit and disappered in the shealter and then Ryoko _actually _had the nerve to claim she wasn't at fault for losing. That was it, I'd had enough of her attitude, she threatened me and out came my sword. I was going to show her just what kind of cards I play with when Star breaks in hysterical fits. Well that ended that and the old witch climbed out of the shealter and stopped the fight. Next time though, next time I'll show that Ryoko...

( Sakura ) What did I think of today? It went kinda fast I have to say, with losing the challange, the fights we had, the alliance proposals, today's been kind of a blurr. To be honest, while losing today was bad, it actually doesn't bug me much now. It was just the first reward and I know we can win the others, but I seem to be the only one on my tribe with that point of view besides Star and Takuya. I know Li was angry, he hates to lose when he worked so hard. What I hated about it was I could tell the game had started now. Back at camp things shifted and for the first time Zoey proposed an all girl's alliance. Raven, Star, and Yolie seemed all for it, even Misty who wants Ryoko out. But I wasn't sure. The suggestion had surprised me, we only just lost the first reward, not immunity, but the trend now adays seems to be making early alliances. The whole idea weighted on me until I talked with Li, our conversation reassured me. I don't think I could betray Li and Kero, I just couldn't and I know they wouldn't betray me, I care about our friendships more than that.

( Kero ) What did I think of today? Excellent. This loss has my tibe running around aimlessly. As I predicted none of them know to make early alliances, none of them are smart enough to stand back and watch the game unfold, and none have any idea that cute little Kero is really the biggest threat of them all. It's just perfect. In fact the day could have only been better if I was chopping down on some cake, watching Li's torch get snuffed. ( Smiles widely ) Yes...and that very day will come soon...( evil laugh ) It feels great to rule the game, to be above everyone else and still be thought of as one of the guys. Even the great Yubaba is blind to my superiority, thinking that every time she barks an order at me she's threatening me, everytime she vows to vote me off the island, she's one step closer herself. Soon my tribe will learn not to mess with the great and mighty Kero. Finally it will come down to me and Yue, like I've always wanted it, just me and him fighting it out, and he will lose, because I only win! ( laughs ) Yes...this will be good...

( Tenchi ) What did I think of today? More endless black. Ryoko held onto me all day, muttering things about the game and people, things I didn't even understand...She finally had to let me go at the challange, which went terrible. Though I'm happy about one thing, Ryoko and Kiyone's fighting, if they keep it up Ryoko could be voted off as soon as tomorrow...ahhh...sweet freedom...Next to go would have to be that Yubaba woman, she reminds me too much of an old Ryoko who doesn't love me, which is worlds better, but just to creepy to spend five months with...other than them though I'm pretty happy with my tribe, no one says much to me, I don't say much to them. I can't wait until tomorrow, I may be the only one, but hope we lose...

( Ryoko ) What did I think of today? Why it was just another day in paradise, Tenchi, me, a crazy Galatic police officer, and a batty witch. I couldn't ask for more. The loss today did rain a bit on my pararade, but Tenchi makes a great unbrella, and things worked out. That Li kid is at the top of my X-out list, he's gotta go, and then his goody goody girlfriend, followed by that Misty loser, and her side-kick. Hmmm, lose four immunity challanges in a row? Easy, I'll just do everything Jeff tells me not too and we'll be good ( sweet smile ) It may surprsie you to see that I didn't include Yubaba on that list, well I have two very good reasons for that, one, as much as I hate her she does keep the kiddies inline, which would be a waste of my time, and for two, I think we've both been outted of an all girls alliance plot, it's not fact yet, but I've been watching them and Zoey has been all hush hush with that Yolie chick and has been sending _looks _at Sakura, Raven, Starfire, and Misty. I think it all went down today when they went to get extra food for lunch and I stayed behind to be with Tenchi...and if that's true...some girls are going to pay...( smiles )

( Kiyone ) What did I think of today? Well, alittle less blissful than yesterday. Sure life is still good without Mihoshi, but dealing with an ex-criminal is a 24-hour bussiness, and sadly I could use the back up. Ryoko will go down if it's the last thing I do on this island! She's really been pushing it, that whole stunt she pulled on me this morning was not funny and I'm not taking it anymore. Pleanty of people don't like her on this tribe and pleanty is enough, the moment she's voted off I'm apprehending her and putting where she should of been a long time ago ( eye's burning with determination ) I can see it now, I'll be assigned at a new and better partner, promoted, given a new ship, the works...ahhh...Ryoko your living on borrowed time ( smiles ) Other than the full time and demanding dedication of my duty, I'm finding life on the island pretty laid back, yeah everyone in my tribe fights, but what do I care? Is anybody jumping down my throat? Nope. Alls I know is that if we lose tomorrow, Ryoko we'll be flown home in a high security ship, and I'll be here, left to win the game.

( Raven ) What did I think of today? Well that's an interesting question...hmmm...Unsurprisingly my tribe failed at the challange, unsurprisingly we pointlessly fought, unsurprisingly this lasted much longer than it should have, unsurprisingly it wasted precious energy, unsurprisingly no one here knew what to do with themselves when faced with defeat, what did surprise me though, was that some one here, and _one_ is a very lonely number, had a brain. Zoey's proposal was nothing short of a miracle for someone on this tribe. _An all girl's alliance_, hey there's an idea! The words barely left her mouth and I was in. Finally, _finally_, a sign of intelligence! Now we'll see just how well she can carry such an alliance, it's a real balancing act when you have six people working together in secrect, and the moment she breaks, I'm slipping into the shadows where no one will ever know I was there.

( Starfire ) What did I think of today? Not so good. I was very very sad with my friends today. The _reward challange _they all speak of was awful. I watched them try to get up the big walls and I wished I could help by flying, but the Jeff man had said we were not to use our flying powers. This made me sad as only Li and Sakura got back in enough time. My poor tribe, they were so _crushed _as Davis had said, but this confused me as none of them seemed flat or squashed in anyway ( sighs ) There is still much to learn about Earth and the odd things that happen to it's people. I was also confused on the _reward _part, what kind of food would be rewarded, would it be blue food like at our T-tower? Raven has been more and more quiet around me, I ask her what she's thinking, but she tells me I wouldn't understand. So I do not ask, but I'm still confused on how she knows I won't understand when I have not been told yet. I hope things get better, I am hopeful, but with all the terrible fighting, I am not sure.

( Misty ) What did I think of today? Annoying. I know if it was me and Brock out there we would have won Reward today, sure we wouldn't of got back as quickly as Li and Sakura, but we would have got back in pleanty of time if Brock haddn't been so disracted by Ryoko and Kiyone's fight. I kept telling him just to put the next plank in the hole, but he kept asking if maybe we should break up the fight. ( sighs ) Needless to say we lost and now things are worse than ever. If there ever was a challange I want to _lose _though, it's tomorrow's. I want Ryoko _home_. Zoey's proposal, while a bit premature, was still welcomed by me, but I need to take out the witch first, I can live with Davis for a few more days, not her. Some interesting things happened at camp today though, I never knew that Digimon were talking creatures, some of them were really cute ( smiles ) Brock seemed to like the Digimon too, I wish Tracy was here, I know he would have loved to sketch them. I'm glad Ash wasn't though, knowing him he probably would have challanged them all at once against Pikachu ( sweat drop ) I know some weird people...

( Brock ) What did I think of today? Unexpected. I have to say I wasn't really prepared to have the challange come and go so fast. I still can't believe we lost, I mean I know we have some problems on the team, but we have to be made up of the strongest people, that counts for something right? Since the challange I've been playing everything through my head and what I should have done was called out Onix, I mean it obvious, why didn't I think of it? ( sighs ) Then I could have lifted Misty to the top of the wall and gotten the board even before Li and Sakura. Somthing I shouldn't have done was pay any attention to Ryoko and Kiyone, I feel I let Misty down...Other than the disappointment in losing Reward, I'm liking camp life, it's to bad there's no hot chicks on my tribe...I saw some on the Kera and Badak though ( smiles dreamily ) I can't wait for the merge...


	9. I Will Survive: Badak Day 2

For my great readers, sorry for the long wait…..

Day 2

The Badak Tribe

A warm breeze off the water blew over the Badak tribe. Madison Taylor stirred in her sleep, her eye's fluttering open to a blast of brilliant sunlight. Carefully she sat up, pausing only a second to grab her camera before quietly walking out to the water's edge. In the early morning light the ocean seemed glow, sparkling with all it's might.

"It's day two and what a beautiful morning at Badak...", the girl whispered into the mic.

"Very beautiful indeed", a voice echoed. Surprised, Madison whirled around to see who was behind her.

"Eli", she smiled.

"Good morning", he smiled back, stepping beside her. For what felt like forever they watched the world pass in peace. Unfortunately forever wasn't long enough.

"AHHHH!", a shrill voice cried out, breaking the tranquil silence they had found themselves lost in. Madison and Eli exchanged a brief knowing look then took off for the shelter as the scream rang out again. Bursting in they found James, paper white, and on his chest a very large spider. The terrified man screeched again.

"Somebody do something!", Mihoshi cried, almost as pale as James. Through her camera Madison saw the rest of tribe huddled together at the opposite end of the shelter, most of them still looked sleepy.

"Huma...huma...huma", James stammered, looking panickedly at them all.

"Oh for crying out loud! It's just a stupid spider, hold still you idiot!", Jessie protested, making her way over to wack it with hair just was messy as James's.

"Je...Jess...Jessie...no!", James wailed in horror.

"Wait-", Eli interrupted and in that moment the spider began to glow purple, then flew off James's chest and straight out of the shelter.

"Oh yay...", Jessie cheered sarcastically and then moved outside. Everyone nodded in satisfaction and filed out as well. James emerged last from the shelter, rubbing the spot where the spider had sat as if it being there had caused considerable damage.

"Was it awful?", Mihoshi was asking him, looking every bit as shaken as he.

"I...I think I saw a light", he answered wearily.

"Ooooh I'm sure you did...", Mihoshi said in certain terror.

"Good work", Madison commented to Eli kindly.

"It was nothing", he replied modestly.

"Well", Zeniba began as soon as they were all assembled, "It's a beautiful morning, let us enjoy it by putting what happened behind us. Sound good?" Everyone nodded, though James was reluctant too. With a mutual agreement to move on the camp began to buzz with energy as everyone went about their business. Thirty minutes later though, the energy had burned off and Zeniba had one very hungry tribe on her hands.

"Could I try?", Lita asked when the topic of food was brought up.

"Sure, I don't see why not", the great old witch smiled.

"Wonderful", Lita smiled back, "Now, I'll need that pot over there, some coconuts from yesterday, some water, how about a banana or two?..." Quickly everyone gathered the things needed for what Lita promised to be a delicious island breakfast.

"See how I let that heat up? Now I'm going to rub this banana piece across it so my coconut doesn't stick...", Lita was explaining to Tommy and Cody as they crowded around her, peering interestedly at what she was doing.

"Mmmm, that smells good! Where did you learn to cook so well?", Zeniba wondered as she collected some bowls to hand out.

"Ummm, well...", Lita stammered embarrassedly.

"Please, don't be so modest", Mina interjected, "Lita is the best cook I know. Why she even taught Serena to make, slightly_ dry_, slightly _burnt_, cookies, and if you knew Serena, that's nothing short of a miracle..." Near by Darien and Amy nodded sheepishly.

"Well then, I see no reason why you shouldn't be camp cook. That is if you'd like to dear", Zeniba proposed warmly. Lita's face lit up surprisedly, then changed to uncertainty, "But what about everyone else?..."

"Who supports me in making Lita camp cook?", the old witch declared, turning to the rest of Badak. There was of a moment of thought and a few looks exchanged. Amy, Darien, and Mina raised their hands first, soon followed by everyone except James.

"Yes?", Zeniba said, addressing in James in all fairness. Standing firmly with his arms crossed, James answered a bit offensively, "She's not the only one who can cook, you know. I've been told that I have an excellent instinct for the culinary arts." Jessie looked over at her partner with mixed confusion, amusement, and suspicion, "Really? Like who? And why don't remembering hearing it?..." Snapping around to glare at his partner James began rambling defensively, "You know, that person in that town..." Lita shifted uncomfortably, "Uhhh, I didn't want to start anything. I really don't mind if you want to be the cook..."

"Now, now, let's not be this way", the kind old witch reasoned, "Since you both want to cook, I'm sure we can reach an agreement. Why don't you switch off every other day, Lita today, James tomorrow, Lita the day after that, and James the day after that? Is that fine with you both?" Hesitantly Lita nodded. Everyone waited several minutes for James's answer, finally he grunted which was taken as a "Yes."

"Okay", Zeniba said moving on, "What the status on breakfast?"

"Breakfast is served", Lita announced with a small smile. Tommy and Cody eagerly handed out the steaming bowls of a dish Lita respectively called 'Island Banana Dreams'. All of them starving, the tribe inhaled it, all of them minus James that is, who found something to complain about every five minutes.

_"How dry..."_

_"Burnt..."_

_"You call this 'Island Banana Dreams?' Is the dream a nightmare or something? Because this is a culinary nightmare..." _

_"Ack, ack, ack! Ahem, sorry got a chewy piece stuck in my throat..." _

Jessie sent a sharp look over to her partner, what was he up to?...

"Um, is everyone done now?", Lita asked looking to clean up and still uneasy from all of James's Not-So-Discreet comments. Everyone nodded.

"That was delicious", Tommy piped up with a smile, Cody sitting next to him gave a thumbs up.

"Yeah, I hope we can have this again", Kari agreed. A murmur of satisfaction was soon echoed from them all.

"Well if you ask me-", James began snidely, but he was interrupted by Jessie whacking him upside the head.

"What James was saying is that he loved it too", she smirked.

"Well, um, thanks", Lita replied awkwardly.

"That's not what he was going to say", Ash suddenly pointed out.

"It wasn't?...", Lita mumbled, now becoming thoroughly confused by the odd behavior she was getting from people.

"No it wasn't", Ash insisted. James nodded, his face clouded with confusion of his own, and opened his mouth to say so, but Jessie clamped his mouth shut.

"Yes is was! What do you know anyways? Your just a little twirp!", she protested, her face growing red. Lita helplessly looked from Ash, who was growing red himself, to James who seemed to be in deep thought, as if he couldn't remember if that's really what he wanted to say in the first place anymore, to Jessie who was practically showering everyone in spit in her attempt to win the heated debate, and back again.

"_Ahem_. Why doesn't someone go get tree mail?", Zeniba suggested into the tense air. There was finally a moment of silence.

"I'll do it", Rika spoke up. It was the first time she really had said anything at all that morning and because of that there was another silence. Recovering, Ash found himself a new target, "No, I'll do it. Leave it to a _girl _to mess things up."

"_Excuse me?_", Rika snapped looking over at Ash with venom.

"_You heard me..._", Ash sneered.

"_Enough!_", Zeniba suddenly cried. That part of the island was hushed. No one had ever heard Zeniba raise her voice that way... Drawing in a deep breath, the witch seemed to calm, "Now, there is only so much an old woman can take", she explained, "Generally I have very good patience, I got it from growing up with my twin sister Yubaba. I simply could not have survived if I hadn't learned almost _saintly _patience. But with all this bickering and arguing I can scarcely hear myself think, something that hasn't happened to me since my childhood with her. Something I never want to experience again. So I'm asking if we can all please put our differences aside for the time being and work in peace towards the reward challenge that I know we can win. Can we do that?" A stunned Badak tribe nodded slowly.

"Good", Zeniba smiled.

"Can we get tree mail?", Cody asked timidly, implying to himself and Tommy.

"Sure", the old woman agreed, calm and kind once more. Never the less the rest of the tribe did not protest this decision and off Cody and Tommy ran for the jungle. The time spent while the two boys were gone was stiff and uneasy, with everyone sending Zeniba an occasional strained smile. The old witch smirked to herself at the command she suddenly held over the usually chaotic Badak. Sometime later the boys returned ( much to everyone's relief ) and Tommy made quick to hand off the mail to Zeniba, who read out loud:

"_Teams of one become two, let's see what each can do. Climb up, climb down, race to the finish, stand your ground. Finish first, not last, and receive a reward that's made to last." _ More silence.

"Well it states that we'll have to climb something, so I guess it will be pretty physical", Robin commented suddenly. Even more silence. Robin, like Rika, wasn't exactly social, so to hear him give some input was a bit surprising.

"Right", Sora nodded, "And how about the stand your ground part? Sounds like more physical stuff."

"_Receive a reward that's made to last. _Food I suspect", Ken chimed in thoughtfully.

"Well, um, I wouldn't be to sure about that, I mean it's always food...", Jessie protested, though carefully, as she had never really talked with Ken, and she didn't want to set off Zeniba.

"Please, it's food", Ash persisted as he couldn't help himself. Jessie, now being tested on her own patience, looked over to the black haired boy across from her, "I say it's not. _In fact, _I know it's not."

"Well, if your so sure then, _bet me_", Ash challenged. For a moment it Jessie seemed uncertain, but then nodded confidently, "Deal, what's the stakes?"

"Say if you win, I have to be your maid for the rest of the game, If I win your my maid", Ash proposed.

"Sounds good to me. Prepare to lose twirp", Jessie taunted.

"Not a chance", Ash scoffed.

"Well no one will know until we get there, let's go", Zeniba suggested before Jessie could come back with something else. The hotheaded future Pokemon Master and his archenemy grumbling all the way, Badak boarded their raft and paddled out to another far off beach.

"Psst, Madison...", Sora suddenly whispered. Madison, busy filming the tribe's stroking effort, hit pause on her camera and looked to the girl behind her.

"Uh-huh", she answered.

"Do you think you could do me a small favor?", Sora asked, still talking in a hushed tone.

"Um, sure", Madison shrugged, somewhat uncertain. With a brief glance across the raft at Kari, Sora continued, "Well you'll be taping the challenge right?"

"Of course", Madison nodded, growing curious of what she was being asked to do.

"Okay, good. I know she'll hate me for this, but it's too funny to pass up. There'll be two guys, one from each of the other tribes there and their both ga ga over Kari. It would be awesome if you got their reactions at seeing her for the first time in 24 hours", Sora grinned. Madison smiled back, but still felt a bit uncomfortable with it.

"Thanks", Sora said quickly as Kari herself came over to switch paddling with her friend.

"Hey Madison, great day for filming huh?", she greeted.

"The best", Madison agreed, and immediately returned to doing just that.

"Land ho!", Mihoshi suddenly cried as they reached the reward challenge beach. Excited and slightly nervous the Badak tribe unloaded and marched up to their mat. Jeff nodded to them as they approached and they would have nodded back if they hadn't caught sight of the fifteen giant wooden walls behind him. When they all had finally finished gawking, they noticed they were not the only tribe there, Gajah also stood in awe of what both tribes hoped was not a part of their challenge. In what had to be only a moment later, the Kera tribe also filed in. With her camera as always, Madison aimed it over at Eli just in time to see him smile warmly over at Sakura. Smiling now herself, she waved to her friends on the opposing Gajah tribe. Many exchanges were being made between them all, some friendly, some not so. Reluctant, but true to her word, Madison scoped out the two boys she thought might like Kari. Needless to say it wasn't hard to find them.

"Kari!", they both shouted at the same time. Noticing this they both glared each other down and then returned their attention to the girl of their dreams. Madison's camera found a very red Kari among her tribe mates.

"My love-", one of them tried to start again.

"What makes you think she's yours?", the second boy questioned snappishly.

"Is that a challenge T.K? Bring it on!", the first boy hollered back. Suddenly, before anymore was said, two members of the first boy's tribe subdued him, seeming to be covering his mouth and pulling him back.

"Sorry about that sis...", one of them called, then struggled harder against the first boy's attempts to break free.

"And people call us crazy...", Jessie muttered to James out of the corner of her mouth. James nodded gravely. Looking back to Kari, Madison saw her face just about matched Jessie's hair, and felt a bit sorry for her. Standing near by, Sora was turning the same color, not from embarrassment, but from trying not to laugh. Cody next to Sora was almost purple.

"_Ahem_, well if that's it, shall we get to the challenge?", Jeff began into the embarrassed silence. Everyone nodded.

"Good. Now I'd like to introduce some new rules before I explain the reward challenge today. Because most of you posses magical abilities, a few things have been changed. You all will be able to use your strengths to help your team along, but what you will not be able to use them for is to harm the other teams in _any _way. If this should happen anytime whatsoever during the challenge your tribe will lose by default. It doesn't matter if you were just about to win, you lose, that's how it is. Do I make myself clear?" Slow nods came from all three tribes.

"Okay", Jeff continued, "I will also, at the start of each challenge, tell you what is magically permitted and what's not. Now, how about what you have to do today? As you can see there are fifteen, twenty-foot walls standing behind you. On my go you will break off into teams, ten going, ten staying. The ten staying will wait for the team of ten going to partner up and rush up to a wall and climb to the top where they will find a wooden board. Each team of two will return with a board and then help the others assemble them all together. Now there's a catch for the teams of two retrieving these boards, one will stand in front of the wall and one behind it, the only way to get to the top is to step on the boards your partner will slip through to you, communication is key to getting up quickly. Once all five boards are put together, the ten staying with take their newly built wall and hold it up. Only the two teams who build their wall the fastest will continue. The ten going will then race to an opposing wall and will have to get through it some how. There are two lines laid down on either side of the wall, you cannot step over the line or your team loses, you can not jump over the wall or your team loses, you can not crawl under the wall or your team loses. You can only push the opposing team over the line, push them out of the way, or use magic by force not harm. Once past it, be the first to touch your flag to win. Make sense? Wanna know what you're playing for?" Everyone cheered.

"How about your very own island food service? Once a week from now until the end of the game your tribe and the people in it will be able to select a food to be sent to your camp, that includes cake, pizza, hamburgers, hot dogs, you name it. Sound good?" Everyone cheered again.

"Good, there will be no flying permitted in this challenge, all the rest is fair game, Survivors ready?...Go!" As if a fire had been lit under them, all tribes took off, ten people from each. With a fast beating heart Madison watched from the sidelines as the ten divided into two, Rika and Jessie, Ash and James, Kari and Sora, Tommy and Cody, Robin and Lin. At full speed, they tackled the walls. _One, two, three, four, five..._Tommy raced up the planks as Cody stuffed them through. Next to them Kari was meeting Tommy step for step with Sora pushing her own planks out to her. Anxiously Madison drifted to the next pair. Almost dropping her camera, she saw Robin already retrieving his wooden board from the top. Even more surprising was that she saw Lin had only shoved through a handful of planks for him to climb. How had he gotten up so quickly with hardly anything to help him up? She was answered as she saw him swiftly descend in a series of jumps and flips. Allowing herself a small proud smile, she moved on to the next team. Set up next to Robin and Lin's wall, was Jessie and Rika, though things couldn't have been any more different between the two. With each of them pointing and waving planks at each other threateningly and shouting so much they both had red flustered faces, the smile that had once graced Madison's face disappeared in a distressed instant. Glancing hurriedly over to the next wall, Madison's dread was increased. Ash and James were fighting too and though neither of them had planks in their hands ( thank goodness! ) they both looked as if they were refusing to work together. A sudden clatter shook Madison from her nervous thoughts. Panting Tommy and Cody, Robin and Lin, and Kari and Sora were back.

"Good work, you all did wonderful", Zeniba said offering them warm smiles. Just as Madison was sharing more thanks, a set of green eye's flashing across her camera screen caught her attention. Sakura was staring over at their plank pile with a worried expression. Glancing at Gajah's plank pile Madison realized the reason her friend looked so distraught. There was only one plank. Suddenly Ash and James burst into the scene, dropping Badak's much needed forth plank. They only needed one more. Gripping her camcorder tightly, she shot over to see how things were going with Rika and Jessie and was surprised to see that Rika was at the top of her wall. Filled with concern, her stomach in knots, she looked over to Kera. _Thud. _That was it. Madison had dropped her camera. Before Eli or Zeniba could question her three words rang through the air that silenced everything.

"Enough! Gajah, you're out!" Some on Badak looked surprised, Zeniba never looked happier.

"Ha ha! My sister lost!", the old witch grinned.

"I hate to interrupted but we still have a challenge to win", Rika reminded them as she tried to fit two planks together.

"Right! Let's do this, I know we can win!", Zeniba encouraged, picking up a plank herself. Quickly everyone worked together to fit the pieces of their wall together. Madison picked up her camera and dusted it off gently. She felt awful for Sakura, but there was no time to be sorry, she had to think of her tribe now.

"Come on guys!", she cheered as she watched three planks be snapped together. Cautiously aiming her camera at Kera again, Madison saw that they were nearly complete. Time was running short for them.

"No Ash, the other way around", she instructed looking back to him as she saw he was trying to force two of the wrong ends together.

"Done!", Robin shouted. Similar shouts were coming from Kera, but Madison didn't have time to look, the ten staying were now moving their wall to in front of the opposing team's flag, and she was apart of it.

"I'll hold your camera", James volunteered.

"James you can't hold my camera and try to push down Kera's wall", Madison argued hurriedly.

"But I'm not going to push down Kera's wall", James protested.

"What?", Eli spoke up.

"I have a splinter, I can't", he whined.

"But we need you to help push Kera's wall down", Madison cried in disbelief.

"Well sorry-", James was saying, but Eli interrupted, "It's fine Madison, I'll take his place, you go help the others." Without time to argue, Madison did as she was told and set down her camera before rushing off to joining everyone in holding up their own wall. With everything happening so fast, it seemed only a second later that Kera was charging towards them.

"_Hold your ground!_", Zeniba cried as they all leaned against the force of the Kera tribe. Grimacing in the effort Madison felt the weight gradually getting pushed back from them.

"_Again!_", a young woman on Kera with long brown hair countered in resistance to the fact that they were losing ground. Things went on like this for some time and with every second Madison wished she could what was going on with the Kera wall. Were they doing any better?

"That's enough...", another young woman from Kera said, stepping away from the wall. Kera was pushed back another few inches.

"_What are you doing!_", the first woman from Kera cried. The other woman did not answer her and instead she shouted,

"_Mars Star Power!"_

Suddenly a blinding light was cast over the entire beach. When both tribes finally regained sight again, the second woman from Kera looked nothing like she had. Dressed up in a short suite of some kind with red skirt and fiery high heels that dug into the sand, she looked to be a force to be reckoned with.

"_Mars Celestial Fire Surround!_", she cried. Everyone on Badak cried out in panic. Flying towards them were great rings of fire. With barely a second to spare Madison dived for the sand. There was suddenly the terrible _whooshing_ sound of something going up in flames and then the unmistakable crackle of wood burning. Madison looked up to see their wall burnt to a crisp.

"And Kera wins reward!", Jeff announced.

"No!", Jessie protested, giving a great kick to the ground. Madison got to her feet. They had lost. What a waste of energy. Looking over to the rest of her tribe she could see they were equally frustrated.

"We did the best we could", Zeniba soothed. Some how this didn't help.

"Well done, and I think it's safe to say you deserve this", Jeff continued handing Kera their menu. There was more cheering as they all jumped up and down in a joyous embrace.

"We'll get them next time...", Rika muttered sending a dark look their way.

"That's the spirit", the old witch encouraged, "Now shall we head back?" Everyone nodded, too moody to say anything.

"Just let me grab my camera-", Madison called out, running over to pick it up. Slowly they climbed into their raft again, and began the doubly tiring trip back. Mihoshi sniffed and wiped her eye's and no one asked her to paddle and James still looked as if he hadn't caught the fact that they had lost and he wasn't asked to either. Looking to capture some more of her tribe mate's reactions, Madison turned on her camera and then dropped it a second time.

"What?", Eli questioned, noting the shocked look on her face.

"It's- It's gone! My tape! Some one stole my tape!", Madison cried.

"What?", everyone gasped.

"James, you were watching my camera, what happened?", Madison demanded to know.

"_Well I certainly didn't steal it if that's what you're saying..._", he protested.

"No", Madison persisted, becoming impatient, "You were there, did you notice anyone come by?"

"Now why would I notice _that_? I was too busy watching this really neat ant hill I found", James answered incredulously. The whole rafted moaned.

"_What?_", James exclaimed.

"Okay, let's not get anymore worked up. Whoever stole it can't possibly watch it, so were safe. No real damage done except that you've lost all your poor footage dear", Zeniba reasoned. Madison hung her head.

"Aww, you'll get it back", the old witch promised giving her shoulders a light squeeze. With a sigh Madison nodded and set her camera at her feet so she could help paddle. Eli said nothing and merely stared out at the water. Twenty minutes later they arrived once again at their camp, but it no longer felt hopeful as before.

"What are you smiling about?", Jessie grumbled at Ash.

"Oh no real reason really except that I just won a bet", he replied, his smiling grower wider. For a moment Jessie just went on, unfazed by the latest weird thing he's said to her, but then froze.

"You don't mean _our bet _do you?", she questioned, sending a forbidding look his way.

"The one and only", he answered, now positively beaming in evil delight. Jessie shifted uncomfortable, but then regained composure,

"Well I don't know what part of that makes you happy, because I'm not doing it."

"What do you mean? You agreed to it!", Ash exclaimed, his smile finally fading.

"Since when do you trust anything I say? ", Jessie sneered, happy to have found a way out of a sticky situation. Ash fumed.

"Please, not now", Zeniba begged, "How about some lunch?" Lita smiled, "Lunch it is. I was thinking fish would be good, but..."

"You'd probably over cook it?", James finished for her.

"Oh James, ha ha ha, _such_ a joker!", Jessie suddenly cried out, slapping him on the back hard.

"Ouch! Hey whatcha do that for!", he protested irritatedly.

"Ha ha ha", Jessie rambled on.

"Anyways...", Lita went on uncertainly, "I was wondering if anyone knew how to catch fish without nets or fishing hooks?" There was a thoughtful pause then, "I know a way", Robin spoke up. The tribe was pleasantly surprised.

"Well that's wonderful, let's see it", Zeniba encouraged brightly. Feeling a bit put on the spot, Robin nodded and walked out to the water's edge before wading in a few feet.

"The deal's back on, I say he chokes", Jessie whispered to Ash. Ash looked over at her suspiciously, but then resolved and agreed, "Deal." Back out in the water, Robin unclipped something silver and shiny from his belt. It was a ball and skillfully he tossed it into the air. With a _splash! _and a _pop!_, it hit the water. Many moments past and nothing happened. Ash and Jessie exchanged looks. More time past. Now a few others were looking to each other a bit wonderingly. Finally Robin moved again and reached out to pick up his ball. With a great heave he lugged it back with him, attached was a great net full of fish. The beach filled with applause, Ash clapping the loudest, a new smirk on his face.

"Aw, don't be too pleased, I'm not being your maid...", Jessie grumbled, going to join the others in seeing his catch. Ash fumed again.

"Wow! There's enough here for everyone to have seconds!", Lita cried. Robin shrugged bashfully, "It's nothing really..."

"Nothing! My dear boy this is just the protein we need to win! Where did you get this ball? It's a lifesaver!", Zeniba praised.

"I made it. It's one of the things I bring to my team, I create gadgets to fight crime. When I found out I'd be going on Survivor, I decided to make a few for the occasion", he explained, still looking a bit embarrassed by all the attention.

"Well it's wonderful! I would love for you to be the our camp fishermen", the great old witch smiled.

"Um, sure", Robin agreed, blushing now.

"Um, James? Do you have a moment?", Lita began apprehensively. James, who had also walked over to see what the masked boy had brought in, looked over to Lita suspiciously, "Yes..."

"Um, well I was wondering if maybe you, uh...", Lita faltered at the stare he was giving her and then hurried in saying the rest, "Well I wanted to know if you wanted to help me cook the fish since there's so many. I could make another fire you could use, it would cut the cooking time in half."

"_I _could use the other fire? Why not _you_? Am I not _good_ enough or something?", James questioned with his arms crossed. Standing near by Jessie shifted uncomfortably, wanting to interrupt, but was fresh out of things to exclaim.

"Well I guess I could use the other fire, I didn't really think about it...", Lita stammered, feeling confused again, and now slightly annoyed.

"Well obviously not", James scoffed.

"Look", Lita countered, "I was just asking if you wanted to help. By the way your acting I don't think you do, so fine. It was just an offer."

"Are you taking a _tone _with me?", James wondered in mock disbelief. That was it. Jessie lunged at James, grabbing him by the ear, and then preceded to drag him away down the beach. A silence fell over the camp.

"Well I guess I'll get down to it...", Lita finally said, implying to fixing up their lunch.

"We'll help!", Cody and Tommy cried brightly. Lita smiled, "Okay roll up those sleeves boys, let's get to work!" Robin helped divide the fish and Ash hesitantly called out Charizard to start the fire. Mean while Jessie and James were still nowhere to be seen, but nobody was complaining...

"Mmmm, I just love fish", Lin sighed as she watched the first of the fish sizzle.

"Me too", Zeniba agreed. Madison who sat near by sighed. She had been examining her camera all afternoon in thought of who could have possibly stolen her tape.

"Still upset about your camera dear?", the old witch asked sympathetically. Madison nodded, "It just frustrates me. I mean, why would anyone steal my tape? I wish I hadn't been so careless with it..."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, you were in the middle of a challenge, you had no reason to suspect anyone would take it", Eli reasoned. He been quiet since they had got back and in finally talking he received a good deal of attention.

"I've been thinking though", he went on, "Realistically it could have only been someone from Gajah, I mean they weren't competing. They had the whole end of the game to take it." Everyone nodded thoughtfully, but before anymore could be said a distant humming filled the air. Out on the water was a black speck that was growing as it came towards them. Everyone exchanged confused looks.

"It's a bird!", Tommy guessed.

"It's a plane!", Mihoshi cried.

"No it's...Jeff!", Mina exclaimed, pointing out at the boat the host just pulled up in. Quickly everyone gathered at the waters edge to meet him. As the driver slowed to a stop Badak realized that Jeff was not alone. Sitting next to him was a tall and elegant looking woman dressed in what had to be royal attire.

"Badak!", Jeff greeted as he helped the woman from the boat, "I bring someone new to the ranks, meet your new tribe mate." Standing on the beach the woman gave them all a small smile and a nod.

"This is Princess Ayeka of Jurai. She was late getting here due to problems with her ship, but everything has been worked out and she is now your final member of Badak", Jeff explained.

"Thank you for the introduction", Ayeka said politely.

"You're welcome. Well if that's it, I think I'll leave you all to get acquainted", and with that and a brief nod of his own he ducked back into the boat and sped off. Quietly the woman watched it until it disappeared over the horizon and then turned to face her tribe. Just then in a blur of blonde, Mihoshi bolted from the crowd and charged at their new guest with all her might, nearly knocking the composed woman down. The woman cried out in protest, but then relaxed upon seeing her assailants face.

"Oh, it's only you Mihoshi", she said with a slight smile. Mihoshi released the woman and stared up at her tearfully, "Oh I am so happy to see you! You do not know how- how- hard it is to be on tribe without anybody you know! Though, it's not that our tribe is mean, it's just, I have no one. But not anymore, now I have you!", the blonde cried in joy and engulfed the woman in another hug. The woman strained to keep a smile on, "Yes, yes. I'm happy to see you too."

"This isn't a trick right?", Mihoshi said suddenly, letting go of the poor woman again, "Jeff isn't going to pull up any moment and take you away, right?"

"Um, no. I think I'm here to stay", Ayeka answered as Mihoshi face's broke into a smile and she went to hug the woman once more, "But- oh! I just remembered! I have a surprise for you...", the princess continued, successfully diverting the blonde's attention away from choking her with another hug.

"Oh, oh! What is it?", Mihoshi cried, bouncing on her feet excitedly.

"Well...", Ayeka went on, reaching behind one of her elegant robes and pulling out something small and black, "It's the reason I had some ship problems."

"AWWWWW!", the blonde girl shrieked, nearly taking off the princess's hands in her mad attempt to snatch up her prize, "It's you Ryo-Ohki! Oh it's really you!" A stunned Badak watched as the black thing in her arms actually moved ( they had believed it be an inanimate object or else dead with the way Mihoshi was squeezing it so tight...) slowly a long and fuzzy ear popped out, and then a second, followed by the appearance of a cute pink nose. With a great shake of it's head, the creature shook it's self awake and then looked about confusedly at it's new surroundings.

"You're awake! You're awake!", Mihoshi cried, bouncing again.

"What is _that_?", Jessie asked. Everyone minus Mihoshi ( "Oh I will love you forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and-..." ) and Ayeka turned around surprisedly.

"_Bummer. I almost forgot they existed...", _Lin muttered to Zeniba out of the corner of her mouth, the great old witch nodded gravely.

"Maybe it's something Lita burn't-", James guessed, but then received a sharp elbow in the side, "Ow! Don't do that!" Jessie gave her partner a forbidding look and then changed the subject, "Or I guess a better question would be who are _you_?" Everyone looked back to Ayeka. Straightening her dress and standing up taller, the princess nodded towards them and then introduced herself, "I am Ayeka, first Princess to the planet Jurai."

"Well, I suppose we should introduce ourselves too...", Jessie began, sending a sideways look at James. Ash's eyes grew wide in horror.

"To protect the world from devastation..."

"To unit all peoples within our nation..."

"To announce the evils of truth and love..."

"To extend our reach to the stars above..."

"Not again...", Ash grumbled, hanging his head in embarrassment.

"Jessie..."

"James..."

"Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light..."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

There was a pause. Stiffly Jessie gave James another look. At first James looked uncertain, but then got on his hands and knees and cried, "Meowth! That's right!" Ash fell over.

"Yeah! Clap Ryo-Ohki, that's what your supposed to do when people perform, even when it's not that good...", Mihoshi said as she pressed the black creatures paws together in appreciation. Ayeka blinked and then look to her tribe stunnedly. They all shrugged and made the crazy sign.

"_Ahem_", Jessie began again as she was starting to get the picture that there would be no more clapping except from Mihoshi and her piece of fluff, "So, what are you doing here Princess?"

"Well, I'm apart of this tribe now. You see, I would have been here sooner, but my poor ship had a cold, and wasn't running to the best of it's abilities, so I got here late. But I am now ready to give one-hundred and ten percent to this tribe and the immunity challenge tomorrow", Ayeka answered respectively, despite the way she was talked to.

"Hmmm, well you know, I was a princess once too-", Jessie began smugly, but was cut off by a cloud of black smoke that was engulfing her and soon the rest of her tribe.

"_What's going on!_", she protested, coughing up a storm.

"Oh no! The fish!", Lita cried, dashing through the blinding black to reach the fire. Quickly she began tossing sand on the flames, effectively smothering them out. With a _hiss_ the second fire was doused by Ash.

"Good job Totadile", he praised as his Pokemon ran around in circles in excitement. Through the clearing smoke, Lita frowned at the six fish on each fire, burnt to a crisp.

"Awww...", she sighed, "How could I have forgot about them?"

"_Is that really a question?..._", James muttered as Jessie stompt on his foot.

"Hey-", he tried to exclaim, but his partner then clamped down on his mouth.

"It's okay dear, there's plenty more fish where that came from thanks to Robin. Cody, Tommy, why don't you grab twelve more from the net, Ash would you be a dear and start two more fires? And me and Lin will take these burnt ones away", Zeniba reasoned. Obediently Cody and Tommy picked out some new fish, Ash started two new fires, and Zeniba and Lin took the bad ones to throw away. Just then Ryo-Ohki began to squirm.

"Hey, Ryo-Ohki- What's wrong?", Mihoshi questioned, fighting to squeeze it even tighter ( if that's possible...) Skillfully the small creature wriggled out her the blonde's arms and hopped after Lin and Zeniba.

"Oh, well hello there", Zeniba greeted. With a great hop Ryo-Ohki leaped up and bit a fish.

"Well I'll be, you want these fish? They sure are burnt, I bet you could have some good ones later...", Zeniba suggested, but the creature didn't mind as it munched away.

"Ewww", Lin grimaced at the sight. Zeniba laughed good-naturedly.

"No Ryo-Ohki!", Mihoshi said as she bounded over and scooped her prize before it could finish taking it's next bite, "Ayeka said you had a cold! Poor babies with colds shouldn't eat junk food! Come on, let's go find you some nice leafs...", Mihoshi offered brightly as she walked away, Ryo-Ohki hanging over her arms looking defeated. The next of the fish cooked well under the watchful eye of Lita and soon lunch was called to order.

"Mmmm, the best fish I've ever had", Lin sighed, as she devoured what was given to her. Lita smiled, "I'm glad."

"_Bone...scale...fin...another bone..._", James sat and grumbled loudly as he pretended to pick out bits Lita had over looked. Jessie made to stomp on his foot again, but James leaned over to spit something out at that moment.

"So", Robin spoke up, "What planet did you say you come from again?" Ayeka patted her lips with a handkerchief she had in her pocket and answered, "I'm the first Princess to the planet Jurai."

"Hmmm", Robin said thoughtfully, "I've never heard of that planet. I have a friend who comes from the planet Tamaran though, maybe she has."

"Tamaran...Tamaran...you know that one isn't ringing a bell for me either", Ayeka replied, pondering the star systems she knew in her head.

"Okay, okay, so your from what planet?", Ash interrupted.

"Jurai", Ayeka said patiently.

"Ger-eye", Ash repeated, as to confirm.

"Jurai", Ayeka corrected.

"Yeah, Ger-eye", Ash persisted.

"No Jurai."

"Uh-huh, Ger-eye"

"Jurai."

"Ger-eye."

"Jurai."

"Ger-eye."

"_Jurai_."

"_Ger-eye._"

"Germ-Pie?", James cut in.

"_No! It's Jurai!_", Ayeka exclaimed. Everyone was hushed.

"Ahem, yes my home planet is Jurai", she went on, now blushing.

"Ah-ha! Found it!", Amy cried out suddenly. The whole tribe turned their attention to her.

"Is this your Jurai?", Amy wondered, handing over a mini-computer she had just whipped out. Ayeka looked at the screen and smiled, "Yes."

"It's very beautiful", Amy commented as she took her computer back.

"Thank you, I hope to rule it someday", the princess said wistfully.

"_Hump, not even a real princess..._", Jessie murmured to James. James nodded, "_She's not even a real person, she's an alien..._"

"So", Ayeka began again, looking to change the subject off her, "How was the challenge today?" Everyone frowned.

"We lost", Zeniba answered, "But we'll win immunity for sure", she added brightly. Ayeka nodded, "I'm sure we will, especially now that I can help."

"Say-", Rika piped up, "That girl who burned up our wall, she wouldn't happen to be a Sailor Scout would she?" Darien, Mina, Lita, and Amy shifted in their seats.

"Yes actually, Sailor Mars", Mina answered.

"Well then why did you just burn down Kera's wall?", Rika persisted.

"Maybe cause she can't, ever think of that?", Ash cut in, taking his chance to get after Rika.

"Was I asking you... _Ash?_", Rika questioned snidely.

"Hey what are you implying?", Ash asked, growing red in the face.

"Um, to answer", Mina said, attempting to take control of the conversation again, "I guess I could have done something to the wall, for some reason I didn't really think about it." Amy, Darien, and Lita nodded.

"Well what can you do?", Rika challenged. The four exchanged looks and then stood up.

"_Mercury Star Power!_"

_"Venus Star Power!_"

"_Jupiter Star Power!" _

And in a similar burst of blinding light, Amy, Mina, and Lita, repapered dressed much the same as Sailor Mars had only in, yellow, green, and blue. Moments later Darien joined them in a flourish of rose petals, sporting a full tux and even a top hat.

"Well don't you all look nice", Zeniba smiled, admiring her tribe mate's new attire.

"Snazzy", Tommy commented.

"The outfits are great, but even I could go throw on a dress and call myself powerful, what can you do?", Rika persisted.

"I agree. In addition to being a princess I'm also a master of disguise and those get ups are a poor excuse for power", Jessie interjected. Rika sent Jessie a sour look, the thought of even being on her side was sickening.

"So you wanna know what I can do...", Mina said thoughtfully as she scanned the area for something to test her abilities on, "Bingo", she smiled.

"_Venus Love Chain Encircle!" _In another flash of brilliant light, a heart linked chain shot through the air and tightly wrapped it's self around a near by coconut tree. With firm yank the tree was up rooted and all it's coconuts were free for the taking. Satisfied with herself Mina turned around to face her tribe and was met with impressed applause.

"Thanks", she smiled and stood back so Amy could give it a go.

"Hmmm...", the smart girl wondered, "What to do..." Then it came to her.

"_Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" _A cool rush of wind broke across the island and to Badak's amazement, an icy surface had formed ten feet out over the warm water. The applause started immediately. Amy offered a small embarrassed smile and then joined Mina who gave her a proud thumbs up. Now it was Darien's turn. Steadily he walked up to one of the thickest coconut trees around, took aim and then, in one skillful motion, struck it with his cane and shot about twenty roses in it, which stuck like darts. There was a pause. Darien turned around and walked back to join his tribe, behind him the great tree toppled over with a crash. A new burst of applause erupted.

"That was wonderful", Amy complimented kindly. Mina and Lita nodded. Darien thanked them modestly.

"Now me", Lita said, determined to do something extra special, as she felt she had a bit more to prove. Looking around she caught sight of the pile of wood that had been gathered. Without a word she retrieved Robin's net with the last of the fish and laid them out across the wood. When she finished she stepped back and cried, "_Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" _In mere seconds Lita had sent a ball of white light zooming for the pile and upon impact ignited in a fiery explosion. With great agility and strength, Lita scooped up a large amount of sand and tossed it over the flames. Just like that they winked out and sitting atop the charred wood was the last of the fish, cooked to perfection. The loudest applause yet sounded from the island.

"Go Jupiter!", Mina cried. Lita blushed and waved the applause away, "It was nothing...", she mumbled.

"Well done", Zeniba clapped. Everyone agreed.

"Next time, remember to do that", Rika insisted, seeming mildly impressed. Just then a new glow lit the beach, the sunset. Everyone paused at moment to watch the different hues of red, pink, orange, and yellow fill and then empty the sky.

"Awww, wasn't that soo sweet Ryo-Ohki?", Mihoshi cooed, cuddling the creature even more. Madison sighed, "It would have been wonderful it get both the sunrise and sunset..." Eli stepped beside her.

"You'll get your tape back", he assured, his eye's focused on the last of the sunlight. Madison looked over at him a nodded gratefully.

"Well", Lita said, back to normal, "We had kinda a late lunch, but we can always snack on the fish I just made as instead of eating a whole dinner which I know I can't do..."

"Good idea dear and why don't we do something while we snack?", the old witch suggested. Everyone pondered the thought.

"Oh, oh! We can play ponies and butterflies", Mihoshi chimed in. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Good suggestion, we'll keep that in mind...", Zeniba said kindly, though she knew very well that she would never _play _something called _ponies _and _butterflies_, at least not of her own free will...

"How about truth or dare?", Sora spoke up. There was a thoughtful pause.

"And we can all drink the milk out of these coconuts Mina got down for us while we play", Cody added brightly. Sora smiled over at the boy for supporting her.

"Hmmm, well I suppose that's a good idea, all in favor raise their hands", Zeniba said, calling for a vote. Everyone but, Ayeka and Mihoshi raised their hands.

"Oh so sorry Princess, I know you're not used to not getting your way, but majority rules and were playing", Jessie announced smugly with James nodding beside her.

"Now, now, we have to respect what others think", Zeniba reprimanded.

_Oh right, let the princess have her way..._Jessie grumbled.

"It's not that I don't _want _to play, it's just I do hold some secrets I simply cannot reveal", Ayeka protested, justifying her choice. Zeniba nodded understandingly. Jessie huffed, _Oh gee, 'I hold soo many secrets , I simply cannot tell them to you lesser people..._

"I wouldn't worry dear, this isn't going to be a prying game, merely a fun get to know you game", the old witch assured while giving the rest of her tribe a, _Am I Right? _look. Everyone nodded reluctantly.

"_What's the point of playing truth or dare if you're not going to pry?...", _Ash persisted grumpily.

"We'll get the coconuts", Tommy and Cody volunteered.

"And I'll get the fish", Lita added. Moments later everyone was gathered around a warm fire, eating bits of delicious fish and sipping sweet coconut milk.

"So...", Sora began uncertainly, "Who wants to start?" Everyone looked around.

"I will", James spoke up. Everyone shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't exactly what they were looking for...

"Ayeka", he went on, ignoring his fellow tribe mates looks ( or he simply didn't notice them...) "What is your _real _reason for being here? What kind of world domination do you plan when you win the million by rigging it", he accused.

"What?", Ayeka questioned shockedly.

"You plan to take over the world?", Mihoshi gasped, staring at her friend horrifiedly.

"No, no, no", Ayeka insisted, giving James a sharp look, "I don't know where in the world he got that."

"James this is not how your play truth or dare, you didn't even give her a choice", Zeniba scolded.

"Answer the question, your an Alien, what do you plan to do to us tonight?", James rambled on fiercely, over looking Zeniba's objections. Ayeka opened her mouth in disbelief, wanting to say something in her defense, but was too insulted to form words.

"Why, you, I-", she stammered.

"And what do you know of Aliens?", Robin protested, staring James down, "I live with one and there's not a mean bone in her body." It was James's turn to open and close his mouth.

"Well", Zeniba said suddenly, rushing to put out the fire, "It's been a long day, why don't we call it a night?" James and Robin remained eye locked, but then, the blue haired man wavered and nodded. Stiffly everyone ate the last of their fish, drank their milk, and crawled off to bed, Ayeka on one side, James on the other.


	10. I Will Survive: The Interviews Badak 2

The Interviews:

( Zeniba ) What did I think of today? Okay I suppose. Our loss wasn't expected, but now that it has come down to it I'm just as determined to win Immunity. I can't say I was to thrilled with my tribe today either, yes I was proud of their work at the challenge, but their attitudes at camp are beginning to wear on me, if I have to put up with this for the next two months, I might go insane, so naturally some changes _must _be made. Ash must be restrained, so must Jessie. Rika is just on that line and now I have to unfortunately add James to the list. I don't really know what got into that boy today, but he was pushing all the wrong buttons. ( sighs ) Still, I am hopeful for my tribe, so we stumbled a bit with our start? Nothing a good deal of order can't fix, though I can't say that about my sister's tribe ( evil smile ), by the looks of it, their doomed to lose!

( Lin ) What did I think of today? Not surprising, I mean look at the tribe I'm on? How can there be any form of civilized order with Ash, Rika, Jessie, and James on this tribe! This loss was because of them, _just _as I predicted, and if this keeps up you can be sure that I will be doing anything my power to get them voted off, including just cooling my heels at the next immunity instead of fighting for it, what must be done, _must _be done. On the other hand we do have some strong players on our team, while pretty silent I think Robin has _a lot _of potential, he's definitely going to be the one to watch as the game progresses...

( Cody ) What did I think of today? Well it was kinda a bummer. We lost, which I wish didn't happen, but it did, and that's that. I'm certainly not going to let it get me down. I sure am glad Rika and Jessie didn't fight again today though, it was bad yesterday, but it seems she's more interested in yelling at Ash and James now. ( sighs ) I just don't get it...I feel bad for Madison and her camera, I wish I knew who stole it, but with James as the only possible witness, I'm not sure we'll _ever _find out. Aside from all the fighting I'm glad I have one real friend here, Tommy. Whatever happens I want us to stick together, who know maybe we'll go all the way to the end?

(Kari ) What did I think of today? Pretty embarrassing, that what. Not only did we lose, we lost _and _Davis and T.K made a fool of me! Sora and Cody got a great kick out of it but I don't find it very funny. We sure do have some fighting problems on our team. Sometimes I think if that tension was just gone we'd be a lot happier around camp, but then again that would mean losing tomorrow's immunity challenge, could I actually not try? I don't know, I'll have to talk about it with Sora... And how about our new tribe member? The princess? She seems, nice, polite, orderly, smart...but is that what we need to win? On top of that can she get down and work up a sweat to win? How much is one-hundred and ten percent to her? Though in all fairness she seemed pretty determined and even that's a big help to us right now...

( Sora ) What did I think of today? I found it to be a bit frustrating, but I'm not counting my tribe out yet. Yeah we had a set back, but to be honest I don't know why everyone's suddenly falling apart? I mean are we going to do this _every time _we lose? Where's the team spirit? That's what we're missing really ( I mean I know we _definitely _need some order too ) but more so we need _unity. _Going into this challenge I realized one thing. We were fighting. We weren't cheering each other on, or getting pumped up, we were just like, 'Let's go see if we win'. We can't have that. It's something I should really bring up with Zeniba. Perhaps our new tribe mate will help though? She seems pretty agreeable ( something else we need ) but who knows? Being a princess, maybe she's really a control freak? I guess only time will tell on that one ( sweat drop ) Oh! And the best part of today?...Davis and T.K. Oh man, I laughed so hard, Cody and I were losing it! It was great, I only wish poor Madison hadn't lost her tape, it would have been priceless to show the guys, sorry Kari ( innocent smile )

( Ken ) What did I think of today? Pretty unfortunate, but what can you do? We lost, now it's time to look ahead to what's coming next, which is the big one, immunity. Today's challenge was just a treat, tomorrow's it what _really _counts, and I'll be sure to not let us down. That will include not letting people like Ash and James, Jessie and Rika be on teams, let alone let them be the ones we're relying on to win! Who decided that? What were we thinking? Well it's certainly not happening again...Luckily I'm still lying low under the radar, no bugging me, no one picking fights, ( which I assure you should the time ever come, I would win of course ), no one. It's marvelous. Just what I need to sit back and observe. Today marked something else other than our first loss, it marked the real start of them game, and those who noticed this ( which with the people on my team I'm guessing very few ) would be very wise to take it into consideration. This isn't fun and games anymore, the people who chose to start playing now will we be the ones still lasting into the merge and beyond. I will be one of them. On a lighter note, I was nice to see Yolie today, she seemed happy, and from what I saw she played well, I guess it just wasn't enough for her tribe to win.

( Rika ) What did I think of today? Terrific! With the way things are going I'm not going to _even _need to strategize! Ash, Jessie, and James have successfully made themselves living targets, nobody likes them! Alls I have to do is sit back and watch them lose every challenge we compete in, be it reward or immunity, and then watch them get voted out one by one. By the time their gone I'm sure someone else will have become annoying and we'll just vote them off too. Though I must say I have to be slightly careful, Jessie does seemed to like to drag me into her weirdo problems...but it's nothing I can't dodge ( smiles satisfiedly ) Things seem much better today to be honest, yeah we lost, but like I said, strangely it's working to my favor. Over the next few days I'll continue to stay away, just be around when I'm needed, then go back with Renamon, which next challenge I'm going to see if I can bring her with me, oh wouldn't that be awesome? ( cool smile ) Though I see a copycat among the dummies I'm with, maybe even someone of my intelligence? Robin. He's one I've been keeping an eye on today...he's been quiet, out of the way, much like I have, but he also seems quite skilled too, which is troubling...with someone actually having a brain on my tribe, would it be in my best interest to align myself with him? Hmmm, I don't know, I'll have to think about it...

( Tommy ) What did I think of today? I found it to be a bit of a downer, but like Cody says, it's nothing we can't handle! I'm sure we can win immunity tomorrow if only Jessie, James, Ash, and Rika would just stop fighting... I have to say though, I don't like James most of all, where does he get off being mean to Lita? She's really nice and Cody and me like her. And nobody's mean to someone we like. Since we also like Madison, we feel real bad for her right now, I wish we could find he tape for her...And Zeniba's great too, though she kinda made us uneasy today when she yelled like Jessie yells...can you still be good when you can yell like Jessie? ( sweat drop ) I guess we'll see. I'm liking the new Digidestains better and better I'd say, and I'm still so excited to tell everyone else about them ( bright smile ) I wonder what our _new _tribe mate is going to be like, we've only just met her, but I think she might be really nice ( sweet smile )

( Madison ) What did I think of today? Well not horrible or anything, but it was definitly not a great day, I'd say the worst part was losing the challenge and losing my tape, I still don't know what kind of person would do that? Both Zeniba and Eli assure me that we'll find out who, but by the time we do, will it really matter? ( sighs ) I just know I shouldn't have left my camera with James, but it happened and there's nothing I can do now, I'll put in my extra tape and film somemore tomorrow. Speaking of tomorrow I hope things go much better than today, if we're smart we won't end up pairing up people who openly hate eachother, no matter what happens I suppose it will always make for some good footage? I only hope I can catch some Sakura, Li, action tomorrow ( ho ho ho ho...)

( Eli ) What did I think of today? Rather interesting. Our loss wasn't shocking to say the least when you have people like Rika, Jessie, James, and Ash on your tribe, but still even with them I see some _very _strong people on Badak, so I don't really believe in using our weakest players as an excuse for our loss, if we lose we all had a part in it. The game unoffically started today, those with sharp minds will have noticed this. Now is when things will get interesting, how soon will people start to create solid alliences? Will they make them before we head to the challange tomorrow, or wait to see if we lose? Hmmm, I know what I'll be doing, watching. While nothing is certain I feel Madison and I have an unspoken allience and that is enough for me. If I am approuch tomorrow, so be it, but if you chose me, you take Madison too.

( Ash ) What did I think of today? It was terrible! I couldn't have asked Jessie and James to mess it up more! Yesterday was bad, but today is worse by far! We lost _because of them! _We would have had food service! Can you imagine? Burgers! Ketchup! ( I know Pikachu would have liked that...) ( sighs ) It would have been so great, but no, my tribe had to let me down. Well other than the loss I'm really not sure about what's going on with the fighting? I mean, let's take a look here, since when does James pick fights? If I'm going to be stuck on an island with these weirdos I wanna know why their acting so crazy, I mean I can't say I like the goody-two-shoes Sailor Scouts or whatever, but did he really have to pitch such a fit about cooking? James can't cook! What was wrong with him? Why do they have to make this so miserable for me? ( calms down ) Needless to say I was more than happy when Jessie dragged him away and they both left my sight for a while. I can only say that if we lose tomorrow ( which I'm 99.9 percent sure that we will, especially with me being _this close _to helping it along ) I will be voting one of them off, or two! Maybe if I plead enough and show Jeff how awful it is to be stuck on an island with them, maybe he'll take pity? I hope Mihoshi watches that creature of hers closely, I saw the wheels turning in Jessie's head, things like that happen when you live on Insane Island...

( Jessie ) What did I think of today? Completely the worst! What did I do to deserve not only living on an island with the twirp, but having my partner suddenly turn crazy? I don't know what his problem was today but after our talk ( in which I threatened him with everything in the book ) he was still acting up! I've never seen it before, it's this blasted island! Having to deal with him, that Rika brat, the old fart, and losing today, was not a treat! This is not the kind of thing a reining Princess day Princess is entitled to handle! I just won't stand for it! And what rock did that Eyeyeka crawl out from under, because she is_ not _a real princess and is definitely _not_ better than me! We should lose tomorrow, I need one of those pains in the butt gone! First being Ash! ...And as he leaves I'll steal all his Pokemon and he won't be able to do a thing about it because as Jeff says 'Once a person is voted out the decision is final, that person will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately.' And Ash won't be able to come back! ( evil laugh ) The same will follow for that Rika's Renamon and that dumb Mihoshi's black furry thing...( ha ha ha ha...)

( James ) What did I think of today? Awful. That Lita really got on my nerves, in fact, everybody got on my nerves! Everybody lost the challenge, and everybody took Lita's side, and everybody wouldn't listen to me when I _told _them just who that Evil Eyeyeka was! I'm going to sleep with one eye open tonight and when everyone's brains get stolen, I'm going tell them I told you so! I wish Meowth were here, he would help me...But I must do this alone, I will not back down, not to Jessie, not to anyone. I am a good cook and they will see that tomorrow and I'm done with Jessie's non-sense, I can say what I want to say, when I want to say it! She's not the boss of me anymore, I'm far too important to be voted off so I'm in no danger, she's just paranoid because nobody likes her, and with good reason! No, I'm not going to be stuck in her shadow, getting blamed for all her mistakes. I'm going to play my own game and everyone is going to see how smart I really am! No more Mr. Nice Guy. I'm already gathering the strongest players on my side, Mihoshi being the first. Her and her valuable animal will be my greatest allies until I can met up again with Meowth and then will go to the final three together and nobody can stop me, not even the Alien!

( Mina ) What did I think of today? Disappointing. I was really looking forward to winning today, but so many things changed. Nobody's as excited or sociable just because we lost, it's really bringing me down. I mean why does have to be with way? Yesterday everybody was happy to met each other and interested to know what everyone was about, but now it's like, oh we lost, boo hoo...Come on people! Immunity is what we want to win! We even have another person to help us out! I know we can do it! Yeah someone on Gajah is stealing our stuff, and yeah Ash, Rika, Jessie and James are _still _fighting, but they were fighting yesterday, I think they even fought less today! ( much thanks to Zeniba! ) We still have strong people here, no matter how much conflict is going on, and I think we need to remember that when we head into our challenge tomorrow, everyone just use your strengths and worry about your problems with each other later! Though I do have to say, I liked James before, but not now. If he keeps tearing into Lita like that he's gonna get Sailor-V coming at him full speed, and everybody knows you don't mess with Sailor-V ( wink )

( Amy ) What did I think of today? Sadly right on track with my predictions. Of course it didn't take rocket science to figure out that our odds of winning today with Ash, Rika, Jessie, and James on our tribe along with them being in positions important to winning, they were small. Now having a chance to calculate everyone's reactions into our enthusiasm and overall drive for winning tomorrow, I have unsurprisingly found that our chances are again, low. It's all the fighting that's going on really, a tribe like this need motivation. I've talked to Mina about it and she agrees, perhaps we can still boost everyone up for tomorrow's immunity? I certainly hope so. Maybe this new tribe member is just what we needed? Being a princess from Jurai she must have some sort of natural talent for commanding order and boosting morale? I was quiet happy we got to show everyone what we can do today, seeing as we didn't demon straight this at the challenge which in retrospect, would have been good, but what's done is done and we got to show them always ( smile )

( Darien ) What did I think of today? What was there to think? We lost, yes, but with the way things were going...It would have been rather dumb to go into this thing thinking we were going to come out clear winners. The source of our loss was of course not hard to find. The conflict that I witnessed yesterday has hardly lessened and I'm sure it will only grow more if not handled, and soon. I've seen my fair share of fights ( my future wife is Serena, my future daughter is Rini, need I say more? ) So I do know a thing or two about keeping things as calm as they can be. But nobody has asked for help yet and unless things really get out of hand ( which I'm sure they will...) I'm not stepping into anything I was not asked to. I think I can safely say that Zeniba is our leader of sorts and what's going on is ultimately her responsibility, if she doesn't do more than yell these next few days, she might find herself out of a leadership position. A tribe can't have a leader who can't handle a bunch bickering kids. But all the same the old woman has seemed pretty tough to me, so I guess it's only a matter of time. The best thing we can do is win tomorrow and with this new Princess Ayeka on our team, call me crazy, but maybe it's possible?

( Lita ) What did I think of today? Challenging. And in everyway. Yesterday couldn't be called peaceful, but it was more peaceful than today, that's for sure. For one James seemed like quite a nice, slightly dim, guy. But today he completely flipped a lid or something! I wasn't accusing him of being a bad cook, I don't even call Serena a bad cook! But for some reason he seems to have it in his head that I think he's awful or something and he finds the need to defend himself, completely crazy! At first the idea of a confrontation involving me had me a bit nervous, I saw what other fights had made people look like and I did not want to be the next Jessie, but the guy would just not stop, complaining about every meal I made, every choice I made, that was it! So I got a little mad and basically told him I don't care anymore. Thankfully the tribe seemed to support me rather than isolate me for being dragged into a fight I didn't want in the first place. I am tough though, I have been in my fair share of fights and if he wants to keep pushing I will push back eventually. Let's just hope we can win tomorrow and put all of this behind us, he cooks tomorrow, maybe that's all he needs and then he'll stop?

( Robin ) What did I think of today? Pretty eye opening. Losing hasn't ever been my thing, so I was rather mad we did lose, but for some reason I was less affected than I thought I'd be. Maybe that it was because I expected to us to lose ( Four words: Ash, Jessie, James, Rika ) or maybe it was because I know I did my best and when it came down to it, I wasn't the reason we lost. Whatever the reason, I know we can win tomorrow if we just play it smart. I mean, how in the world did it end up being some of our worst people out there in the most critical positions? But our loss was not the only major thing that happened, consiquenicely, the game has began with it. I'm not sure how many people have noticed it, but it has. The best alliances are the ones you've kept from the being, but I don't think I'll plunge into game play _that _fast. There's still time to watch and wait, like what if I had made an alliance with James? He seemed like a nice enough guy yesterday, but went crazy today. Yeah, I think I wait and see just who the crazy ones are.

( Mihoshi ) What did I think of today? Well at first I thought it was scary, since out of no where James was attacked by a spider, then I thought it was exciting when we went to the challenge, then I thought it was sad when we lost, then I thought it was bad when Madison's tape was stolen, then I thought it was sad again, _Until _I thought it was the best day ever when Ayeka arrived, and that's how it ended up for me, really, really, good ( bright smile ) I never knew just how lonely I was until I saw her, I just wanted to hug and never let go ( tears filling eyes ) But then when she promised me she was staying I was happy again and when she gave me Ryo-oki, oh my gosh! It was the very best in the world, two friends, two friends for me! Now I don't have much against my tribe, but they just don't know me very well yet, so it was nice to see someone who knows me well. I still miss Kiyone, but having Ryo-oki and Ayeka here eases the pain a bit ( small smile ) I really hope we can put this day behind us and move on to win the immunity challenge ( wink )

( Ayeka ) What did I think of today? Well, a bit overwhelming to be honest. Everyone else has already lived here for a day, got to know each other for a day, went to a challenge together...I'm afraid I'm bit out of sync with them, but I'm sure I'll be able to catch up quick. So far it's very obvious that my tribe has some serious people problems, that Jessie woman, that James man, that Ash boy, and that Lita girl, seemed to be the most conflicting. I have almost no doubts that these conflicts played a part in losing today's reward. Hopefully I will be able to restore order very soon. I was very shocked tonight most by James's behavior, how could he dare accuse me, Princess of Jurai, of Evil Alien plots against his planet? Do I have raving lunatic spelled across my forehead? I don't think so! Needless to say I was most relieved when that young man Robin came to my aid, having known already other people from other planets, I think he will make a suitable friend somewhere down the road. Sadly right now alls I have is Mihoshi, and who know where Tenchi is...alls I know is he better not be with Ryoko or I swear I will get her back at the very next challenge we have ( fire in eyes )


	11. I Will Survive: Kera Day 2

Thank you to all my readers!

I do not own the song 'We Are The Champions', by Queen.

Day 2

The Kera Tribe

Yue winced as warm sunlight poured over him. Feeling strangely stiff and achy, he opened his eyes. For a second he just stared into the blue sky above, confused, but not particularly alarmed that his house had no roof. Obliviously he reached for his blankets, hoping that when he opened his eyes a second time, he wouldn't be dreaming anymore. But instead of his blankets, his hand found sand. Yue sat up sharply and with a few glances around, his memory returned. Not relaxing any and actually feeling slightly worse he stood and decided, with a steady look at his sleeping tribe, that he would take a walk to clear his head. Glad he had opted to sleep next to the fire and not in their crowded shelter, Yue stole away unnoticed, or at least...that's what he thought. Yue had walked awhile now, and feeling sure he was alone, approached the water's edge and sat before it. Listening to the claming lap of the ocean wash up at his feet and then slip away relaxed him and chased away the nagging thoughts of what a nightmare it was going to be today. A moment before she spoke he sensed her presence, but the sound of her voice still made him cringe.

"Sun bathing?", Ruby inquired plopping down uninvited and burring her feet into the sand. Yue sent her a sharp look out of the corner of his eye.

"_Sorrrry_...touchy touchy, someone a little tired and crabby from sleeping on the cold hard beach?", Ruby persisted, unconcerned that she could very well get more than a sharp look this time. But Yue did nothing. For five minutes they sat in silence, Yue trying to recapture the peaceful feeling he had held before Ruby had intruded upon it, and Ruby busing herself with digging her feet deeper into the sand, but finally she got bored.

"How can you just sit there doing nothing?", she questioned, sounding as though she found it highly ridiculous.

"I am doing something...I'm trying to block the annoying sound of your voice out of my mind", Yue answered briskly. Ruby made a face, but before she could protest, Yue continued, "What do you want Ruby? I doubt spending the morning doing nothing with me is high on your priority list." Ruby shut her mouth and examined the back of her hand, "Want? _What? _I can't spend time sitting her with you?" Yue gave her another sharp look. Ruby let out a big sigh, "Fine, if you really want to know...", Ruby paused, waiting to hear Yue change his mind, but his objections never came.

"What do want with being the tribe leader?", she began innocently ( Or as innocently as she could...) This caught Yue's attention and for the first time he turned his head to look at her.

"I mean why would you want that target on your back? One false move and that's it, so long, bye bye, why put yourself at risk from the start?"

Yue turned his attention back to the water and allowed himself and small smile, "No chance Ruby, I simply make a better leader, so if you think I'm going to give that power up to you and let you run us into the ground think again, nice try though." Ruby drew in a deep breath, which was the only thing holding her back from attacking the hot shot next to her. Hands in fists with her face as red as her hair she stood and then stormed away spatting a sharp, "Fine", behind her. Moments later Yue back to feeling peaceful again...at least for a little while longer. Ten minutes later Yue returned to camp feeling confident he could take on his tribe once again. Expecting his tribe to still be asleep, Yue was surprised to see the camp buzzing with activity as he approached. A fire had been started and it looked like new wood had been found. The strange man who only talked in grunts and his friend had seemed to have found a nice patch of sand to sit on and were deep into a conversation ( Yue could not see how this was, but didn't dwell on it for long because then he spotted Rini and Raye. ) Looking positively mischievous Rini was leaning over Serena, dangling what appeared to be a piece of seaweed above her open mouth. Raye stood nearby, trying to contain her laughter and Hotaru stood next to her, watching this all rather uncomfortably. Yue shook his head and make to walk over there and intervene, but arrived too late and standing just feet away got a front row seat to see Serena shoot up from the shelter, coughing and sputtering, then, upon seeing Rini and Raye ( who were in hysterical fits of laughter ) decided to take her revenge and chased them down the beach. Hotaru remained where she was looking tried and embarrassed. Yue felt a twinge of sympathy for her, he could only_ imagine _how often she had to witness such antics. Turning his attention from the now empty shelter, Yue's gaze fell on the gathering at the water's edge. Having obviously gotten over their sore feelings at each other, Beast Boy and Cyborg were in the water acting out Jaws together, Beast boy the Shark, Cyborg the helpless victim. Tracy sat before them, drawing the scene as it took place. Sasami and Meouth made up the audience, Sasami cheering at Cyborg's great acting as he was being eaten and Meouth booing at them. Down the beach Mimi was strolling along picking up seashells. Yue looked back to the fire and the pile of newly cut wood next to it, someone had to have done it and by the looks of it he was pretty sure it was none of his sun basking tribe mates, so who was missing from this fun in the sun scene? As if answering his question T.K, Joe, Henry, Takato, and the boy with the vibrant orange hair stumbled out from the jungle with some coconuts, talking and laughing, except for Joe who seemed annoyed and at the sight of Yue abruptly looked to the ground and fiddled with his fingers distractedly.

"Oh hey", they greeted.

"Hey", Yue replied, "Did you guys start the fire and gather the fire wood?" Joe looked up from the ground.

"Yeah", T.K nodded, "We figured we'd switch off." Yue was about to nod, when Joe spoke up, "That's _okay, _isn't it?" Yue nodded as he had planned to do before Joe's sharp interjection, "It's whatever works for everyone." Joe's eyebrows shot up, "So it _isn't _okay..."

"That's not what I said...",Yue protested glancing at the rest of them with growing confusion...what was going on here? They shifted uncomfortably, looking as if even mentioning it wasn't worth their breath. Finally they settled for staring expectantly at Joe. This made him turn pale and fidgety.

"What?", Yue persisted, growing impatient. Just then Spinner floated up.

"Well good morning Yue", he greeted, apparently not aware that Joe was just about to be forced to tell him why he was acting so strangely. Yue glanced at Spinner.

"Good morning", he answered simply, turning his attention back to Joe, not wanting him to get off track.

"Next time you will invite me, won't you?", Spinner went on, his dropping by was obviously not a coincidence. Becoming aggravated by how confusing everyone was acting, Yue reluctantly looked back to Spinner, "Invite you to what?" Spinner crossed his stubby arms, "I saw you and Ruby relaxing at the water's edge this morning and I was offended to find that I wasn't invited, you will invite me tomorrow, won't you?" Yue was filled with irritation, "For one, Ruby _was not _invited, and if you know how you can possibly relax with her around, please, pass on your wisdom, because I have _never _been able to." Yue sharp tone hung on to the air. Spinner floated silently for a few moments and then nodded and floated away, obviously having no such wisdom. Taking a few claming breaths, Yue turned back to Joe for the last time. By now Joe was petrified, and next to him even the other boys seemed to take back making him tell Yue.

"You know what?", T.K said laughing sheepishly, "Why don't we just forget about? You know Joe, he can be a real pain sometimes. You just gotta ignore it, his problem, you know?" Everyone nodded with strained smiles, Joe so much that he was in danger of giving himself whiplash. Yue was getting a headache. Stiffly they inched past him and then hurried away to another part of the beach.

"Aw, what's the matter? Not making any friends?", Ruby smirked, suddenly appearing, leaning against a near by tree. Yue looked sharply at her, "What do you know about? Not spreading rumors are you? Because if you are Ruby..." Yue threatening tone did not faze her.

"Please, you don't need me to turn them against you...just know that I warned you first", Ruby said, and apparently finished, she made to walk away. In one quick motion Yue caught her wrist, "And what is that is supposed to mean?" Ruby returned his icy glare and jerked her wrist free, "Why isn't obvious? These people need a leader not a _dictator_, you just can't help being bossy." And with that she left, her words filling the air around him, but never the less, a thin smile played on his lips, _It's not going that easy Ruby._ Relaxing again, pushing any insecurities that developed away, Yue went to join the others. Most were done with having fun and now had a case of empty stomachs.

"Can too cook!", Serena was arguing as he got there.

"I wouldn't let her _near_ those coconuts if you value your breakfast", Rini said seriously to T.K who was holding the coconuts helplessly. Secretly Hotaru and Raye nodded gravely just out of Serena's vision. Yue took the coconuts from his hands, "What was the last thing you cooked, _not burned_, Serena", he asked evenly. Serena went silent as pink tinged her cheeks, "Lita says I have a lot of potential!", she protested. Yue nodded, remaining ever calm, "Well I'm sure that this Lita is right, whoever she is, but we have a challenge to win today and we can't risk going with empty stomachs because something or other happened to the food. You can cook on days when there are no challenges." Many opened their mouths to object ( including Serena ) but Yue's words had been final, he was already making coconut shavings.

"If I may", Tracy spoke up, "I'm pretty good with food." Ten minutes later Tracy was cooking up a mouth-watering meal ( with what little they had )

"We need more water, who will go?", Yue asked, watching over Tracy carefully.

"More water!", Serena exclaimed, "We dragged five jugs of it back yesterday and you say we need more!" Yue turned away from Tracy, picked up one of the jugs and turned it over. Nothing came. Not a drop. Serena stared on in disbelief.

"Someone ( and believe me when I find out who they will pay...) has taken it upon them self to either dispose of our precious drinking water or drank it all up sometime either early this morning or late last night", Yue further explained, "So who's going?" Serena sat down promptly and crossed her arms. _She was not going. _

"Joe, Meouth, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and I will go", Ruby volunteered unexpectedly. All of them looked to her confusedly, but she waved them away.  
As suspicious as Ruby volunteering to do _anything _was, Yue had no choice but to allow her to go. Silently he watched the five of them go in wonder of what she was up to. Ruby looked back to catch Yue's uneasy expression, a smug smile spread across her face, she was getting under his skin, just what she had wanted. Joe looked to the young woman who was leading the way with distaste, _had he asked to go? _No. _But was he going? _Yes. The others around him looked equally displeased.

"So what's the deal? You think I want to go on this little adventure?", Meouth piped up irritatedly.

"I have a deal to propose", Ruby stated simply, not even bothering to look back at them, keeping a steady pace towards their tribe's well. The others exchanged surprised looks, she had a deal to propose to _them? _Immediately they were skeptical, why wouldn't she try and make a woman's alliance? Why would _Ruby_, of all people pick _them _for an alliance, it seemed unlikely.

"Now I know you must be surprised, but really I don't see it as all that shocking that I picked you, your very good additions to this game, you just don't know it yet", she continued mysteriously, trudging onward.

"I'm listening...", Cyborg spoke up. Ruby smiled to herself, "How much do you like _Yue?_" For a few moments all that filled the silence was the rustle of brush, the snapping of twigs, and the hum of hidden jungle life.

"I don't like him one bit", Joe finally said. Ruby nodded, "I noticed, that's why I asked you to come along. And Beast Boy and Cyborg, look at the way he over ruled your arguments last night during the games and then _cheated himself_, that couldn't of made you too happy with him." Cyborg and Beast Boy were thoughtful for a few moments, "No, no I wasn't happy about that", Beast Boy nodded.

"And Meouth", Ruby continued, never pausing for a moment, "You seem like an independent person, I doubt you like _anyone _controlling you..." Meouth shifted oddly, almost as if recalling something he wasn't telling them, but then nodded like the others, "No one rules over me."

"We then, I think it's safe to say that we've all got something in common, our _dislike_ of Yue, and if I'm correct that's pretty good grounds for a strong alliance...what do you say? In this alliance we _all _would rule as one power, none above us, free to make our _own _decisions." Again there was a pause, but not nearly as long as the first, "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm in", Joe agreed. Ruby, pressing on, smiled radiantly.

"Me too", Cyborg said soon after, though he sounded slightly hesitant.

"Yeah, count me in", Beast Boy piped up. Alls that was left was Meouth.

_Strange..._Ruby thought to herself, _I was sure he'd be the first to accept. _They reached the well, for the first time since leaving camp Ruby faced the people she was now aligned with. Joe was now glowing a great sense of confidence, Cyborg and Beast Boy also seemed more at ease with their newly found security, but Meouth's face was clouded with thought.

"...I call my own shots", he began giving Ruby an intense stare.

"Done deal", Ruby nodded, speaking the words as if they were written in stone. The air cleared and lightened, with Ruby grinning from ear to ear, she took each water jug one at a time and filled it to the top.

"There we go", she sighed, brushing off her hands. For a moment the jungle was silent again as she stared at them expectantly.

"Well...we best be going", she hinted sweetly, inching her way back.

"Oh...right", Joe said, suddenly realizing that she wanted them to carry back the jugs. A bit grudgingly they picked them up and struggled to follow after Ruby's brisk pace, but not for long. Halfway back Joe claimed that he was in some kind of terrible of harm from carrying an extra jug ( Ruby's jug...) and could not continue this way. Annoyedly Ruby was forced to carry her own and Cyborg took Joe's. With no alliance proposals to fill the empty air, Joe then seemed to take it upon himself to fill the void and at every opportunity pointed out random facts about the leaves he stepped on, the ants filing by, and the mosquitoes trying to bite him. By the end Ruby was already starting to regret the contract she had just bond herself in. Tracy had just announced breakfast served when Yue spotted Ruby and her strange company on the horizon. Panting Ruby dropped her jug at Yue's feet. An amused smile played on his lips, "Thank you Ruby, you can leave it with Tracy", and with that began passing out the cooked coconut shavings. Ruby glared darkly at the back of his head, but lugged it a few more feet to Tracy who gladly accepted hers and the others. Once everyone was gathered and happily munching down their breakfasts, Yue took that moment to speak.

"We have an important day ahead of us, but I am confident that we can pull through if we _truly _try to work together. We are a tribe to be reckoned with." Ruby exchanged unimpressed looks with those aligned with her, but the rest of Kera seemed to be aroused by this. Confident even. Ruby made a disgusted noise. Small talk was made amongst them for the rest of the meal. Cyborg complained to himself about needing some meat to live on, Beast Boy who sat right next to him seemed to be enjoying every organic coconut shaving. Sasami, while not totally enthusiastic about her meal, ate it anyways, as did Mimi. Joe, T.K, the orange haired boy, Henry, Takato, Yue, Raye, and Tracy ate heartily, while Serena, Rini, Ruby, and Spinner picked meekly at the food before them. Hotaru, who had found a comfortable seat next to the strange-cloaked man and his friend, ate without complaint, as did they. Once every one was finished ( or done picking...) Spinner suggested tree mail be brought.

"We'll get it", the girl with the strange friend volunteered, the cloaked man beside her grunted in agreeance. There were no protests so off they went.

"...So has anyone spoke to him yet?", T.K asked hesitantly. Everyone shook their heads.

"What do youthink he is anyways?", Ruby joined in. Everyone shrugged.

"How do you think she knows him?", Mimi wondered. Everyone looked thoughtful, but came up with nothing.

"How do you think she knows his language?", Joe piped up, obviously still sore about yesterday. Everyone shook their heads uncertainly. Just then the sound of sand being tread was heard and the tribe went silent. Panting, but smiling the girl arrived with her friend closely following.

"Here it is", the girl continued extending the mail to Yue.

"Thank you", Yue replied politely and then un-scrolled it.

"_Teams of one become two, let's see what each can do. Climb up, climb down, race to the finish, stand your ground. Finish first, not last, and receive a reward that's made to last." _Yue's voice cut the air and filled it with excitement and nervousness. Their first challenge would soon be upon them.

"We'll have to split into two", Spinner said observantly, working through the cryptic message with ease. Ruby and Yue nodded silently, working through it themselves.

"Since it hints that we'll be climbing something, my guess is walls", Ruby added.

"...followed by a stand off at the finish", Yue finished. The three of them were so absorbed in figuring the tree mail out they forgot they weren't alone, working together like usual through something Master wanted to them to de-crypt. Joe cleared his throat, apparently feeling a little insulted that his intelligence wasn't called on. The three of them looked up blankly, coming out of their thoughts.

"Oh right...what do the rest of you think?", Yue asked absently, already returning his attention back to the piece of paper in his hands.

"Well I know what the reward will be, food!", Serena announced confidently, weather it was her semi-empty stomach speaking for her or not, no one knew. Suspiciously, those who had only picked at their breakfasts, agreed without a second thought or without giving notice to the fact they had just agreed with a suggestion that _Serena _had made. Yue nodded, "Food is a good guess." Serena beamed and Rini glared.

"Well let's go then", Spinner said promptly, after having put as much energy as he was going to into the mysterious tree mail. It was agreed and as neatly as they could the Kera tribe made for their raft.

"Umm...Yue, Ruby...may I have a word?", Spinner beckoned, hanging back from the others. Ruby and Yue exchanged confused glances, but hung back with the guardian curiously. Turning serious and capturing an air he only ever used around Master, Spinner faced his two companions, "Give it your all today...Master said too." Yue and Ruby exchanged glances again, but these were now suspicious.

"Well thank you Spinner for that tid bit, but how do _you _know what _Master _wants?", Ruby inquired, her eye's focus on him with a dangerous glint. Spinner looked away from her intense stare only to find the same cold gaze blazing from Yue's eyes...something wasn't right here, they were supposed to be relieved, not angry.

"Well-", he stammered, the cool composure that he had attained earlier slipping, "Well- Master told me of course..." Another exchanged look. This wasn't looking any better.

"_What!_", Spinner finally burst out, unable to continue playing these games.

"_Do you know how much sleep I lost last night thinking about just **what **I was going to do at this challenge today?_", Ruby answered, speaking in dangerously low tones, meant to be intimidating, unfortunately they were.

_Gulity. Of course I knew, I was enjoying hearing you both toss and turn in your troubled thoughts, but it was all in fun..._Spinner thought to himself.

"Oh get over it", he finally objected in his defense, "We have a challenge to get to so let's go..._Honestly, sometimes you both can be **soooo **touchy..._" And with that evasive trick, the guardian floated off in a suspiciously fast pace to the safety of the rest of his tribe. Ruby and Yue glowered after him, but found such a grudge was pointless and reluctantly put it behind them and joined the others, much to Spinner's relief.

"Well let's go, what's the hold up?", Yue protested when he and Ruby reached their tribe who was just standing around.

"I'm working on it", Cyborg persisted from his position over the raft.

"Oh right, the holes", Ruby said, giving a sharp look towards Meouth who pretended not to see it.

"Almost done melting the rubber back together", Cyborg announced. When he finished there was a small bit of cheering and then they all filed into the raft and Kera set off for the reward challenge beach. Though longing for it, Yue found no silence in their on their voyage, only bickering in the form of Serena, Rini, and Raye. Serena ( who at first refused to paddle ) began paddling wearily, merely splashing the top of the water, her pitiful strokes were not over looked by Rini behind her. Rini made a small gasp and Serena jumped, "I think I saw a large shadow pass by...could it be a shark?" Serena said nothing, but pulled her paddle even further out of the water ( if that was possible, the tip was barely grazing it as it was ) Rini smirked to herself, but she wasn't finished yet...

"You know", she continued in a low tone, "I heard some sharks are pretty smart, one guy was even pulled into the water by his paddle and then..._eaten _by the hungry shark." Serena shivered despite sun beating down on her, "Ha, I bet you just made that up, since when do you study anything...", Serena protested, trying to feel assured herself that, in fact, the squirt _did _know nothing about sharks, let alone anything else. Yue sensed troubled, the raft oddly silent with everyone listening closely to what was coming next. Mimi squirmed in her seat, happy not to be paddling this time.

"You know she does have a point, _sharks are in fact **very **intelligent creatures_", Joe piped up, obviously unable to help himself. The color began to drain from Serena's face. Yue rubbed his forehead, his headache was getting worse. Mimi was now making strange squeaky noises from her spot in the middle of the raft. Yue turned around in his seat, "Tell you what Serena, if by some amazing feat, a shark _does_ in fact attack you I will be the first person in the water to save you, so until then _paddle_." The color flushed back to Serena's cheeks and embarrassedly she began to stroke the water again ( still hesitantly though...) One would have thought this would have silenced Rini, but for the rest of the trip she and Raye gasped everyone and a while, causing both Mimi and Serena to jump. Ruby was smiling to herself and staring at the back of Yue's head with a curious expression, "Oh my hero", she purred just quiet enough so that only Yue heard. Yue clenched his paddle tighter and gritted his teeth, she had better hope no shark attacked her because he was certainly not jumping in after it. The island couldn't appear soon enough and by the time they landed on the beach Yue was more than ready to put some space between himself the rest of his tribe. Once out of their raft, Kera's bickering was suddenly replaced by a hushed nervousness. With a short uneasy walk through the jungle they stepped out into a brilliant sunlit clearing, recovering from their shock, a smiling Jeff swam into view along with fifteen imposing walls and the gathered tribes of Gajah and Badak. Several faces in Kera turned pale and reluctant ( ie: Serena, Mimi, Rini, Hotaru, Takato, Sasami...Meouth ) the whole thing seemed _a lot _more fierce than they had imagined. Yue took a moment to collect himself, he couldn't go into this with a scattered mind. Closing his eyes he dove easily into a light meditation, just enough to clear out the day's frustrations. When he opened them again he was glad to see that not all his tribe mates were wishing the ground would open up and swallow them. Ruby, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Joe, the orange haired boy, Henry, Raye, Spinner, Tracy, and the girl and her strange friend, all had the healthy glow of determination about them. Further relaxed by this, Yue faced his completion. Almost instantly, his eye's found Sakura. Yue allowed himself a small smile back at the beaming grin she was sending his direction, she would always be his true master to him, and he wouldn't have it any other way. Ruby caught this exchange and the almost non-existent flash of pride across his face and then in turn gave Sakura a sweet wink. Yue turned his head in time to catch Spinner and Kero send each other blazing glares across the beach. But their's were not the only exchanges being made, Serena ( momentarily coming out of her petrified state ) was sending googly-eye'd looks towards a dark haired man on Badak who was smiling affectionately back at her. Rini, hopping up and down at Serena's side, gave her a swift shove and then proceeded to smile innocently at the man too. Moving on Yue's gaze briefly fell on Meouth's face, and while still looking pale, his features were now mingled with a different sort of nervousness, the guilty kind. Following a hunch, Yue looked over to where Meouth was deliberately not looking. A woman with long red hair and a man with short blue hair on Badak were smiling dumbly over at him, even waving their hands trying to get his attention. Obviously Meouth didn't want anybody to know he knew them, but why? Yue decided to think on that later. T.K, standing next to Meouth, had an odd expression on, very odd...almost...almost mirroring Serena's lovesick looks. Before Yue could even ponder why this was, the answer presented itself.

"Kari!", he cried at virtually the same time another boy from Gajah cried. Realizing this they both sent each other looks of utter hatred. Yue blinked in surprise,_ If looks could kill..._ This did not last long though, and seconds later their attention was settled back on a girl from Badak who was blushing such a deep red that it was obvious even to Yue all the way on the other side of the beach.

"My love-", the boy from Gajah tried again, looking passionately at her.

"What makes you think she's yours?", T.K suddenly objected with just as much passion. All of Kera looked to T.K in surprise ( as if they weren't already looking at him that way...)

"Is that a challenge T.K? Bring it on!", the other boy exclaimed, seeming more than ready to take on anything T.K could dish out. Suddenly the Gajah boy was being restrained by two of his tribe mates.

"Sorry about that sis...", one of the boy's captors called, looking embarrassed all the while pouring all of his strength into keeping his hands around the boy's mouth while the other captor held him down. The boy, who was trying everything in his power to be set free, looked like a mad man with the way he was flailing around. Yue felt a similar pang of sympathy for them as he did earlier for Hotaru.

"You think _I'm crazy_? That's _crazy_...", Meouth murmured to Tracy as they both watched the boy further spaz out. Tracy nodded with small eyes. Yue, stealing a glance at T.K, saw his face seemed to be tinted pink. Looking back to the girl they had called Kari, he saw her face had only flushed redder ( if possible )

"_Ahem_, well if that's it, shall we get to the challenge?", Jeff spoke into the embarrassed silence. Everyone nodded.

"Good. Now I'd like to introduce some new rules before I explain the reward challenge today. Because most of you posses magical abilities, a few things have been changed. You all will be able to use your strengths to help your team along, but what you will not be able to use them for is to harm the other teams in _any _way. If this should happen anytime whatsoever during the challenge your tribe will lose by default. It doesn't matter if you were just about to win, you lose, that's how it is. Do I make myself clear?" Slow nods came from all three tribes.

"Okay", Jeff continued, "I will also, at the start of each challenge, tell you what is magically permitted and what's not. Now, how about what you have to do today? As you can see there are fifteen, twenty-foot walls standing behind you. On my go you will break off into teams, ten going, ten staying. The ten staying will wait for the team of ten going to partner up and rush up to a wall and climb to the top where they will find a wooden board. Each team of two will return with a board and then help the others assemble them all together. Now there's a catch for the teams of two retrieving these boards, one will stand in front of the wall and one behind it, the only way to get to the top is to step on the boards your partner will slip through to you, communication is key to getting up quickly. Once all five boards are put together, the ten staying with take their newly built wall and hold it up. Only the two teams who build their wall the fastest will continue. The ten going will then race to an opposing wall and will have to get through it some how. There are two lines laid down on either side of the wall, you cannot step over the line or your team loses, you can not jump over the wall or your team loses, you can not crawl under the wall or your team loses. You can only push the opposing team over the line, push them out of the way, or use magic by force not harm. Once past it, be the first to touch your flag to win. Make sense? Wanna know what you're playing for?" Everyone cheered.

"How about your very own island food service? Once a week from now until the end of the game your tribe and the people in it will be able to select a food to be sent to your camp, that includes cake, pizza, hamburgers, hot dogs, you name it. Sound good?" Everyone cheered again.

"Good, there will be no flying permitted in this challenge, all the rest is fair game, Survivors ready?...Go!" The small pit that had been steadily growing in Yue's stomach clenched at these words. This was go time, time to give it his all and prove that he can win, not only to himself, but to his tribe. Of course there was also the added bonus of shutting Ruby up, if even just for a little while. Light on his feet Yue took off at an amazing speed, he would not be one of the staying. Suddenly he noticed Ruby running along side him. Yue's eyes widened in surprise. Ruby's eyes flashed back at him, "What? Scared? Don't think you can handle me?"

"_Please_", Yue replied assuredly, "It's you who should be worried if you can handle me." Ruby returned his confident expression with one that seemed to say that she _more than could_. The branching off was in effect immediately, with Yue and Ruby racing for their wall ( a good deal a head of the others, hey Jeff didn't say the couldn't use their magic to run fast, right? ) Hotaru and Rini, The cloaked man and his friend, Cyborg and Beast Boy, and finally ( after finding themselves the only ones left running without partners ) Serena and Raye. Approaching their wall both he and Ruby nearly collided in attempt to be the one _climbing _the wall. For a moment they stood still, staring each other down, neither willing to give it up, but it passed, and as if he had never stopped, Yue took off for the back and began shooting planks through the wall almost faster than Ruby could climb. He would not lose over a stand off with Ruby, though he was sure that she would love him too. Yue had barely blinked and Ruby was down with the board and gone again, quickly he joined her.

"Care to let your partner know when you've finished?", he called sharply, matching her astonishing speed, pace for pace.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't think you needed a babysitter", Ruby spat back as they reached Kera's mat. Those who had stayed were staring at them with wide eye's. Ruby and Yue exchanged glances,

"What?", Yue asked, not in the mood for games. T.K was the first one to find his voice ( Spinner was there and of course _not _surprised by this, _in fact_, he had thought they were rather slow today, but he decided not to say anything since they were the first pair back and continued to focus on status of the rest of his tribe )

"It's just- Jeff just said go- everybody has just reached their walls...", T.K stammered amazedly. Ruby let out a slow smile, "Well I am the best." Yue sent a sidelong glare at her and then looked back to T.K, "We used magic. Only flying was off limits."

"Oh. Well that was still pretty fast", T.K replied with the rest of Kera nodding behind him. Ruby sent Yue a glare of his own for taking the mystery out of it. Just then Rini and Hotaru burst on to the scene, dropped the board onto of Yue and Ruby's and collapsed to their knees.

"There. Woof, that was a tough one", Rini said between pants. Hotaru nodded beside her, "But we are the second ones back not bad I should say", she smiled.

"That's very good", Yue praised offering up a rare smile of his own. Just then Cyborg and Beast Boy arrived at their mat, and tossing their own board into the pile, high-fived each other and did a little dance, "Yes! First!", Cyborg cried, obviously to pumped up to realize his company. "Yeah!", Beast Boy cried, dancing along side him, but in tearing himself away from his victory dance for a second, saw what his best friend did not see.

"Uh, Dude...", he began tugging on Cyborg's arm as he did the robot for the fifth time.

"What BB my man", Cyborg said smiling as he went on dancing.

"Uh, look..." Cyborg stopped dancing confusedly and looked around.

"Actually we were here first if we making this a matter of record", Ruby corrected with a sweet toss of her hair. Yue sent a not a glare, but a look of disgust her way this time.

"And recordly speaking, we were second so that makes you-", Rini was cut off by a crestfallen Cyborg, "Third? We're third? Even behind the five year olds?" Rini turned red in the face and was about to object to that last statement when the strange cloaked man and his friend approached. Out of breath, but smiling, the girl tossed their board down.

"Well at least we beat them...", Cyborg said out the corner of his mouth. Beast Boy nodded.

"Great", Yue appreciatively, they only needed one more. Spinner, who had been watching the _real _action the whole time finally called their attention to the challenge and away from each other, "Only Serena and Raye are left", he announced. Suddenly everyone was watching _very closely. _With only eye's for the wall with the red faced blonde and the red faced brunette ( as even now they were fighting...big surprise ) Yue saw nothing else and only hoped that they would get over it and come quick enough.

"-Well if didn't have to paddle I _would _have the strength to push this last plank through", Serena exclaimed, swinging the particular plank wildly as she tried to get her point across to Raye who was just short of reaching their game altering board. Both of their faces were as red as Kari's had been from fighting.

"I'm sick of your _lame _excuses Serena! Just go over there and put the stupid plank in so I can get this board to come down there and hit you with it", Raye cried back. Serena crossed her arms ( which was difficult because of the plank ) and sat right where she stood.

"Well in that case then, I'm not putting it in for you _period_", she said stubbornly. For that moment Yue could have swore he and Raye were on the same plane as both of their eye's burned bright with flames.

"Serena! If you don't put that dumb plank in _right now_, I'm going to come down there anyways with a plank of my own!", Raye threatened. It could have of been the tone she used, or maybe it was the fact that Raye steadily seemed to be catching on fire, but whatever it was, Serena finally wavered.

"Fine, fine! You don't have to getting so worked up!", she grumbled as she walked up to the wall and pushed the last plank in with the slight strain of her arm. In a flash of slowly receding flames, Raye swiped up the board and tore down the wall, quickly followed by Serena ( though she kept her safe distance...) As soon as the board left Raye's fingers Jeff's voice cut the air, "Enough! Gajah, you're out!" Kera was momentarily stunned. Yue stole a moment to look sadly over at Sakura, who by the looks of it was dealing with a fight rivaling Rini and Serena's ( and more recently Raye and Serena's...) Once again he felt a pang of sympathy. What was with these feeling? Was the island making him go soft? Though the next moment he was over it, over all his tribe had beat hers. Ruby was grinning ear to ear, even helping piece together their wall, "Well it's looks like it's us against Master after all." Yue and Spinner couldn't help but smile at her eagerness to prove to Master she could beat him. Hurried fingers rushed to put together the last pieces of the Kera wall. Shouts were coming from the Badak mat, the pressure was on.

"Done! Finished!", Ruby cried when the last piece was snapped into place. Breathlessly Kera split apart again, ten to hold up their wall, and ten to take down Badak's. With amazing speed again, Ruby and Yue were the first ones to take on Badak's wall. Behind it loomed unfamiliar faces, strict with determination, their Master would not be _against _then so to speak after all. Somehow, this made it all the more easier to charge at them with all their might. Seconds later Yue and Ruby were joined by, Cyborg and Beast Boy, Serena and Raye, Rini and Hotaru, and the strange man in the cloak and his friend. From there a long game of endurance began,

"_Push!_", Ruby cried, her forehead glistening in the sun after at least fifteen minutes of strain against the Badak wall. Yue was sure that hadn't gained much ground if any. Slowly the heat and consistent attempts at driving back the other tribe began to wear on them. Yue longed to see how things were going at the Kera wall, were they making any progress? He certainly hoped not. Hotaru finally fell moments later, no energy left to push back any longer. Rini's face flashed with fear, but the girl just insisted she needed rest.

"That's enough...", Raye suddenly said, her teeth gritted in effort, then, she stopped pushing and stepped back. Both Ruby and Yue's face were alarmed, they a lot invested here, what was she doing!

"_What are you doing!_", Ruby cried in disbelief. Raye did not answer, instead she raised her hand with her eye's shining she cried out, "_Mars Star Power!_" A burst of light suddenly lit the beach with such brilliance that for a moment no one could see anything. When finally the stunning white faded an entirely different Raye stood on the sand before them. Something stirred inside Yue, he sensed strong magic, but it wasn't coming from Raye...where had he felt this before...he almost had it...Master! His Master was about to act! If Raye was going to do anything at all but stand there and show her new outfit and heels then she had better do it now! Urgency must have been in the air, because in that next moment Raye cried, "_Mars Celestial Fire Surround!_" With another flash and an uncomfortable heat wave, rings of fire were summoned from nowhere flying at top speed towards the Badak's wall. It was all Yue could do to get out of the way fast enough. The sound of hungry flames devouring wood sounded as Yue looked back up to where the Badak wall had once stood, but now scorched wood soon to be ashes, littered the beach. There was an uncertain silence and then, "And Kera wins reward!" A sudden burst of cheering filled the beach. The ten who had been holding up Kera's wall raced to celebrate their victory with their fellow tribe mates. Yue smiled satisfiedly to himself as he watched the rest of Kera jump around and hug each other. Tracy and Meouth were actually shaking hands, Serena had Rini in some kind of affectionate head-lock, Cyborg and Beast Boy were dancing again, The cloaked man and his friend were hugging, Mimi was just about hugging everybody in sight, T.K, Joe, the orange haired boy, Henry, and Takato were all laughing a patting each other on the back. Ruby was engulfing Spinner in a hug and in the moment almost hugged Yue, but then realized what she was doing and settled for a very stiff handshake. More hugs and pats on the back were sent around before Jeff spoke again, "Well done, and I think it's safe to say you deserve this." Taking the menu he was being handed, Yue felt himself smiling wider than ever before. With a few more congratulations, Jeff sent them off, "That's it, head back to camp!" Feeling the best they had all day, Kera boarded their raft and headed back to their beach. Again the raft wasn't silent, but it wasn't bickering filling the air this time, it was Mimi leading them all in a passionate version of 'We Are The Champions'. Even Yue joined in. The accelerating feeling of winning their first reward challenge had everyone's spirits up. Reaching their camp they unloaded, talking happily of their win.

"Well...open it", Ruby urged Yue as they had all gathered around their campfire to relish in their reward, a menu filled with delicious food. Yue looked up at his tribe's eager faces and broke the seal, clearly he read aloud:

"Congratulations, each person on your tribe may now pick, one meal, one desert, and one drink of their choosing to be delivered to them on the day of the next reward." Gasps of delight were heard through out the tribe. Cyborg's eye's practically turned into two big juicy steaks.

"Here are your choices for the main course", Yue continued while everyone around him mouth's watered, "Steak with mashed potatoes, ( Cyborg nearly fainted ), Pizza with your choice of toppings and breadsticks ( It was Beast Boy's turn to look faint ), A cheeseburger with fires ( several faces looked approving ) Spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread ( Raye sent Serena a look who glared back at her ) Any soup and salad of your choice ( Serena and Rini made faces at this option ) A seafood sampler ( Meouth looked like he liked the sound of that ) Meatloaf and mashed potatoes ( a few more approving nods ) Chicken Fettuccini alfredo with garlic bread ( Mimi finally looked like she agreed with something ) and finally...Mac and cheese?" Serena and Rini smiled brightly.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm officially hungry now", Tracy said, his stomach growling as he spoke. Everyone nodded, they had just participated in a grueling challenge and it was lunchtime. Yue nodded, "Tracy and I will handle lunch while everyone fills out what they're ordering." No one argued and instead eagerly accepted the papers and pens he began to pass out. Once they were all set, Tracy and Yue faced the difficult task a head of them, creating an appealing lunch following all those great dishes.

"We need some fish and fruit", Tracy said, addressing the situation seriously. Yue agreed, silently he scanned his tribe for anyone who remotely looked like they could fish.

"Beast Boy, Cyborg, are you finished?", he asked. Cyborg looked at him surprised, "Are you kidding, I was done five minutes ago!"

"Me too, what do you need?", Beast Boy wondered, a bit of drool still present on his cheek.

"Come with me", Yue answered simply. Exchanging confused looks they followed. Out of earshot of the others, Yue explained, "Can either of you fish?" Cyborg and Beast Boy grinned, "Sure."

"Great, I'll leave you to your own devises and when you catch something, be sure to bring it to me and Tracy", Yue said, already heading back for the campfire. They both nodded and headed for the water's edge.

"Find anyone to gather the fruit?", Yue questioned Tracy when he approached.

"Actually they volunteered", Tracy said motioning to the cloaked man and his friend.

"So you and...um...", Yue began suggestively.

"Chihiro and No-face", Chihiro answered smiling warmly. The strange man beside her grunted.

"Chihiro and No-face, good. Any fruit you can find would be a great help", Yue replied throwing a few more braches into the fire. They both nodded and went off into the jungle in search of fruit. Meanwhile the rest of Kera was finishing up on their choices. Most looked satisfied. Idol conversation began.

"So...", Ruby began, looking innocently at T.K, "Who was this _Kari _at reward today?" T.K shifted in his seat, his face growing pink by the second, "Well...um...just somebody I know", he answered lamely. Though Ruby saw right through this, Mimi took it upon herself to elaborate, "_Just someone you know? _Humph. How I wish Kari could see you now...", Mimi scolded, causing T.K to squirm in his seat even more ( which was something he never did ), "No. Kari is more than just someone he _knows_, he would like to be her boyfriend I suppose, but there have been some complications...", Mimi went on, speaking with such an understanding of the situation, that Joe, the orange haired boy, and T.K himself were staring at her with astonished expressions.

"Cue the guy at the reward...", Ruby said, following this closely. Mimi nodded, "Exactly. Davis is his name. Now I'm not one to take sides, so I'm not going to bad mouth him, but he is the only thing standing in T.K's way. I guess the most important question would be, who does _Kari _like? Well I've asked before and I don't think _even she knows_", Mimi stated with a sigh. T.K had now turned crimson from his love life being pulled a part, plain for everyone to see.

"Very interesting situation...", Ruby murmured thoughtfully, "I guess you'll just have to prove to her that your the better one for her. You know, things rarely move me, but your problem has really captured my heart, why don't you let me help you? I know all the ins and outs of love, you'll have her hanging all over you in no time." Mimi brightened with this suggestion and T.K only turned redder.

"That's a great idea!", Mimi chimed in, "I'm no stranger to love either, I can help too!' If it was possible to wish the sandy patch of sand he sat on into quick sand, T.K would have, but instead he sat there like a fish out of water, opening and closing his mouth with the intention of protest, but never able to get out a word. With giddy gleams in their eyes, Ruby and Mimi immediately began debating his faults, why something had to be wrong with him, or why wouldn't she want him, right?

"...Kinda short", Mimi said holding her chin in thought.

"Ugly hat...", Ruby added, sizing him up as well.

"Ears are kinda big...", Mimi continued with an emphazing gesture.

"Kinda small build...", Ruby pointed out, her face grim with focus. T.K. stared on in horror as the list went on.

"Big feet..."

"Squinty eye's..."

"Knobby knees..."

"Big knuckles..."

"Has reddish skin..."

"Elbowy elbows..." Everyone had small eyes.

"What's wrong with my elbows!", T.K exclaimed, bending them in dismay.

"Has good hair though", Ruby commented, ignoring T.K completely. Mimi nod, "Yes he does have good hair, that just may save him..."

"Okay that's enough", Spinner finally spoke up, though his voice was calm, a slight hint of discouragement was at play there too. Ruby crossed her arms and frowned at him, "Were just trying to help Spinner, but I wouldn't expect you to understand, your greatest love is _yourself_." Spinner took no offense to this, he was much to use to it.

"Your sure that's not _you _your talking about?", he answered casually, and just like that the attention was now mercifully taken off T.K. Ruby made a sour face, "Excuse me?" Just then something drew their attention to the water, someone was cheering down there. Curious, the group went to investigate. It was quite an impressive sight. Cyborg stood at few feet into the water with a very high-tech looking net in hand while a suspiciously green dolphin was chasing a bunch of fish his direction, when they got close enough Cyborg tossed the net into the water and presto, fish caught.

"Yeah!", Cyborg cheered while the green dolphin did a few tricks, "This could be enough BB, why don't we pay a visit to Yue and Tracy?" With a nod of it's odd-looking head, the dolphin shot off through the water and when it surfaced a soaking wet but grinning Beast Boy emerged. A soft round of applause greeted them as they made their way up the beach.

"Oh, I didn't know anyone was watching", Beast Boy said sheepishly.

"That was great!", Serena cried, obviously still thinking of the cute, but slightly odd, dolphin.

"Aw it was nothing", Cyborg replied waving away the attention modestly.

"I take it you pulled in a good haul", Yue said suddenly, having left the fire, attracted by the commotion.

"We did our best, I think the amount is decent", Cyborg carried on, handing over the net ladden with fish. Yue looked it over carefully and then nodded, "Good work you two, we'll have these cooked in no time", and with that left to help Tracy with the preparations. Just as Yue returned, Chihiro and No-face were also getting back and amongst them, two armfuls of tropical fruit.

"You can set them right there", Tracy told them brightly as carved his fifth coconut from it's shell.

"Excellent", Yue said as he approached.

"You're welcome, some were harder to get then others, but we managed", Chihiro smiled. Tracy picked one up and examined it, "I've never seen anything like this...do you think it's edible?" Yue looked up from the fish he was dumping out, "I don't remember being told there was any poisonous fruit here, but if you don't trust it, don't serve it." Tracy nodded and set it aside, then went about gutting more coconuts so their shells could serve as bowls. Chihiro and No-face rejoined the rest of their tribe who were now talking quietly amongst themselves. Mimi and Ruby sat huddled together, casting odd looks at T.K every once and awhile. T.K sat as far away as he could from them, desperately trying to keep a conversation going with Joe and the orange haired boy. Down the beach Beast Boy and Cyborg were back in the water putting on a show for Rini, Sasami, Serena, Raye, and Hotaru. Back in his acclaimed guise as a dolphin, Beast Boy was pretending to save Cyborg from a nasty shark ( BB played both parts in a very intense scene )

"Go free Willy! Go!", Serena cried, her voice carrying through out the beach. Back on higher ground Takato and Henry were kicking back talking about something that made them laugh. Meanwhile Ruby and Spinner seemed to have resumed their earlier argument and were at it again. Chihiro and No-face took a seat of their own and had not been talking long when lunch was announced. Tracy and Yue handed out the steaming coconut bowls of fish with a side of ripe juicy fruit. Yue had just finished when he noticed something, "I have one bowl left, where's Meouth?" Everyone looked around, but the talking cat was nowhere in sight.

"Come to think of it, I don't remember seeing him when me and No-face returned to camp", Chihiro said, trying to recalling anything she had seen him doing. A look of dawning lit everyone's face as they finally learned the cloaked man's name, then they quickly tried to cover it up.

"Hmmm", Yue said, walking back to the fire where he and Tracy had been cooking. Suddenly Yue froze and the sound of gasping was heard. A second later Meouth came scrambling across the sand, making frantic gestures to his throat.

"_Can't breathe..."_, Meouth gasped, falling to his knees in panic. Alarm arose among the tribe. Mimi and Serena let out small squeaks of concern. Steadily the cat's face was turning blue, his eye's bulging he gripped his throat and continued to gasp in shallow breathes. More distressed cries came from Mimi and Serena, now joined by Sasami, Rini, and Hotaru.

"What's wrong with him?", T.K wondered looking to Yue with wide eye's. Yue looked to Tracy, "I don't know, I found him this way." Meouth's struggle was getting more urgent.

"Somebody do something!", Serena cried burring her face in her hands.

"Is he choking?", Chihiro questioned, her eye's filled with panic. Remaining ever calm, Yue shook his head, then approached Meouth. Picking him up from his dramatic pose on the sand, he held hand above his throat, looking to see if any of his magic could help. Nothing was happening. Yue's expression finally held a slight indication of worry. Spinner floated up helplessly, he was at a loss as well. Meanwhile things were not getting any better.

"_Can't breathe..._", Meouth gasped again. Joe's eyes suddenly lit up, "It's an allergic reaction!"

"An allergic reaction!", everyone cried confusedly.

"Yes, yes, I've seen this before", Joe went on hurriedly.

"Well what do you do!", Serena exclaimed hysterically. Joe's brow furrowed in thought, trying desperately to recall what he had seen done, "Um, um, a shot, he has to get a shot."

"Well don't have any shots", Yue said sharply. In one motion he gripped Meouth again, "What did you eat?" Meouth only continued to flail his arms and grip his neck. Mimi began to sniff tearfully, time was running short.

"Try CPR! The Heimlich maneuver! Anything!", Serena wailed.

"It's okay, it's okay! I think I remember hearing that sometimes, if it's not too severe, the reaction will start to fade", Joe persisted flusteredly, angry that at a time of need his brain wasn't functioning properly. They all stood helplessly, hoping that Joe was right. Fortunately it seemed that he was. Little by little the puffiness of Meouth's neck began to go down, his gasps were less and less shallow, and the blue color left his face.

"What could he have eaten?", Ruby wondered as the panic started to fade. Meouth was laid on the sand with everyone crowded around him, watching him slowly get better. That's when it suddenly dawned on Tracy, "Of course! The fruit! The fruit we didn't trust!" Yue's head snapped up in realization, "You're right, he must have stole it and ate it."

"What fruit?", everyone asked.

"It was a fruit we brought back. We didn't know it was poisonous...", Chihiro trailed off looking guilty. Yue gave her a light smile, "It's not your fault, we set it out for a reason, and this sneak shouldn't of been poking around", he continued, giving Meouth a stare that nearly sent him back to gasping. A few people shifted, not sure whether or not to direct the blame on Meouth so quickly, the girl and her cloaked friend had been the ones who brought it back...a dark shadow of suspicion was cast over them. More time past when Tracy's stomach growled loudly, "Oh, I totally forgot about our lunch, is anyone still hungry?" Though their stomachs growling as well, many looked reluctant to eat after this episode. Finally though, they all gave in, but only Tracy and Yue ate their fruit. Just as the sun was setting and everyone had finished their meal, Meouth came around. Slowly he lifted his head and looked around. His breathing had somewhat returned to normal, but something else was wrong...

"Good to have you back", Yue greeted, though it was hard to tell if he was genuine or not. Meouth opened his mouth to talk, but then he _knew_ something was wrong. His tongue tingled and felt as heavy as lead, what was wrong with him?

"I- shessh- shoveee- hiii-huuung", he desperately slurred. Everyone exchanged stricken looks, "What?", they all asked.

"I- shed- I- shessh- shove- hiii- huung", he repeated frantically. Everyone exchanged glances again, this time they looked grimmer. Joe shook his head, "I was worried about this..."

"Suurriied! Suush- shisss- unnng- ifff- heee!", Meouth exclaimed ( well atleast the best he could do with a mouth full of tongue )

"Meouth calm down", Yue commanded, "Now what happened?", he persisted, looking to Joe.

"Well I'm no expert on the subject or anything...", Joe began, hoping someone would then stop him, but no one objected, he knew more on the subject than anyone else there, "Um well, you see this is the aftermath, his tongue is swollen as a side effect. Sadly I'm afraid this will just have to clear up it's self." Meouth's eyes about bugged out of his head, "Suush!"

"This really is terrible, I really am sorry...", Joe went on sympathetically.

"He got what he deserves. What were doing stealing food anyways? If you're the one using up all our water...", Yue went on threateningly, his eye's blazing at Meouth, who for once was happy not to be able to speak. Spinner intervened, "We don't know that for sure Yue. It's been along day, why don't we all untwined a bit?" Beast Boy's face lit up, "I have just the thing!" Mysteriously he dragged Cyborg away down the beach. While waiting, many tried to take Spinner's advice, though some were having trouble. Serena sat huddled with Rini, Hotaru, Sasami, and Mimi, still traumatized from what happened, and even let Chihiro join them ( No-face kept a respectful distance ) Yue sat looking thoughtful, there was a lot for him to mull over. Ruby on the other hand looked as if she had very little to think about as she sat picking out the sand from her finger nails. Spinner and Joe were further trying to get Meouth to tell them what happened. Henry, Takato, the orange haired boy, and T.K were discussing the day's events. Raye was talking to Tracy about something and kept glancing at the fire. Just then Cyborg appeared on the beach again, carrying a huge boulder in which he sat down and then disappeared again. Coming back for a second time, he held yet another boulder and stacked that one on top of the other. Beast Boy joined him now, carrying a bunch of smaller rocks. Carefully he placed them so that they made stairs leading up to the top of the boulders. With a nod at Cyborg, he ascended his makeshift stairs and stood before them with excitement. Everyone's curiosity was peaked now. Cyborg transformed into a strange computer.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the 1st annual Reward Award Show!", Beast Boy announced, "With your agreement this award show will take place after every reward challenge, honoring those who did their best at that particular challenge. In each category some of you will be nominated and then it's up to the rest of the tribe to vote for who they think best deserves to win that category. Finally at the end of the show, the person who has the most awards, and even those with up to three less, can be nominated to win the best award, the teamwork award. The person who wins this showed great sportsmanship during the challenge and helped his or her fellow tribes mates to do their best, therefore, contributing to the tribe's win. If you do win this award in addition to the others, you also win a small reward yourself, because if you hadn't helped the tribe, we wouldn't have the reward anyways. In today's case you might get to take a small portion from each person's meal and then go on a picnic with one other lucky person. Sound good, everybody agrees?", Beast Boy finished, looking at them all eagerly. Kera was stunned to silence, Beast Boy had just come up with this? By himself? Recovering, Yue thought this over and was surprised to find he was favoring it. It would support a better effort from everyone and ensure that teamwork was a top priority.

"I vote yes", Yue spoke into the still air. Beast Boy broke into a large grin, "Any other takers?" Well with Yue kicking things off, it was kinda hard _not _to agree. Slowly, one by one, each raised their hands.

"Great! Now get ready, we'll head straight into the nominations", Beast Boy continued, empowered by their support, "Nominated for 'Fastest Speed' is...Yue and Ruby!" Everyone clapped, Yue looked down modestly, and Ruby waved and smiled.

"Now it is time to vote, who will win the first reward? Yue or Ruby? Line up at Cyborg and cast your votes now!" A steady stream of people line up at Cyborg and selected who they thought ran the fastest, when they were all finished they gathered in front of Beast Boy again. Looking oddly serious, Beast Boy accepted the piece of paper he was handed from Cyborg and read aloud, "And the winner is...( Cyborg provided a drum roll here )...Yue!" Loud applause sounded and Yue cracked a small smile. Ruby fumed where she stood, "_Stupid biased people..._"

"Yue would you please come up here?", Beast Boy beckoned. A bit hesitantly, Yue did as he was asked and walked up the steps and then stood next to Beast Boy who placed a makeshift award around his neck ( made of seaweed and a seashell ) There was more applause and then Yue walked back to the group.

"Next category is 'Best Team', those nominated are...Rini and Hotaru, _No-face_ and his friend, and Cyborg and myself." Another round of applause. Rini pulled Hotaru close and both of them grinned, No-face bowed and Chihiro blushed, Beast Boy smile sheepishly and Cyborg popped out of his computer form for a second to bow.

"Voting starts now", Beast Boy announced. Again Kera lined up and voted. Waiting eagerly in front of Beast boy again, they held their breaths as he was passed the piece of paper.

"And 'Best Team' goes to...( drum roll again )...Rini and Hotaru!" Rini squealed with delight and Hotaru beamed surprised, the applause was strong. Beast Boy called them up much like Yue and awarded them warmly. When the excitement finally passed and the tribe had quieted again, Beast Boy began again, "Next category is 'Best strength at the wall', either pushing or holding their ground, the nominees are, Raye, Ruby, Yue, Cyborg, Myself, and Tracy." A polite applause sounded, obviously everyone thought that had good strength at the wall.

"Cast your votes now!" Like the times before everyone visited Cyborg and then returned to their spots in front of Beast Boy.

"And the winner is...( always faithful, a drum roll sounded )...Raye!" Raye looked surprised as she was getting pats on the back and encouraging smiles. Stunned she was welcomed up to Beast Boy and award. Eventually she got over it though and when she rejoined her tribe she spent plenty of time dangling her award in Serena's face.

"And next is the award for 'Best Fight And Then Make Up...", Beast Boy continued, "Those nominated are, Yue and Ruby and Serena and Raye." Yue and Ruby exchanged looks as well as Serena and Raye, what make up? Beast Boy sensed this vibe and explained, "Well not _exactly _a make up, but you still went on..."

"Oh." Everyone nodded and then headed to vote. Coming back many were smiling, they enjoyed voting for the best fight. Those nominated were not to thrilled with this category.

"And the winners are...( drum roll )...Yue and Ruby!" The loudest applause rang out yet, but it was also filled with amused smiles. Hanging his head Yue approached Beast Boy with Ruby taking along, beaming around like she had just won 'Brightest Beauty'. They both accepted their awards, Yue hurried away, but Ruby took her time, relishing in the attention.

"Finally", Beast Boy continued, "The last award has arrived, The 'Teamwork' award. If you win this one, you win the grand reward, the reward _for _helping win the reward. Those qualified are Yue, with the most rewards, two, and then Rini, Hotaru, Raye, and Ruby, with one each. Please vote now." A hushed silence settled over the camp as the serious voting began, whoever they picked would be getting a little bit of each of their meal, they had better be deserving... Once the votes were tallied, Cyborg handed Beast Boy the piece of paper, the tension in the air was thick, "And the winner of 'Best Teamwork', is...( a nervous drum roll )...Yue!" A roarous applause erupted as Yue smiled widely. Ruby nearly exploded. Walking with a spring in his step, Yue visited Beast Boy for the last time.

"Congratulations, you contributed the most to our win and as thanks you get a picnic for two on the day of the next reward challenge. Who will you be taking?", Beast Boy wondered, hoping that he himself would be taken. Yue's eyes scanned the area, who _would _he take? Though he didn't have to ponder long, his answer came the next moment when he locked eyes with Spinner.

_Yes, Spinner..._Yue thought satisfied, imagining having time to complain about Ruby and talk about how to vote her off.

"Spinner", he answered firmly. Everyone clapped again and Spinner gave him an apperceive nod. Ruby did explode this time, and though not _quite _literally it was pretty close... For the first time in front of her tribe she changed into her true form.

"_Biased! You're all biased!_", she cried storming towards Yue, who's eyes widen in surprise.

"_Ruby_", Spinner warned, coming into her path.

"_Out of my way_...", she threatened. Spinner remained firm, but in the next moment Yue appeared beside him, "It's okay, I've got this handled." Seething she stood there, staring him down.

"Got this handled do you? Think again!", and with that shot a powerful blast towards him. Yue merely held up his hand and the blast broke against his shield and fizzled out.

"Your too angry Ruby, your focus is clouded, you can't possibly attack me with any strength like that", Yue reasoned calmly. The light at this point in the sky had long since faded and the first stars were appearing, in the growing dark Ruby's eyes burned. The rest of the Kera tribe had parted in shock and Ruby and Yue stood alone in the clear.

"Give it up...", Yue continued to prompt, remaining ever clam. Ruby didn't look like she was ready to just _give up_, but Yue had a point...what had she intended to do? Finding that the only way out of this cleanly was vanishing altogether, she did just that, leaving Yue to smirk, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Wow...", Serena murmured, "I had no idea she could, _do _anything." Everyone nodded silently.

"Well it's not that much...", Yue persisted, shaking his head of his thoughts.

"It's pretty late, is anyone ready for bed?", Tracy asked as Rini yawned. More nods, as if what happened just moments before had drawn all sound from the island. With only the waves lapping softly at the beach, Kera climbed into the shelter to get a good night's sleep. Yue stayed up and stared into the fire. After a few hours the fire dwindled and so did his energy, slowly he closed his eye's and Yue let sleep take him. Ruby was nowhere to be seen.


	12. I Will Survive: The Interviews Kera 2

The Interviews:

( Yue ) What did I think of today? Interesting. There was a lot to think about today. Let's start with Ruby. I don't know what she thinks she's up to, but she has another thing coming if she thinks she can pull fast one on me. She's terrible at covering up her trial, and I'm starting to see the bigger picture, an alliance, against me ( as if that's a big surprise...) I know Joe has to be one of the few in it, with the suspicious way he was acting today, it's more than obvious, but there has to be others...Ruby wouldn't act alone. That's were the picture gets blurry, no one else really sticks out at me...Hmmm ( thoughtful look ) In addition to Ruby, plenty of other people were around to annoy me. Spinner even, where does get the nerve to hold Master's message from us until _just _before the challenge? And Meouth, well don't get me started on him, let's just say that if _I do _find out he's the one stealing the water ( which I'm pretty such he is...) he's tongue will be _permanently _fat ( evil smile ) Serena, Raye, and Rini are still on the top of my annoying list, I about blew up on Serena and Raye at the challenge, it was lucky for them they decided to get it together, because if I had to go over there...( ahem ) Anyways, it didn't happen, so their the least of my worries. I don't know what to think of _Chihiro_ and _No-face_, they seem alright, but the mystery surrounding them is suspicious, I'll just have to keep an eye on them, like all the others. ( sighs ) I am happy we won reward today though, if we hadn't...well it's another one of those things we don't need to think about ( smiles coolly ) Let's just hope for everyone's sake that we win tomorrow at immunity, because if there is a plot against me and we _don't _win, I'm personally grilling everyone.

( Ruby ) What did I think of today? ( smooth smile ) Well other than some moments punctured by Yue's presence, it went very well. I have an alliance against the _great leader_ ( grins wider )...Okay so it _does _consist of, Joe, Cyborg, Meouth, and Beast Boy, but it's a numbers game, so as long as I can keep us all on the same page, things should run smoothly ( wink ) Yue must go, period. I'm sick of seeing his smug face around camp, of hearing his dumb rallying speeches, of everyone always asking him if they can do something, just plain done with it. Other than Yue, things do seem pretty good for me, yeah Meouth is getting annoying, and I swear, if he's stealing our precious water ( which his almighty makes _us _go get ) I'm going to make sure his tongue never goes back down to normal size ( eyes blazing ) But we did _win _reward, which counts for something right? That is a bright spot on the dark Yue-filled day ( smiles sweetly ) Oh! And another bright spot! T.K and his love problems, I can't _wait _to pass on my wisdom, and Mimi seems like an okay partner, who knows, maybe if we become close she'll come to my side...watch your back Yue...( grins darkly )

( Spinner ) What did I think of today? Predictable, well except for the win at the challenge that is. Yue continues to establish himself as leader of this tribe, which I have no objections as of yet, I just hope he treads lightly, Ruby is up to something...I just don't know what it is yet. I have to say I enjoyed catching Yue and Ruby off guard much less than I had anticipated, they both practically exploded at me, but that further proves my point, that things are _very _strained between them. I'm worried that they won't last long on the same tribe, much less the same island. But again, that's _their _problem, not mine ( grin ) As for my other tribe mates, well Serena, Raye, and Rini, are becoming annoying. But that is _nothing _compared to what I suspect _Meouth _to be up to. I believe _him _to be stealing the water, and though I can't imagine _why_, he's the only one who comes to my mind. And did I hear correctly this afternoon, did Yue tell Serena _she _could cook on non-challenge days? _Tsk, tsk, tsk_...a mistake on his part I say, one meal from her and...presto, unhappy camp. Again, aw well, not my problem, now is it? ( big smile ) Ah yes, I am enjoying things so far, my dearest Yue and Ruby are making things so amusing to watch ( wink ) I just hope we can keep winning, my only compeition is on Gajah, and I will never lose to him! ( Kero... )

( Meouth ) Shut ssheid hiii fink huuuf oooowdai? ( glares ) ... ( no comment )

( Tracy ) What did I think of today? Better than I thought it was going to be, I mean, don't get me wrong, but did I _really _expect us to win? Uhhhh...not really, not with Serena, Raye, Ruby, Meouth, and Rini. But amazingly we did, call it what you want, but I call it a miracle. Yue's role as leader is still okay with me, though I don't really appreciate him breathing down my neck while I'm trying to cook, which is why I'm excited that Raye asked if she could cook today ( grins brightly ) Of course I told her yes, maybe Yue will stop bothering me now?...then on the other hand she might attract some chaos, with Serena always hanging around her and all, we don't need a klutz near the fire, if you know what I mean. And what is it with Serena and Mimi and sharks? Weren't they just watching Beast Boy and Cyborg act out Jaws? ( rolls eyes ) And _really_,her arm falling off? Nice try, but she's just lazy. And I still don't know what to think of Chihiro and No-face ( Yes! We know his name finally! ) I guess the mystery continues...And I don't have words for how frustrated I am with Meouth, I mean to go and steal a fruit? _Poisonous _no less! I know he's got to be stealing the water, maybe the others don't see it, but I know his dumb villainous past ( sighs ) I guess I'll just have to make due with being thankful that Jessie and James aren't here too ( goes pale ) That. Would. Be. Terrible. ( gulps ) I hope they don't make it to the merge...we better win tomorrow, and Badak lose...( with any luck they'll get voted home tomorrow night! )

( No-face ) _Uha uha uha uha uha uha? Uha uha. Uha. Uha uha uha uha..._( shrugs ) _Uha uha uha uha, uha, uha, uha..._( sighs ) _Uha...uha uha uha uha, uha. Uha? Uha uha. Uha? Uha uha uha..._( shakes head ) _Uha uha uha uha uha uha. Uha, uha uha. Uha uha uha uha uha uha uha uha uha uha, uha uha. _( smiles ) _Uha uha uha uha. Uha uha, uha uha uha. Uha uha uha uha uha uha uha uha uha. Uha. _( laughs ) _Uha uha uha uha uha uha, uha. Uha, uha, uha, uha. Uha!...Uha? Uha uha uha... Uha, uha uha uha ( grins )_

( Chihiro ) What did I think of today? Pretty exciting, I was sooo happy when we won ( smiles ) It was nice to see everyone at the challenge too, Zeniba waved and Haku waved at me ( blushes ) I caught sight of Yubaba, she didn't look so happy...but then again, when is she? I think we have a good tribe, maybe a little rough around the edges ( Serena, Rini, Raye, Ruby, Meouth ) but otherwise I think we're pretty strong, at least that's what Yue says, and I believe him, after all, we won didn't we? ( grins ) I'm not sure about some of the strange things happening around camp, I mean, who would want to steal water? ( sighs ) I hope we win tomorrow, then we wouldn't have to worry about alliances yet, I don't know who would go with me and No-face, everybody seems scared of him...especially Serena ( frowns ) Serena's scared of a lot of things though I guess, like sharks...( small eyes ) I mean, I wouldn't say I'm comfortable with them, but when you have to paddle...( sweat drop ) But what happened with Meouth today? _That_ was scary...and he said he ate a fruit, the fruit _we _brought back, and then nobody would eat their fruit with their lunch...people were giving us suspicious looks, do they think we did it on purpose? I hope not. ( frowns ) Yeah, things aren't looking too good for us with alliances, we have to win tomorrow...or we could be going home...even before Serena! Now _that's scary..._

( Serena ) What did I think of today? Difficult. We're lucky we won that challenge, it was soooo hard! My poor arm ( lifts it and let's it dangle oddly ) I swear it's just hanging on...( frowns ) And Rini and Raye are so mean! Those brats! Telling me there's sharks in the water! And that seaweed in my mouth! I'll get them back...Awww, and it was soo good to see Darien at the challenge today, in fact, that was the only good part ( blushes ) But what was up with T.K and that chick? ( sweat drop ) I would be scared if I was him, having Mimi and Ruby take care of his love life...what do they know? He should come to _me _( smiles brightly ) And I don't know about Yue, one moment he's yelling at someone ( me! ) to get water, and then he's saying nice things, like he'll save me from a shark? What a confusing guy...( small eyes ) I wish he would yell at Rini...( smirks ) And Yue said I could cook? Me? I don't know...I wanted to try _once _not always...too much work on my poor arm! ( whimpers ) And to be honest I'm uneasy with cooking after that fruit episode with Meouth, look what happened to him! ( shivers ) I don't think I want to even come within even a few feet of a coconut for a while...( sweat drop ) Hopefully tomorrow's challenge isn't that hard, I mean what am I going to do? My arm won't make it through much more! ( frowns )

( Raye ) What did I think of today? Frustrating, for the most part anyways. Serena was _terrible _at the challenge today, I could of burnt her to a crisp after she said she wouldn't put the plank in because of her _hurt arm...Please! _Her arm is _just fine_, she's just a whiner! I think people will really start to see that soon, I mean Yue had to have seen it today, I mean, having to offer to save her from a shark? _Come on! _As annoying as these things are with Serena I hope she keeps it up, the more everyone hates her, the better the chance at her getting voted off ( smiles evilly ) And Meouth, _there's another annoying person- cat thing _( sweat drop ) I think he might be the one stealing the water too, I mean, it wouldn't be surprising...( frowns ) Unfortunately he's not talking, in part, because he can't. I can't believe he ate that fruit, Serena about had a fit! ( twitch ) He's lucky alls he's got is a swollen tongue, though I don't know how that will effect our challenge tomorrow, you can't say he was trying to hard before...I have one thing to be happy about though, I asked Tracy if I could help him cook ( hey, they were going to let Serena, why not me? ) and he said yes, he was quiet excited about actually...I don't know why...Hmmmm, maybe it has to do with Yue? I hope not. I don't really know what to make of his leadership yet, it's organized I guess, but he seems a bit icy. I don't know if we can, but it would be nice to win again ( ha ha...yeah right, not with Serena, but then again, losing would take care of that, ironic huh? )

( Rini ) What did I think of to day? Okay, I guess. I liked the time we spent at camp, I'm really starting to like Sasami and Chihiro, and Beast Boy and Cyborg are pretty funny, but then again there's Serena ( sweat drop ) Leave it to her to ruin a good thing...( sighs ) Luckily I have Raye on hand to back me up, if I didn't, I don't know what me and Hotaru would do...I'm glad that me and Hotaru make such a great team, we even won an award from everyone. The awards, another good idea from Beast Boy and Cyborg, they think of the most fun things to pass the time ( smiles ) I don't know about Yue...he's always protecting Serena, stopping all Raye and I's fun, but Hotaru seems to think he's good...I don't know, anyone who would save Serena from a shark is someone to be suspicious of...It was great seeing everyone at the challenge, Darien best of all, but Serena kept getting in the way...( twitch ) I feel bad for T.K, I don't think Ruby _or _Mimi know anything about love, he should have come to _me _( smiles sweetly ) I'm soo excited about our reward, I mean, I know Tracy and Yue try hard with our food, but I'm dying for something other than fish and coconuts! And with Serena supposed to cook, no thanks...I hope we can pull out another win tomorrow, but with Meouth down ( frowns ) I don't know...

( Hotaru ) What did I think of today? Nice enough, we did win ( smiles ) And me and Rini won our own reward from the tribe, that was nice ( another sweet smile ) I think Yue is a pretty good leader, I liked the speech he gave us before the challenge, and he puts a stop to some of the tricks Rini and Raye like to play on Serena, and with Meouth and Ruby around, we have enough tension ( sighs ) Since were on Meouth, I have to say he gave us _quite _a scare today, I couldn't believe he stole a poisonous fruit...I'm just glad he's better, worse things could have happened to his tongue...( small eyes ) I think I'm really starting to like the mysterious girl and her cloaked friend, I think it's Chihiro and No-face, if I over heard correctly ( wink ) When I sat with them at lunch, they were only polite, I don't know why everyone thinks their so strange and suspicious, but I guess I can relate to the feeling of being left out. I hope we can win tomorrow, it would be really awkward to have to vote someone out, I mean, I can't say that no one comes to mind...but it would be hard ( blushes ) I guess we'll see ( smiles hopefully )

( T.K ) What did I think of today, well if you minus the win at reward, disastrous! I was nothing but embarrassed today! First it was Joe acting like a fool with talking about not liking Yue, and then we practically run into him and he wants to know what we're talking about, _thanks a lot Joe! _ And it was Davis at the challenge, calling over to Kari like an idiot when he _knows _I'm the one she likes, dummy. He made me have to call over to her too! ( what was I supposed to do, let him profess his love unchallenged? ) Kari was _completely _embarrassed, and I was too! _Thanks a lot Davis!_ Now my _whole _tribe knows I like Kari, and with Mimi around to elaborate, they know my whole life story! To make matters _even _worse, Ruby and Mimi now, want to try and help me win Kari! I don't_ need _help, she likes me back! It's Davis! Davis I tell you! He's the one _throwing _himself at her! On another subject ( not a good one ) Meouth is getting _very _annoying, who does he think he's going to help by stealing food and water? If he thinks himself, he's wrong, because he'll be voted out next if this continues, mark my words! ( clams down ) Anyways, other than that today was just skippy. Let's hope we win again tomorrow ( Wins Against Matt 1-0 Grins )

( Joe ) What did I think of today? A bit unpredictable in an unsettling sort of way. My calculations were off yesterday ( blame it on the headache I have from being around all these annoying people ), we still surprisingly won with Rini, Ruby, _and _Serena in important roles in the challenge, shocking I know...I still can't figure it...But oh well, it was a good thing wasn't it? Another thing shocking, Ruby is seemingly more intelligent than I had pegged her to be...her proposal was sudden, but I was ready to except, I'm sick of Yue. As of now, I don't doubt Ruby, but I do doubt my other alliance members..._Cyborg? Meouth? Beast Boy? _Not the smartest choices on Ruby's part, that I'll say...but for now we have the numbers, and as long as everything goes as planned, things should work out. Maybe. Meouth does have that dumb swollen tongue, and what was Beast Boy and Cyborg thinking, a reward _award_ game? _Please_. A waste of time, a waste of _reward_. Yeah, I just hope things hold up, but luckily all traces lead back to Ruby, I have deniability, I do not _openly _hate Yue, though, he did test my patience today. My calculations now say, if Meouth or Serena are put into positions of importance at immunity tomorrow, we'll lose. Guess who's going home though?...hmmmm...( evil smile )

( Mimi ) What did I think of today? As good as yesterday I think ( wink ) Rini, Serena, and Ruby are still annoying and bossy, but I'm finding that I can handle it ( smiles ) I'm soooo happy we won reward today, it's a great start to the game I think! I got to sing again ( "We are the champions my friend..." ) on the way back to camp, it was great, even Yue joined in! _Though I have to say, he was a bit off key..._ I don't like our trips in the raft much, too much talk of sharks! And Rini only makes it worse...I don't know what's wrong with that girl! ( shivers ) And Meouth scared me so bad today with his accident with the fruit, but, some people aren't calling it an accident, some people believe Chihiro and No-face brought it back on purpose...( frowns ) I don't know, they seemed okay ( glup ) Ruby was really snappish today with Yue, I just don't know _what _their problem is...geez...Joe didn't seemed to happy today either, he kept avoiding me...I wonder why? ( smiles innocently ) But on a happier note, there's T.K and his makeover! ( grins brightly ) Me and ( gulp ) Ruby are going to help him out with Kari, it's sooo exciting! I hope we win tomorrow, and I hope we can get enough tips through T.K's head by the time he sees her again! We'll see...he's got a bit of work to be done...( wink )

( Izzy ) What did I think of today? Kind of confusing... I mean is it just me or does it feel like something's going on behind the scenes with everyone? Ruby keeps whispering to Yue...Joe keeps going off with Ruby...I don't know, seems suspicious to me...( shrugs ) I guess as long as it doesn't involve me, things will be okay? I'm glad we won today, it sure surprised me, I mean with Raye and Serena and all...And sadly today's challenge wasn't a puzzle, but there's a good chance tomorrow's immunity will be ( grins ) I can't wait to be the hero of the challenge, like Yue and Ruby were today, man they went fast...( small eyes ) I like Beast Boy's and Cyborg's idea of a reward _award _game, seems fun ( smile ) I feel kinda bad for Meouth, poor guy ate a poisonous fruit and didn't know it ( uhhhh...) not good. Though some people say he's the one stealing stuff, but I don't think I know him well enough to say that yet...it could be some other animal after all, hasn't anyone thought of that? So even though today was a bit confusing, it was a good day, which could only have been made better with Digimon ( sad smile ) I really wish I had them around...Aw well, you can't have it all, right? I hope we win tomorrow...I really don't want to vote...with all this strange stuff going on, I don't know who's with who...

( Henry ) What did I think of today? Pretty good, yeah. We won, that was good. We got a great reward, that was good. So things are pretty good ( smiles ) Though, me and Takato don't know what to make of the tribe, things seemed to be boiling underneath Yue and Ruby, I'm afraid one of them will blow up soon...( cringe ) I just hope not at tomorrow's challenge...that would be _bad_. And yes, I know a second win would be hard to manage, but I think we can do it. Hey, if we had Serena and Raye on the same team and won, we can win _anything_. Takato and I are still trying to be friendly with the other Digidestains, things seem okay, but I wish we clicked better, it would be great to have a strong Digi-alliance ( smiles ) We'll keep trying... It was great to see Rika at the challenge she looked as sharp as ever, but she did wave at us, that was a good sign. I wonder what she thinks of us beating her?...( gulp ) I didn't see Renamon with her, I didn't bring Terriermon, and Takato didn't bring Guilmon. Too early yet, but I think tomorrow will be okay, I'll have to think about it...Maybe the other's will bring their Digimon? I don't know...

( Takato ) What did I think of today? Interesting, we won, but it was close I think. It was nice to see Rika today, but she seemed to have a lot on her mind, maybe her tribe isn't as good as mine? I'm glad Henry and I decided not to bring our Digimon, they wouldn't have been much help today, and I wouldn't want to hurt their feelings...Maybe tomorrow though? Though if Jeff offers peanut butter...( sweat drop ) Maybe not...Yue seems like a good leader, at least that's what I think he's trying to be, It's okay with me, but obviously not with Ruby, every time I see her, she's always walking around him, yelling and whining, man I feel for that guy ( small eyes ) And that Meouth guy confuses me, why did he eat a poisonous fruit again? Did anyone say? Well whatever the reason, he's got problems now, I just hope this doesn't hurt us at the challenge tomorrow...And what was with T.K today at the challenge? He likes another Digidestain? Kari? Was that her name? Mimi seems to know a lot about it, I can't believe he agreed to let her and Ruby transform him and all, no thanks if you ask me...( small eyes ) I would like us to win tomorrow, I guess we'll see...( smiles )

( Sasami ) What did I think of today? Great! I got to see Tenchi and everything! Though ( giggles ) I can't believe he was put with Ryoko...and where was Ayeka? Why didn't I see her at the challenge? ( frowns ) Well, anyways, I was really happy that we won, I enjoyed watching Beast Boy and Cyborg's shows they put on, I think their the funniest people ( bright smile ) Ruby and Yue seemed to fight quite a bit today, but I didn't mind, I think I'm used to fighting ( wink ) I really miss Ryo-Ohki, I hope he's okay...But I'm not all that lonely, the other girls are nice and Mimi even said I could help with T.K and his problems when I asked ( grins ) I don't know what he need help with though...oh well! I think I did well in the challenge today, it was hard, but fun! And poor Meouth! I don't know how he ate such bad fruit, but his tongue is huge! I hope it goes back down to normal, I can't understand a thing he says, he sounds like that No-face guy...( small eyes ) We better win tomorrow it would be really awful to vote someone out, I don't know who I would choose...( frowns )

( Beast Boy ) What did I think of today? Much better than yesterday ( grins ) We actually won reward, who would have guessed? Our angel leader probably thinks he's got something to do with it, but nothing about him and his girly hair made us win ( wink ) I'm more than glad to be taking action against him with Ruby, or butterfly girl as we learned tonight ( small eyes )...Note to remember, do not take _anyone _on Kera at face value...( sweat drop ) Cyborg and I had a blast putting on all those shows for the girls, they just ate it up, it almost makes up for not being able to tell jokes ( wink ) Almost, I did try and sneak one up on Cyborg, but you know robots, no emotions...( sighs ) Well anyways our Reward _Award _show was a big hit ( grins ) I think everyone agreed with the rules, and I think it will be productive in the upcoming rewards challenges. I think we have a good chance of winning tomorrow, I mean if we won like we did today, than what's stopping us? I wasn't sure what to expect today, so I didn't transform much, but tomorrow...( evil laugh )...I'm going in there as a T-rex and scaring the pants off all of them ( more evil laughter ) Oh yeah, we're gonna win ( smooth smile )

( Cyborg ) What did I think of today? Pretty cool, Beast Boy and I had a lot of fun today, I think the girls really like us ( smiles ) It was great to win today also, I would have never calculated that...And I'm _really _happy with the reward we got, FOOD! Real food. Sweet, juicy, steak! ( Drools...) Yeah...steak...no more leaves...( ahem ) Anyways I'm not so sure about our leader guy ( well obviously, I am in an alliance against him...) and I that that Ruby is one strange chick...( small eyes ) What is she? Butterfly girl? ( sweat drop ) That poor T.K guy is gonna have it rough soon, with Ruby _and _Mimi fixing him up...( shivers ) It would be like lettings Star at your systems...Noooo! ( shakes head ) Anyways, his problem ( wink ) Beast Boy and I are doing much better today with each other, though I think we're both through withdraws from no video games and blue food...I mean look how creative we're being...shows...our reward _awards_...games...( small eyes ) I would like it if we won tomorrow, but I'm not too concerned if we don't, Beast Boy and I are becoming so much fun, who would want to vote us out? ( smiles )


End file.
